The Challenge
by Rose Grey
Summary: Christian and Elliott are as opposite as day and night.Elliott likes to goof around and Christian is very conservative but the one thing they have in common is the love of women and the ability to dominate them! Meet Anastasia and Katherine, twin sisters, one loves men, the other books. Now they meet the Greys…how would these two sisters sustain the spell of the Greys. Short story!
1. Chapter 1

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine. **

Christian and Elliott are as opposite as day and night. Elliott likes to goof around and Christian is very conservative…but the one thing they have in common is the love of women and the ability to dominate them! Meet Anastasia and Katherine... twin sisters, one loves men, the other one loves books…Now they meet the Greys…how would these two sisters sustain the spell of the Greys…how could these two brothers avoid the magic charm of the two Steele beauties? Or will the beauties submit to the Greys. Originally...A** One Shot Deal**…now a short story...that could also change!

**Chapter 1 – The Challenge**

The music is seductively playing all around them. The place is packed and the allure of sex is deliciously roaming in the air. Everywhere they look there was a hot body pressed up against someone dancing, flirting, drinking, grinding, kissing, sucking or fucking. Elliott and Christian loved this club "**The Challenge**." This is an exclusive private club requiring VIP membership only.

Names are not necessary in this club. No promises are made, no hearts broken and no regrets. The only expectation is that if you do come into the club…everything and anything is up for grabs…you must face up to it…no backing down…the challenge posed if you dare is to get a little closer and the participants must prevail. Tonight's challenge…the Greys are to dominate the Kav-Steeles…the question is…will it be a threesome, foursome, male/female 1:1 or all of the above!

Meet Christian Grey: multibillionaire, CEO Grey Enterprise Holding and Dominate extraordinaire! Copper hair, alluring grey eyes, tall 6.5, tone, cut in all the right places, sexy juicy lips, dimples in both cheeks, beautiful face that leaves you breathless, serious, confident, big hands and even bigger dick; size 9 ½ inches of thick, cut, raw, well groomed manhood. His preference in women, submissive, he demands control and his women better give in to him or suffer the consequences. Never been in love, fucks like a sex god and is monogamist. He is very generous except when it comes to pussy…he doesn't share, what's his is his. The women that are lucky enough to be chosen either for the night or with a contract are made to understand that she will submit to him and will never give in to anyone in his circle even when their union is done. He fucks them and moves on, no broken promises, no regrets. Sharing is out of the question…even with his brother Elliott. Tonight that might change…

Meet Elliott Grey: millionaire, CEO Grey Design and Constructions, also a Dominate! Blonde hair, green eyes, tall 6.5, tone, cut in all the right places, sexy goofy smile, perfect teeth, and perfect features. Kind, a jokester, fucks anything that is wet…with a condom of course. Big hands…also well endowed…size 9 inches, thick, cut, raw, well groomed manhood. He will dominate a woman if she wants to be dominated but will also fuck her and let her fuck him just for pleasure. He is NOT monogamist. He loves to share…he fucks women only. He's had multiple threesomes and believes he just found the perfect candidates for his next threesome…maybe a foursome…with **twins**! Fuck they are hot. His dick is so fucking hard right now he really needs to control this situation before these twins dominate him. As hot as they are…he might just let them…both of them.

Meet Katherine and Anastasia Kavanagh Steele: fraternal twins. Same face down to the pouty, plump lips, both voluptuous, drop dead gorgeous bodies, Ana has beautiful deep blue eyes, Kate has sea green eyes. Ana is a brunette and Kate is a strawberry blonde…but everything else…and I mean everything else down to the tiny beauty marks is the same.

Kate loves life, sex, men, she is tenacious, wants to be a journalist and lives her life like it's the last day on earth.

Ana is traditional, taciturn, loves books, romance, believes in happily ever after, but is focusing on her career to become a published author or own her own publishing company.

Both women are extremely smart…4.0 GPA, rich and powerful goddesses. Their biological parents are Carla and Bob Kavanagh, but Carla divorced her husband years ago after he was caught cheating and married Raymond Steele. The divorce resulted in Carla getting ½ of a billion dollar empire and the girls getting a wonderful stepfather who agreed to also give them his last name resulting in the girls becoming Anastasia and Katherine Kavanagh-Steele. These girls loved each other more than anyone in the universe. There is nothing any of them won't do for the other…and tonight being here…will prove their loyalty to each other…you know the saying…chicks before dicks…well tonight... that will be the understatement of the year!

The Kav-Steele stunning beauties are sitting at the bar waiting to order their drinks. They are looking around this very exclusive club and cannot believe their eyes. This club was new to them. This was not their usual scene but their friend Jose was a VIP member and was constantly bragging about this hot club. Kate was excited to go, Ana of course was not. Dreading the thought of leaving her sister with their crazy friend Jose who always jumps in head first was not an option…so here they were at the hyped up club named "The Challenge" waiting to see what the hysteria of this place was all about.

The girls were dressed hot…like fire. Skin tight dresses that left little to the imagination. Sexy lacy underwear, thong, garter belt and stockings and sky high Jimmy Choos and Loubitons. Ana was the lady in red…Kate was going for purity…all in white. Their long, shiny, bouncy down to their butt hair was styled in loose messy sexy side braids. Make-up was minimal as both women were natural beauties; mascara to thicken their already long lashes, nude shiny lipstick and bronze for shine at the club.

Although both girls were nearly identical…there was something about Ana…her innocence maybe…just made her breathtakingly beautiful. Most men if lucky enough to get close enough to look deep into her blue eyes fell hard…but none of them ever made an indentation to her desires or her libido…which at the age of 21 was cold and buried.

After being at the club for what seemed like forever but in reality was a half hour my dear very obstinate sister had enough. She was so unimpressed. Sighing in frustration she turns and eyeballs Jose with a "really" look on her face ready to tell our friend off!

"Alright Rodriguez, we are here. So far, this looks like another typical club with a lot of horny mother-fuckers here. Please tell me I didn't drag myself here and the opportunity of going to the Mile High Club to be bored with one of your gay antics. This so better be worth it Rodriguez…or your nice, juicy, sexy balls which are so wasted on men instead of hot sexy dripping pussies are going to be aching when I string them up and hang you from them. Capeech!"

I cringed and looked at Jose with pity…my very stubborn sister is ruthless when it comes to her expectations of a fun night. Jose's eyes which are beautiful and big to begin with have now double in size.

"Tranquilate amor…relax love. We just got here. Katie…for your information…I enjoy both…men and hot pussies…I don't discriminate. So watch it with the gay bashing. But one thing I failed to tell you both…no one is going to approach you if I hang around…so let me give you both some smooches and go have so fun. Remember this…do not agree to a challenge unless you mean it. You can't back out…it's all or nothing. The only way out of a challenge is to safe word and if you do…you will never be able to return. Go it queridas? Rojo is your key out."

No fucking way, did he really bring us to a BDSM club! "Jose, I am not going to agree to any challenge so you keep your ass right here next to me. Kate we came to observe and observe only. I did not agree to participate in anything. If that is the condition, then let's go…NOW!"

Kate leans in and whispers in my ear "Too late Steele, hottie approaching us at 5 o'clock."

Fuck this can't be happening…not this fast! Jose looks up and walks away smiling. "Have fun ladies…remember…rojo."

(She calls me Steele to annoy me and I call her Kavanagh for the same reason…knowing we both have the same last name. Right now I am beyond pissed.)

I lean in and gritting my teeth I whisper "Kavanagh do not look at him, let's order a drink and leave…please. This is not for me. Remember…I'm not experienced. Do you really expect me to lose my v-card here…in a place like this…I'm your sister for crying out loud. You can't expect me to lose it in a BDS..." She gasps and interrupts me.

"Too late love…he's here. Be cool I'll get us out of this." Turning to the waiter her cool, calm and collective demeanor kicks in.

"Bartender, love, we would like two Patron Margaritas on the rocks please." The blonde hottie stands between us and leans in and in a very husky, sexy, domineering voice reorders our drinks. "Jennifer, forget the margarita's baby…these ladies are new here…they need to be initiated properly to our little abode…let's make it straight up tequilas and have a little bit of fun with body shots. Eight of them…What do you say…you up for the challenge ladies?"

I gasp, my heart is racing a mile a minute. Kate and I are both rigid, unable to say a word, I am silently begging her not to respond, please Kate…don't look at him, don't respond. I know her, the minute she takes a look at him she will be putty since he is exactly her type and give into the challenge. Kate loves a challenge…why did I agree to come here. She clears her throat and looks at me under her lashes and smiles. She straightens her back and very confidently looks at the blonde Adonis standing between us. She is trying to maintain her composure, but I see her barrier already breaking. Shit she is already lost.

Her voice is higher than usual but steady.

"Uh thanks, but no thanks. We are not interested. Jennifer…is that your name love. Please keep the original order, two patron margaritas on the rocks. As for you sir, please step back, you are invading our space. I will not tell you again…we are not interested." She looks at him square in the face and I know that she is so determined to keep her cool, she is looking out for both of us and this guy has just met his match. But I also know that Kate loves men…and it won't take long for him to wear her down.

I'll take this for now…long enough to get us out of here. Whew…I'm about to tell her forget the drinks let's just get the hell out of here when suddenly I feel a jolt, electricity, all the hairs on the back of my neck stand to full attention and I feel a prickly feeling invade my body. There is another being in the room pulling me to him.

I feel him before I hear him. I sense him before his finger slowly run along the small of my back on my very exposed back…a chill runs from my head to my toes…the blonde now looks at me…see's my reaction…Kate has her back to me not realizing why all of sudden the blonde has a Chesire cat's smile…an arched eyebrow, a sureness on his very handsome face. Fuck she's a goner…so am I.

Blondie nods towards him smiling "Christian little bro…welcome."

Christian's voice is like a beautiful siren…I am so lost…this is hopeless. "Well, well, well, did I just hear a challenge big bro? These young, beautiful women are not interested in your…I mean our company Elliot? Are they refusing your drinks and our little game of body shots? That my dear brother sounds like a challenge to me if I ever heard one."

He leans in and whispers very seductively into my ear "isn't that true my little Venus." Breathing slowly and deeply into my ear making my insides and what I believe is my cold and buried libido rise like the Phoenix! He slowly licks the outer shell of my earlobe and then gently sucks on the bottom of the lobe before running his tongue along the side of my neck and gently turns me towards him. I close my eyes briefly moaning quietly but I know he heard me. Fuck what is happening to me? I slowly open my eyes and I am hypnotized…spellbound…drawn to this beautiful man like a moth to a flame. When our eyes meet we both can't contain the gasp and I feel my breath hitch but somehow can't release the breath I just sucked in. He slants his head and smiles knowing the affect he is having on me. "Breathe" he whispers as our eyes lock on each other. He's lost in mine, I'm drowning in his...

I see movement from my peripheral vision; Kate turn towards me quickly trying to take my gaze away from this Adonis standing next to me…how can it be…these two beautiful men here are related…did the Greek Gods let them roam the earth to torture our mere souls…so not right.

"No…no…stop…stop this…Ana…no let's go. Come on. Let's go now. This is not good. Damn it where the fuck is Jose. What was the fucking safe word?"

I grab her hand but my gaze is still locked on his beautiful grey eyes. I am hypnotized and am unable to break the hex. "It's okay Kate, I'm good. We are safe; nothing bad will happen…cancel the margaritas."

He nods and leans in to kiss me but Kate interferes and grabs me by my shoulders, turns me towards her and breaks the spell. She shakes me so hard I could feel my teeth rattling and I swear she is a bit hysterical ready to smack some sense into me.

"No Steele! Absolutely Not! You are not doing this…not here…not like this. We look out for each other. You're too innocent for this. There is no way I am going to let these assholes get near your virginity! No fucking way!" Did she really announce my virtue at full blast! To literally everyone within earshot…especially Adonis 1 and Adonis 2! Fuck Kate…brain to mouth filter!

My thoughts are distracted by the intake of breath coming from Elliott and Christian.

I hear a hiss from both men. They look like they are vampires and Kate has just cut my wrist exposing my human blood. They look hungry, lust and desire in both of their eyes. Kate gasps and shoves me behind her. She is ready to pounce.

"A virgin…yummy. Christian…I do believe that's another challenge in itself. So what's it going to be little bro…you or me. I honestly want the feisty one here. She needs me to tame her…she is begging me to dominate her...tie her up and fuck her hard making her cum so many times that her juices drip down my big fat dick…I think that's what you want…what you need…and I quite frankly baby…I am so up for the fucking challenge so are you baby? Isn't that right?"

Kate is left speechless and is staring at the blonde god in front of her who is now stroking her arm softly coaxing her away from me. "Elliott…I think you're right…but this little beauty here…deserves more…not here…not tonight…but I will make her drip more then she is dripping right now…right baby? You are so wet, I could smell it. You smell so good. Do you want me to make you cum too my little virgin? Right here? Right now…I won't even touch your wet pussy…but I will make you cum so hard the juices are going to stream down that hot dress down to those fuck me shoes…you up for the challenge baby?"

I am literally panting, I am almost hyperventilating. I've never wanted something so fucking much in my life. What do I say? What do I do? Fuck…Kate normally controls all of this…this is her scene not mine but this man…this stranger…smelling so good, looking so good, touching me and making me feel so good…I can't…I have to go. My mind is screaming leave…but my body…the fucking traitor that it is…is telling me to stay…to see this through…to let him…dominate me…make me cum…fuck am I really up for the challenge?

He turns me completely towards him and lowers himself to meet me eye level, he stares at me with grey eyes that are now dark with lust…his eyes slowly descend to my lips. He leans and whispers…don't bite your lip…

I release the lip I didn't realize I was holding and he slowly brushes his tongue along my jaw and makes his way to my mouth then softly suck on that same lip I was biting…

"Tell me baby…Ana right? Are you up for the Challenge? One hand is on the small of my back and the other one is cupping my chin…I slowly look up but I am briefly interrupted by the fear I see in Kate's eyes when she glances at me. I feel her fear and as twins that is something we've always share…our ability to feel each other's real fear. It brings me back to reality…it helps me get my equilibrium back.

My eyes find his…blue to grey, desire and lust in both and from deep within I manage to say…

"No…absolutely not. I am not up for the challenge nor am I interested. Rojo…Red…Red is the safe word right…Red."

His eyes go wide for a brief moment then he smiles, nods and steps away, extending his hand in a gesture saying go ahead…you're free. Elliott turns towards me quickly and the look on his face is also one of amusement and defeat. I look at both men square in their eyes and smile trying to look brave, confident, sure of myself. But in reality I am so scare…scare to lose all control and submit to this man…I refuse to let it happen.

I grab Kate's hand and without looking back we both walk hand in hand out of the club. My legs are shaking and I know I am about to collapse but we have to rely on each other's strength and get the fuck out of there before we lose more than just a challenge…

"Steele! What the fuck happened in there! I am going to kill Jose!"

"Fuck if I know. I'm just glad we made it out." Both of our eyes are heavy with unshed tears. My heart is beating so hard, so fast…holy shit. Did that really happen?

We hug each other and walk towards the Mercedes. Just as I am about to step into the passenger side I feel it again…the jolt of electricity run through my body…every hair is standing up and the prickling feeling is back…fuck I know he is near…

I look up and see him standing near the doorway of the club leaning against the brick looking sexy as hell smiling that smile that could melt me…he licks his lips very slowly and just as slowly shakes his head. I feel weak…he is trying to break my barriers…making me want to run to him. We have to leave…now…right now.

I am about to get into the car when I see him do something with his phone. I can't hear him…but I see his eyes move very, very slowly towards his phone gesturing for me to look at mine. I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out of my bag…I see an unknown number and a message waiting to be read…

I open the text and see his message…

"_**There is nothing more intriguing to me than a challenge. You Miss Kavanagh-Steele are my biggest and most exciting challenge…you will be so worth the wait…until we meet again…I can't wait to taste you. Good night my beauty. Dream of me**_. ~ CG"

I look up and he is gone! What the fuck! How the hell does he know my name, my phone number and where the fuck did he go?

"Ana…get in the car! Who the fuck was that? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

I stare at my phone and look towards the door of the club again but don't see him. The only movement is a black SUV Audi slowly pulling away. All the windows are tinted completely black. Could he be in there? Are they both in there? This shit is not normal. I am not into this scary shit. We need to go home; I need a shower and want to wash this freaky night away. Jose is definitely a dead man!

"Kate, it's no one…please let's get the fuck out of here…now." She nods and we drive away towards our safe haven without ever taking the so called Challenge! His words come back to me…

Until we meet again…I can't wait to taste you…

Fuck I need to go home and take off these panties that just became even more drenched and hope and dream to do as he said…and dream of him…

_**Hmmmm…Anyone up for a little challenge…**_

_**I just had this story in my mind and wanted to explore it a little bit…Elliott and Christian both Doms…imagine the possibilities…please review. Hope you enjoyed it…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews…

I have decided to extend the story a little bit more since so many of you have challenged me…oh how I love a challenge I can't promise more than a short story…for now…

On another note…I do need a beta…it is quite disheartening to write and edit and still find the errors…so if anyone is interested and you are already an established beta…please private message me. I need one for both stories…

This chapter was written quickly…I will edit later…just wanted to post…

_**Are you up for the Challenge? **_

**Chapter 2 **

**Christian**

So they safe word and leave. Hmmmm…that just made this challenge intensify to a brand new level. I usually don't like playing outside of the club unless we've agreed to a contract and NDA's are signed, but these two beauties just made this little game a bit more interesting.

My dick is throbbing, he agrees with me. I need to get it sucked and need to fuck someone fast. I don't do out of control. Now I have to get my bag of tricks and chose curtain number two…I was hoping it would be her…sweet virgin Ana.

She was so wet, I could see it through her red dress; her thong was drenched. I could always smell arousal on a woman before seeing it…she has my senses on high alert. I could smell her a mile away. The scent was like catnip to a cat. I was her addict…needing a fix. I should have let my finger trail down lower down her back to that hot wet pussy. Why did I hesitate? I never hesitate. If I want it…I get it. This is what is done here. What this club is about. What stopped me, I really don't know. All I know is that I had to touch her.

The fucking jolt I felt as I got closer to her. The feeling her skin gave me just by touching it. The taste of her silky skin and her soft lips…that lip she kept biting…those same lips that will submit to me and will be wrapped around my dick, sucking all the way down…fuck that shit sounds so fucking good!

She was willing…I know it. But she just left. Why run baby? If you step in here…expect to have fun…unless you safe word then that's your ticket out. Why did she safe word? We had only just begun. Hmmm…no ticket out baby…rest assure I am personally bringing you back. This game between the two of us…is far from over.

Ana is my type, submissive, brunette and beautiful from head to toe and with an all-time bonus…a fucking virgin. Do I want to train her? Maybe I should fuck her sister Kate and have watch. Learn by watching…learn to submit to me…then she could join us. A threesome with twins; the possibilities are endless.

Monogamy is a must…but with twins…consenting twins…NICE…maybe. But Elliott…I do not fucking share…and I do not fuck women that are fucking men in my circle, nor do I watch the men in my circle fuck. That's just part of the brotherhood in our circle…so fucking the twins is out of the question since I know Elliott wants one too. Fuck it! I'm good with one…Ana…I choose Ana… Now…time to find her…yes Venus…your God is here…let the games begin.

Elliot is walking towards me as I am about to go to him. Great minds think alike…that's us! From the expression on his face…no need to look any further…he's done the quick research and now we are one step closer…

"Little Grey…our beauties are…Anastasia and Katherine Kavanagh-Steele, the twins. Jose over there just gave me their 411 including their telephone numbers. The question is Christian…which one do you want bro…I'm game to take them both or give you first choice…which do you prefer blonde or brunette?"

Hah! Like I said…great minds think alike…he wants them both! Just like me…but like the good brothers that we are…we are going to split it down the middle…literally.

"Anastasia…beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I want the brunette…I don't believe I've ever had a virgin. This is going to be so much fun. Hmmm…I think I'll start my game right now. You coming bro…they just left. I want to shake her up a little bit before she leaves. She won't be able to stand straight or think straight when I'm done with her."

Laughing he shakes his head and attempts to walk with me but another blonde catches his attention. He's back in Dom mode. Yeah I'm going alone. I fully understand.

"Nah, go ahead little bro. My dick is hard…I need this taken care of right now. That blonde over there just bowed her head. She's no Kate…but she will do for now. I've got my car. I'll talk to you tomorrow or on Monday. Unless you want to join us."

He's laughing knowing the answer…I stop and glance at the sub, he's right she does want him…but he knows I'm not into that threesome shit, especially with another man…he can't go a day without my famous last words to him. Who am I to not give him what he needs…here goes…

"Fuck off Elliott." We both laugh. "Ahhh, music to my ears little Grey." "Be careful man…and safe." He's off.

Shaking my head I type a quick message to Anastasia but don't send it. I need to see if she's outside.

The night is young, the air feels good on my over sensitized body. I need to get laid. There it is that fucking feeling…she is near. The jolt, the electricity…fuck…ahh..there she is. Ok baby, I'll wait for you to look up. You'll feel me too, this feeling goes both ways. What it is…who the fuck knows…but I know we both are feeling it around each other.

So look up when you're ready…I'll be waiting over here against this wall.

A few seconds later…our eyes meet again. Dammit she is fucking beautiful. She wants me just as much as I want her. Come to me baby…come here. Let me show you how good it could be. I could still feel her soft lips on me; I could still taste her…licking my lips, her eyes descend to my tongue and they become hooded…full of lust. I could see it and sense it even from where I am standing. The wind shift towards me and God help me…I smell her…her arousal…fuck…she's wet. She is always wet…ready for my dick.

We both know she wants this as much as I do. Why play the game…submit sweet Anastasia…just submit.

She swallows hard, her breathing is faster she is losing the fight.

I look down to my phone and with my chin I indicate for her to look at hers…

She looks in her purse as I send the text…

"_**There is nothing more intriguing to me than a challenge. You Miss Kavanagh-Steele are my biggest and most exciting challenge…you will be so worth the wait…until we meet again…I can't wait to taste you. Good night my beauty. Dream of me. ~ CG"**_

I disappear before she finishes reading the text. I quickly climb into the Audi and wait to see her reaction. We are playing my game now baby…this challenge will be my victory…her reaction is perfect, just what I wanted to see. This will be easier than I expected. I'll let her go…for now…but rest assure…Miss Anastasia Kavanagh-Steele will be mine. Sooner than later. I can't wait to punish her for safe wording. My hands are twitching and my dick is throbbing. Fuck…I need to get laid.

"Taylor…take me to see Rose."

Time to get a sweet tasting Rose. I have this playmate…she and I have an understanding…if I am alone and need to fuck…I call her…if she is single…she picks up…if she is in a relationship…she sends it to voicemail…no strings attached. Just sex. Good hot sweaty…steamy sex. Right now…this is just what the doctor ordered.

Dialing her number…she picks up on the first ring, this night just got a whole lot better. I really need to fuck…I'm going to do just that…I'm going to fuck her all night…long and hard.

Her sweet voice is hazy…she must have been sleeping. "Mr. Grey, do you need me to go to you or are you coming to me…it's been a while."

This is exactly what I need, no safe words…just a hot pussy waiting to be fucked. "I'll come to you…be ready to _**Smile Rose**_."

A few minutes later I let myself into her bedroom.

She knows the ritual…I walk in…you better be ready. No hearts and flowers…no talking…just pure unadulterated real hot fucking.

The lights are dimmed, I walk into the room, remove my clothes, put the condoms next to the night stand and sit on her bed, she walks out of the bathroom I guess she was freshening up, yeah baby…I like that cunt nice and fresh. She stops, looks at my hand and sees the throbbing cock I am stroking…

She walks over to me very serious, kneels in front of me, I nod giving her permission and she slowly takes my cock into her hot mouth…she swallows my dick whole! Fuck! Now that's what I'm fucking talking about! Yeah Right there…she knows how to do it…just the way I like it…

"Rose…fuck…yeah baby…swallow it Rose…" No challenge here…fuuuccckkkk…she knows how to suck it so fucking gooooood.

**Elliott**

As usual my little brother and I are in sync. In this lifestyle we know what we want and know what is expected. We've been doing this shit since we were teens. Since that bitch introduced us both to this lifestyle. The only thing good about that cougar Elena was training us to be Doms. The minute we both discovered she was fucking both of us…the relationships ended, but by then I was 25 and Christian was 21.

All of the relationships…physical, business and friendship were terminated. That bitch was abusing my brother…he was too innocent for this shit. But dammit could that bitch fuck! The only good thing about that entire ordeal was how close Christian and I became. We have each other's back. We are kinder souls.

We love this shit. He is a little bit more serious than I am, but we both love this game. The cat and mouse of it all. I love the excitement and thrill when getting a new sub, especially when they play hard to get like the Kav-Steele twins. Man they are fucking hot. Don't get me wrong…sometimes it gets old…really old. That's why I don't do just submissive women. Fuck my philosophy is…if it gets my dick hard and it could stay wet for at least an hour…I'm fucking you. Oh but it does have to be attached to a smoking hot babe. Blondes…fuck I love blondes…but I've had them all, brunettes, redheads, green, purple, pink fuck I even had a freaky tattoo bitch with a rainbow head and a rainbow pussy! I just loved tasting the rainbow…that chick had a rainbow tattoo on her sweet little pussy. She rode me all fucking night. Her clit was pierced and so were her nipples. She loved it when I placed the nipple clamps on them and fucked her hard while the clamps were attached to the ceiling. Every once in a while I yanked them sending her into the craziest orgasms spilling hot juices all down my throbbing cock.

We fucked all night long. Neither one of us could walk the next day…we just laid on the bed and after a quick shower she massaged me with her tongue…all of me…sucked me all the way down to my ass. That shit was fucking hot. I admit…I submitted to her…she made me her fucking little bitch with that move. Fuck…Candy…that was her name…too bad she didn't like repeats…

Not like this chick I picked up tonight…yeah she was okay. Perfect submissive, but after hearing Kate's little smart mouth telling me she's not interested and both her and Ana leaving…fuck man…having a no challenge chick was just…boring. I fucked her hard…didn't let her cum until I told her too but something was missing…yeah I know what it was…The Challenge.

The twins are definitely my challenge…oh yeah fuck…our challenge. Christian wants Ana…the virgin. Problem is so do I…fuck I want them both. I need to fuck one while the other watches then I want to fuck them both and see them fuck each other…wait…they're sisters…can't have them fucking each other…Ok…not a good idea…yeah, yeah little brother…have your virgin. It's okay…taming Mistress Kate to be Kate the Submissive is going to be so much fucking fun.

Christian and I are going to have so much fucking fun taming these two beauties…

Time to get home…

"Wake up little mama…you staying up here in this room, I'll fuck up here…but I won't sleep here. Come on…I'm not leaving you here alone. I'll drop you off."

She quickly dresses and waits by the door, head bowed. Fucked this shit is boring. She had potential…but a sub with no fight to me…is just boring. I love it when they are deceitful, I love punishing them then fucking them back into submission…this blonde hottie was a good lay but just like Candy…it won't be a repeat. A half hour later I'm on my way to Escala. Christian has the top penthouse…I have the one underneath. It's easier for our security team to keep tabs on the entire family if we centralized our homes. Besides…after that bitch cougar got her hooks on my little brother there is no fucking way I am ever taking my gaze away from him. That's what brother's do…look out for each other. Christian is my baby brother and there is no one out there that will ever harm him ever again…especially a woman…not while I'm breathing.

Now…back to the twin beauties…this Challenge is going to be so much fucking fun…time to get this ball rolling…

"Jose, yeah it's Grey, Elliott. I want to meet you for lunch tomorrow. Now don't get your dick hard man…I'm still not interested in fucking you…nothing personal man…but pussies are too wet and juicy for me to jump on a dick. There are too many out there coming at me free and clear. But if all the pussy's in the world were to dry up and their mouths were to be sealed and their assholes were to close for good…believe me bro…you will be the first man I'll fuck!"

"Fuck you Elliott…you're an asshole man. What the fuck do you want? I gave you the information on my friends. Now don't tell me the big bad Grey's don't have a clue on what to do with two very beautiful innocent twins."

In your fucking dreams...this boy toy has no clue as to what the Grey men are capable of. We don't usually seek help…but since these two safe worded we have to proceed with caution. Trap them. Get them to come to us willingly…like it was their idea…

"Nah, we know what to do…but something tells us both that these two beauties are special. We don't want them to run…so that's where you come in my dear friend…we need you to help us become a bit more friendly with the twins. The rest we will do. We just need a foot in their door…literally."

The arrogant bastard laughs. "Ok…but what's in it for me?" I think for a minute…

"How about a nicely renovated Art Gallery for you to display your shit…I mean work?" I have a new building with some office space and need to lease it out. You could occupy the first floor. I won't charge you rent, just a percentage of the proceeds will be donated to my charity of choice. Good enough Joselito?" He loves it when I call him that…he's such a bitch. He squeals like a chick then tries to compose himself. Clearing his throat…

"Deal. Consider it done." Our conversation ends with the agreement to meet for lunch to iron out the details.

Yes! This challenge is going to be so much easier than we thought…wait to my little brother hears about this.

**Anastasia**

I feel 100% better. I have showered and somehow my equilibrium is back to normal and my libido seems to be cold again. I just need to get some sleep. The nerve of that man, how the hell could he assume that I would let him anywhere near me ever again? "The Challenge" my ass! I will never enter that club again. Jose Rodriguez is going to be fried toast tomorrow…well today when I get my hands on him! How could he set us up like that? I usually defend him but I am going to unleash the wrath of my other half. The evil half of me…Kate!

Ugh…I just want to close my eyes and forget this night ever happened. Kate fell out like a light. She said she was so tired and just needed to fall to sleep. Kate usually don't let things like this bother her. She is so nonchalant about most things…not me. I am a worry wart. I stress just about everything.

I really can't believe the power that man has on me. _**Instantaneously**_, I'm so glad I don't have to get up to work tomorrow. I would be so out of it and poor potential writers would suffer because my mind is clouded with the events of this evening.

What the fuck is his problem…he wants to taste me! Hmmmm…maybe…just maybe I should have some fun with him too. See how he likes getting provocative messages that will throw him off making him unsteady. Let's see what Kate would write if she were me…nothing! I can't think like her!

Oh for Fucksake…this should be easy…I was English Literature Major. I have a degree in English…He wants a challenge…well let the games begin…

This is going to be so much fun!

"_**So my challenge intrigues you Christian…funny because the feeling is NOT mutual. Don't waste your time pursuing something you will NEVER have Sir. As for tasting me…Mmmmm…I must say I do taste so gooood. I should know…I just masturbated in the shower and my sweet creamy juices were flowing down my leg…it was too tempting to ignore…I had to taste it for myself. Yummy….Too bad…you will NEVER get a taste. You see…I will NEVER submit to you and as long as I'm around you…my favorite word will be…ROJO…Red. If I were you…I would concede now…and throw in the towel. This challenge is over. Good night Master…oh wait…no you're not my master…would you like me as your Mistress? Hmmmm…I wonder…time to taste some more of me. **_

_**Try to have sweet dreams of me…and my cream ~ Ana Kavanagh- Steele ~ Creamy and Delicious**_"

I hit send and lay down. Shit! Reality hits me. He's going to think I masturbated because of him…not that I masturbated at all. God…I wouldn't know the first thing on how to please myself. Shit…what was I thinking…

My phone is vibrating…I know who it is before I look…this won't be good. Why not text me…why call? Should I answer? Should I let it go to voice mail? Fuck it! I'm no coward! He wants to play this game…well I'm in…I just have to remember not to lose.

Clearing my voice and picking up, I say hello in the most seductively sweet voice I could pull off. What the fuck…who am I and what has happened to the real me? I am no seductress!

"Hello Christian…well, well, well, that got your attention didn't it. It's late…maybe tomorrow morning…right now I have to go to bed…and…"

In a very stern and clear dominating voice he interrupts…

"Miss Kav-Steele…Never Say Never! You just upped the antics! I'm AM going to taste you…soon…real soon. Go ahead…eat…but don't be greedy…remember to leave some cream for me. As for tomorrow morning…maybe…let's see…are you saying you're up for the challenge or are you challenging me to stay away? Don't play these games…I invented them…be ready…I'm coming…and so will you…soon…Never say Never."

The line goes dead.

Fuck! This is not a level playing field! Holy shit…who am I trying to fool…this game is so out of my league.

_**I.**_

_**AM.**_

_**SO. **_

_**NOT. **_

_**READY.**_

_**FOR.**_

_**THIS.**_

_**CHALLENGE!**_

What the fuck did I get myself into? This is what they do! They love a challenge…I said NEVER…that word is a challenge…I'm a virgin…that status is a challenge and now…he wants me and is going to make this a game. My virginity can't not be the winning prize…I mean at least I don't think it should be…what the fuck is wrong with me…stupid fucking libido…dammit his words have me drenched again…I need another fucking shower! A cold one!

_**The next day…Katherine**_

"Anastasia…get up! What the fuck is this I just read on your phone? Why are you texting that man and what the fuck are you doing masturbating? You are too innocent for this…Anastasia do not pretend to be asleep…you forget…I am your twin…I know you more than you know yourself! Now wake up!"

Ding Dong…shit…who could that be? No way…he wouldn't dare…would he, did he?

Well I did challenge him…fuck! Not good…so not ready for this!

"Kate! No don't answer it! Fuck!" Too late…

"What the fuck are you doing here". Kate is pissed…aghhhh! I'm so not ready for this!

**So…do you still want some more of this? You must let me know…I will stop when you say so…and will continue at your request…**

**The game is in your court…**

**Rose Grey :***


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews…_**Smile Rose**_…you go girl!

To quickly answer your questions regarding Smile Rose & Christian Grey…Try to remember…yes…Ana did ruin all woman for Christian…but he was in denial at first…so he was still our beloved Dom…looking for another Sub…until he had a taste of Ana…he has not tasted her…yet. Right now she's just a challenge that he needs to win…

Now…since so many of you dared me to continue…I decided to write another chapter…continuing will be up to you…by letting me know if this should end right here…or if…_**you are up for Another Challenge…**_

**I Need A Beta…if interested…please private message me. **Until I get one, please excuse the errors.

This is a long chapter…over 10k words!

Now…let the games begin…

**Chapter 2 **

Ding Dong…shit…who could that be? No way…he wouldn't dare…would he, did he?

Well I did challenge him…shit not good! Not good at all…I am so not ready for this! I have to stop her before she opens the door…

"Kate! No don't answer it! Fuck!" Too late…she beat me to it. As I walk towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up I hear my not so sweet sister in full surround sound…

"What the fuck are you doing here? Answer me you traitor before I slam this door in your face."

"Katie…sweetie…I'm so sorry. Believe me, I come in peace and I'm bearing gifts. Please forgive me honey. I didn't mean for things to have gotten as bad as they did last night. I'm sorry. Come and eat the muffins I bought you and my sweet Ana. Where is she?"

Yes! The heavens above did hear my prayers…_**its Jose…not Christian**_. Perfect. But I almost feel sorry for Jose…Kate is pissed she is going to rip him a new one. Hmmm…I really should go out there and save him…nah…not yet…let him suffer her wrath, he earned it.

My sister can be ruthless and scary…and nosey! I'm glad the door distracted her. Come to think about it…what was she doing reading my text messages? She and I need to have a discussion about boundaries…and my privacy.

Kate is still screaming at Jose when I'm finished in the bathroom. I'll give her a few more minutes before I go out there. Right now I'm not dressed; I am still tired and would like to go back to bed. Last night drained me; Christian's words excited me and scared me at the same time. The effects of this man's touch, his words, his scent, and his eyes…his breath on my ear, along my jaw…Mmmmm…oh…the thought of him has me moist in between my legs and my stomach…the ache there is almost unbearable. My eyes instinctively close as they become heavy with lust. I am having an outer body experience. He's like a tall drink of water that's waiting for me as I am leaving the very dry dessert. What power this man has…to evoke these foreign feelings…to make me so thirsty for him…needing him to soothe the feelings he's provoked.

My animal instincts feel coarse like a predator looking for its prey. God, I've met him less than 24 hours ago and now I just feel different, out of control, my equilibrium is unbalanced. The thought of him…Christian he is an enigma, wrapped in a conundrum, coated lusciously with the promise of pain and pleasure. He's so mysterious; I wish I had few clues to be closer to solving this riddle…why me? His challenge, he will humiliate me, I am a conquest to him nothing more…nothing less…he is a master at this game.

The look on his face when Kate revealed I was a virgin was so intense. I was lost and almost submitted to his need. Kate broke the spell. Safe wording was my only option…I had to get away from him, if not for me…but for her. I've never felt fear radiating from her as much as I did last night. Kate knows men…she is usually the predator and they are the prey…but the one thing that could bring her down and make her vulnerable is…me. I felt that last night…

Christian taking my virginity would not be done out of love…it would be part of this stupid game he is playing. I wanted to be in love with the man I willingly gave myself to. That changed last night. I know that this is a dangerous game to play; he wants to take shameful, contemptuous possession of me…my body. I am so out of my league here…the risks I willing to take will probably shatter my heart and my soul.

He is not going to give up. There is no way for me to avoid this game. So yes, I will play and hopefully not lose. Fear is not an option at this point. The single worst thing you can physically do to another person is to make them _feel_ afraid. Christian scares me down to my core. But truthfully…my little secret is that I want him just as much as he wants me…if not even more. I am going to see him. How do you overcome your biggest fears…by facing them head on. I plan to do just that.

How? Jose. He helped them…now the roles will be reversed…he will have to help Kate and me to take control of this mess. Whatever is meant to happen will happen…but it will definitely be ladies choice…you know the saying…ladies first…well in our case…Kate and I with the help of Jose…will win.

I want this…he want this…so together…we will get this…but in my terms…my way. I will allow Christian to touch me…kiss me…satisfy me…it's the right thing to do. I will accept his challenge if for nothing else but to appease this monster that's growing within my body…longing to be placated.

Time to get dressed, we need to strategize and figure a way to make these Greek Gods submit to us.

I feel a little bit more empowered. This man is very powerful. I can't let him control me and I know my sister…there is no way in hell she will allow Elliott to control her. She is like the black widow…she traps the in her web, not the other way around. I will take a page from my sister's book and except his game.

Last night Christian asked me if I was challenging him…he said he was coming by this morning…shit what if he does. What would I do? Am I ready for this? I really don't know. Ugh! I have to stop thinking about him! Why oh why did my stupid libido wake up last night! He did this to me! Fucking Jose and Kate…I could kill them both! They had to go out last night…why didn't I listen to my conscious who begged me to stay home! No…but Jose insisted…

You know what…Jose deserves Kate's wrath and so much more! Maybe I'll let her get physical with him…well only a little bit…I would hate to see her break his limbs. Hmmm…they seem to be a little bit too quiet. I wonder what is happening out there. Walking to the door I peek out since I am still in my very sexy lacey boys-shorts and see through cami…

Wait…is Jose crying? What did I miss? What's going on? I step closer to the hallway leading up to the living room where they are standing. Kate still looks pissed but not deadly…she is just as shocked as I am to see our dear friend crying. Jose has dread in his face. Sounding so very sincere, he grabs Kate's hand and brings it to his cheek as he closes his eyes and begs her forgiveness.

"Katie…please let me explain. It's not like that. They are not bad and I would never let anything happen to the both of you. I love you Katie…I love Annie too…come on…you know that…please…Katie…I'm sorry baby. I am dying here. The thought of losing you and Ana makes my heart break a million times over. I know you love me just as much as I love you. Please let me back in…tell me you forgive me. Let me make this up to you…to both of you. Look Elliott wants to meet with me for lunch…to discuss you and Ana…I promise…full disclosure with the both of you. I will let you know what they have planned. We will play them like we've done with other men in the pass. Katie…please baby…please. Say you forgive me. I'm dying her."

Jose's tears are running freely down his cheeks. I feel so bad for him…the look on his face speaks volumes…he does seem remorseful…but like I said…my sister is ruthless…

"Save the crocodile tears Rodriguez! I'm not Anastasia! I don't want to see or hear it! I don't want to hear a fucking word out of your mouth or so help me…I will not be held responsible for my actions! You're having lunch with them! Really! Unbelievable, you are still setting us up! Just like you did last night! You left us there to be eaten alive by those freaking unbelievably beautiful men. Those Greek Gods! There should be a fucking law against being that gorgeous…which is beside the point…what were you thinking? You know I'm a veteran at dealing with that type of bullshit…but Ana…really? How could you? I have always warned you! But you chose to ignore me didn't you. Now…get ready to suffer the consequences! I know you like getting fucked and you love sticking your dick in whatever socket you find…but that will stop when I'm done with you because you will no longer have all the proper tools! I am going to give you 15 seconds to turn around and take your fucking nuts with you…before I hang you by them!

**I. **

**Do.**

**Not. Want.**

**To. Hear.**

**It! **

Rodriguez…we are so fucking through with you! Hello! Why the fuck didn't you warn us about the two Adonis! They looked familiar…I looked them up to be sure and yes…just as I suspected…The Greys! Christian and Elliott fucking Grey…Dominants…so I know what they are…but what the fuck are you? Why you? Why us? Now they want to have lunch with you to plan how to conquer us…really? What are you their fucking pimp!

How could you do this shit to us…to Ana…Jose Rodriguez so help me God…I want answers! I will give you one opportunity to fix this wrong…so think before you speak and really explain. Stop bullshitting me! Do you hear me! You better speak NOW! The truth or get the fuck out of here and don't you ever come back! I can't believe you set us up last night and are contemplating on doing it again…today! What the fuck! Those delicious men…they are…so fucking…never mind! Speak now!

Stop looking at me with those puppy eyes! Don't look so pathetic…you should feel bad! Do you know that Ana had to masturbated last night because of Christian Grey! She's a fucking virgin you idiot! Look what you've done!"

REALLY KATE! NOT AGAIN! WHERE THE HELL IS HER BRAIN TO MOUTH FILTER! Why oh why does my other half insist on publicizing my personal business! I've had enough of all of them. I'm putting an end to this fiasco…I am so fucking pissed…at this very moment all I see is red. My vision is blurred… the anger is radiating from my entire being...this shit stops today or so help me God. I will not be held responsible for my actions.

"Kate! That's enough! Shut the hell up and come inside! As a matter of fact…both of you shut up, I've heard enough. Get inside and close the fucking door!"

I am mortified. I was allowing her to tell him off and to rip him a new one…but she always seems to cross the line when it comes to my personal space. I am fuming. I swear there is smoke coming out of my ears. How could she…how could he? They are both staring at me like I have grown two heads. A look of shock and fear has masked both of their faces. Good because right now I am angry enough to walk out door and leave them both alone in this apartment to finish each other off. Since neither one of them listened to me once again I storm pass them and slam the front door shut. That's it…I've made up my mind…I need to get the hell out of here. My mind is so clouded with all these new thoughts and my heart and body is longing for something that I know deep down will hurt me down to my core. I have to try to get my composure back to what it was just two days ago.

Turning towards both of them I am about to tell them both off but am cut off as I glanced at my reflection and realize that I am standing here in this room exposed in more ways than one.  
Shit…why did I run out of my room practically naked! Jose's eyes are no longer filled with remorse; they now look hungry, dark and full of lust…he eyes are literally undressing me. Yes, he is gay…but he is still a man…a man that has voiced his attraction to me in more than one occasion. Jose has repeatedly informed us that he loves both men and women. There is no doubt in my mind that the man within him wants to rip the little scraps of clothing I'm wearing off my body before claiming it as no man has done before. Shit this is not good. My arms instinctively cross over my breast trying to cover my nipples that are always hard and perky.

"I need to put on some clothes then I am going out to run some errands. Jose…I am upset and disappointed in you but I know that you did not take us there with any ill intentions last night…so I am willing to forgive you as long as it doesn't happen again. Please keep your freaky clubs to yourself.

Kate attempts to speak but the shaking of my head stops her immediately and make her eyes fill with unshed tears. I hate yelling at her and she hates upsetting me. This is definitely not my day. I close my eyes, take a deep frustrated breath and silently count to 10 to try to calm down before things escalate even more than they already have. Slowly releasing the breath my words to her are stern but soft. She needs to know I am serious and have just about had it with her continuous meddling of my very private business.

"Kate, please listen to me very carefully and do not interrupt me. First of all…let me clarify something to you…to both of you.

I.  
Did.

Not.

Masturbate!

Yes, you did read a very private text on my phone which by the way is another discussion you and I are going to have later…you know…keyword PRIVATE! I lied to him...was playing his same game. Again I did not masturbate. Christian…uh what did you say his name was?"

"**Grey**."

They both say in Unisom. I should have known…of course he's Christian Grey…the beautiful, billionaire…one of the few most eligible bachelors in the world a list that also includes his brother Elliot Grey.

"Of course Christian Grey. Look this is a dangerous game he is playing and I am so out of my league. I am done playing his game. I didn't start this; it was he who sent me a provocative message first. I just reciprocated his text with one of my own. It was meant for his eyes only. So for the last time…I did not masturbate! Got it! "

They both nod getting it. Kate runs to me and envelopes me in a bear hug and begs me to forgive her…which I do. I am a sucker when it comes to my twin sister.

We both giggle and turn towards Jose who is still looking at me such desire making me feel uncomfortable. I frown and I am about to tell him to cut it out but he clears his throat and with a high pitch voice which makes me giggle attempts to speak.

"Ana…wow…you look…so beautiful. Your body is amazing. I wish I was straight…damn girl, your innocence and your virgin body is driving me fucking crazy." He swallows loudly and tries to quickly mask the fact that he just eye fucked me. He shakes his head trying to get his equilibrium back. Jose loves men…but the man in front of me has nothing gay about him at the very moment. Jose is gorgeous, he is up there with the two Adonis…shit he could be Adonis #3. Kate has always showed an interest in him but me…never. His reaction at this moment has made me very uncomfortable.

"Stop it Jose. I said I forgave you, don't make me regret it. Please stop looking at me that way I'm going to shower and change." He continues to stare at me I don't know if he heard me or if my current attire put him in a catatonic state. I know my face must be the color of an apple. Jose has never looked at me like that before. He's making me very uncomfortable.

"Yeah me too Rodriguez…just get those muffins set up, make us some coffee we will be out shortly. Ok." "Sure." He finally whispers.

I look back before as I'm walking away only to find Jose's eyes still penetrating me. What is going on with him? What the hell is happening to the men around me? Geez! Entering my room I quickly close the door and lock it. Leaning up against the door trying to figure out what the hell just happen I hear his footsteps right outside my door. I hear a small thump on the wall next to my door and then a large sigh. His voice is a bit muffled but I could still hear him. Placing my ear to the door I cannot believe the words he is whispering.

"Ana baby…I wish things were different. I wish I could confess that you're the only woman capable of taking my breath away…you're the only woman with the ability to make me feel this way. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. I will protect you no matter what. Christian fucking Grey better not try to hurt you…I will break him in half. I don't give a fuck how powerful he is…there is no greater force then the power of love…Ana baby…I wish I could confess this secret to you…I love you baby…I'm in love with you. But I know the feeling is not mutual. I know you could never be mine."

The sadness in his voice is so evident it makes my heartache. His footsteps sound heavy as they walk away and the slamming of our front door confirms Jose's current state of mind; angry and sad. We need to talk about his feelings towards me. He should have stayed to talk to me. Why did he just leave? Maybe I should call him. Ask him to come back…I'll tell him I heard him and tell him how much I love him…which I do…but he is correct…only as a friend or even a brother. Will that make him feel worse? Will the rejection be too much for him to handle? Hmmm…come to think of it…I will just leave this entire situation alone…for now. For the sake of our friendship.

My thoughts are interrupted by my vibrating phone indicating a text message, checking it I see it's from Jose.

"_**Hey gorgeous something came up. I had to leave. I left you the muffins on the table…please enjoy them. I will call you later. Love always your brother-friend ~ Jose" **_

I feel the tears stream down my face. Jose is in love with me. He left because he can't bear to be around me right now. What if that doesn't change and he decides being around me is too much. What if I never see him again? I can't lose him. He's my best friend. I really don't know what to do. I don't want to embarrass him, but I also don't want to hurt him and lead him on.

This is too much. I'll just pretend I didn't hear his secret confession to me. I feel really bad…my feelings for Jose…gay or not are not the same. I've never been sexually attracted to him. I love him but only as the best friend and brotherly figure he's always been for me. If I tell him I know…I might lose him. I can't risk that...

"_**Hey I hope everything is okay. I'm sorry you had to leave…I want you to know that all is forgiven…I sincerely mean that. Let's just move on. Call me when you get a chance. Love always your sister-friend ~ Ana."**_

I can't risk losing him…so for now…I'll keep up this façade. Our friendship is worth it.

Kate and I were finally dressed, we ate the delicious muffins with tea for me and coffee for her and were tranquil the rest of the day…as a matter of fact our tranquility trickled throughout the rest of the weekend. This was surprisingly welcomed by both of us and was exactly what the doctor ordered. Kate and I agreed after the fiasco of The Challenge and the Grey men, the text messages and of course the secret confession of my best friend having a stress free weekend was simply perfect.

_**One week later…**_

_**Friday the Mile High Club**_

So now…here we are again…tonight feels like deja-vu minus the BDSM club.

Jose, Kate and I are all dolled up and have decided to go to Seattle's hottest night spot…the Mile High Club. This place has a very nice mature crowd and even though it is considered to be a "high-end" club…for the well off, the attire is a bit lax. Unlike "The Challenge" exclusive VIP club where dress to impress is a must.

I am dressed in a deep plunge halter top with tight black supper skinny jeans and sky-high heels; there is nothing better to me than wearing my hottest pair of jeans when out and about. I am a jeans and flats kind of girl. Kate has always been the sexy twin. Tonight she has also has on skinny black jeans with a deep v-shirt and also sky-high heels. My hair is in a messy side braid and my eye-makeup is dark, smoky and sexy. My lips are plump and ruby woo red. Kate has her hair in loose soft curls draping down her back. Hmmmm…I must admit…once again…we look hot! My appearance appraisal is validated by the multiple heads which are twisting towards us since the moment we got here.

This place is packed, the music is erotic the ambiance is perfect for dancing and the tequilas are flowing and just what the doctor ordered! We are now on our 5th shot. My head is spinning; but I feel fan-fucking-tastic!

Somehow the conversation led up to the events of last week and the club featuring the Greys. He told us about Elliott's proposition to give him free realty as long as he helps to trap us. He contritely reveals how he considered it but realized how much our friendship meant to him which would have cost him more than a month's rent.

"No amount of money could ever replace true friendship, I love you girls…Kate…Ana…I…you two are my twin beauties and well…that could never be replaced or bought."

Awww…I guess the drinks have me feeling sentimental because his words hit me hard. My eyes and throat feel funny like I'm going to cry but my head is hazy with tequilas, so what do I do instead of crying…I lunge myself at him and hug him…and give him a wet sloppy kiss. Kate joins us and soon all three of us are hugging each other so hard anyone looking from the outside in would think we were a threesome! I do forgive him…but I still have to address the elephant in the room…I step away from him and give him a drunken I'm so mad at you look…well kind of…

"Jose why did you bring me to that club? _**Really…a BDSM club**_. I mean come on, The Challenge, did you really think those vultures would not come after us? You have no idea what I almost…I mean what Kate and I almost did!"

"Ana, dios mío…perdona me cariño. Please forgive me baby. Tell me, what did he do to you? I may be gay, but I will kick his fucking ass, if I have to."

See that is why I love this man and can't stay mad at him for long. He and I both know that he will get an ass-whipping if he attempts to touch the Grey brothers…but just the gesture alone…makes me melt. He knows it too. He opens his arms willing me to go to him. Letting out a frustrated sigh I walk back into his arms. Jose envelopes me in a huge bear hug lifting me off the floor and making me giggle.

Kate smacks him on the head…her way of saying I love you. He grabs her too and hugs us both very tightly. As much as he infuriates us, we do love him dearly. He is like a brother to us and although his feelings for me run deeper…he has always been very respectful towards me and is constantly showing both of us lots and lots of PDA. I will never reveal to him what I heard. I love him, he's my brother/friend and too important in my life, nothing between us will ever change that fact.

"Anastasia…Katherine...I'm sorry about last week. I really am."

We look at each other, tequila running through our inebriated bodies, both shrugs our shoulders and both giggle at the very exact time. Our behavior similarities have always amazed our friends and families. It comes natural to us. It doesn't always happen but when it does it tends to freak people out.

"All is forgiven Rodriguez, for now." He gives us the cutest smile ever and I believe he's a little embarrassed; Jose really is a fox. I wish he would find someone to make him happy…male or female…I really don't care as long as he/she makes him happy. He looks down remorseful then back up at us and shyly whispers "Gracias…mi amor. (Thank you my love)."

"Okay…I more drinks! Who wants…whoa!" What was that? I got chills from head to toe. No way! It can't be. Oh my God. No please dear lord…no don't let him be here. I don't want to see him. But I know he's here! Why do I feel this man before I see him? What is going on?

Jose has turned beet red. He looks like fire is in his eyes. He has spotted them…the Greys. "Beauties, I swear I didn't set this up but I will take care of this. Do not leave my side."

I sigh heavily and know that no matter what Jose does, these men are after us and the only thing to stop them will be to face the challenge head on. Grabbing his hand I turn Jose towards us. "No Jose, don't worry about this. Kate and I are big girls and if these assholes want to play…I'm ready. I may not be a sex goddess but I am smart as fuck. They want a challenge…well then…let the games begin."

I look at Kate; we both smile and agree to take control back. They don't know who they are messing with. She tilts her head briefly and whispers "you sure about this."

I smile and arch my eyebrow "Oh yeah, without a doubt! Let's play!" We both nod again and slowly turn towards the two Adonis approaching us. They look like predators that have just trapped their prey. Hmmm…we will see.

"Well, well, well, little Grey…what do we have here. I knew this was going to be a very good night."

Kate slowly looks at him from head to toes. Her eyes go wide and I see everything she is feeling…scare, desired, lust, excitement and finally…fear…for me. She looks at me and I nod my head letting her know don't worry…I'm good. She winks at me and I know she is ready…

She turns her head back towards Elliott who is now standing next to her she smiles and looks at him from head to toe. She is actually doing to him what he did to her on that very first night. Little does he know that my dear sister could be a man eater…in more ways than one!

Suddenly she does the one thing he did not expect. She grabs him by his neck and kisses him...hard. He growls and aggressively grabs her to him deepening their kiss. Hands are everywhere and I mean everywhere. He grabs her leg and lifts it to his waist aligning their middles and grinding hard. They look like they are having sex right here, right now. Holy shit! My sister is so brave. I'm in awe of her. I wish I could be that bold. She literally grabbed the bull by its horns and is domineered him instead of vice versa.

Kate stops the kiss and when Elliott tries to pull her back to him she stops him. Standing her ground she pushes away from him but he doesn't let go of her completely.

Kate cocks her head to the side, licks her lips and smiles.

"Well love, Mmmmm, you taste better than I thought. It's good to see you too."

Leaning over she plants a sweet kiss on both his cheek and then giggles. Elliott looks confused like he is not sure how to handle this seductress one minute and adorable creature the next. Seems like she's made him lose a little bit of his equilibrium, good for Kate…touché little pussy cat!

Still in his arms; he pulls her roughly to him getting closer than before if that is even possible and runs his tongue across her lips then gently sucks her bottom lip. "Do I now? It's good to see you too. Now…now…did I give you permission to taste me Ms. Kavanagh-Steele?" She smiles and runs her tongue along her bottom lip than presses her lips together like she's holding back a giggle. "NoPe…but I never ask when I want something Mr. Grey…I just take it. You'd be smart not to forget that. So now…are we going to continue this cat and mouse game…or are you going to take me to the dance floor and show me some of your moves. You see I believe if a man can get me wet on the dance floor he could make me scream in a bed."

She pushes completely away from him and begins to walk away very sexily. She stops and turns towards him very slowly her eyes are hooded screaming sex! "Are you going to come love?"

He groans then smiles "Only after you've come at least three times baby." Kate gasps and stops to stare at him. Her breathing immediately changes. She looks like she could burst into flames right on the spot. She swallows hard and looks at his cock then slowly back at him. She arches her eyebrow and once again licks her lip.

"Is that a challenge love?" He laughs out loud then grabs her roughly by her waist and pulls her up to him. Cupping her ass he lifts her and carries her to the dance floor. "No baby…that right there is a promise. The first orgasm will be now on this dance floor. You ready for that?"

She closes her eyes and tilts her head back giving him access to her neck.

"Fuck Elliott…no more games…let's just fuck! You want it…I want it…so no more games or challenges…my pussy is dripping wet for you…so you could fuck me here or take me back to your place and fuck me there…the choice is yours…but either way…I'm going to make you come just as hard love!" They both slam into each other's mouth and are lost. Elliott walks towards an elevator while Kate's legs are now wrapped around him and presses some numbers and immediately steps in…game over! I believe in their scenario…they both win.

I can't catch my breath. Holy shit that was hot. I close my eyes to catch my breath.

When I turn around I realize I am alone with Jose. Where did Christian go? Why do I feel…sad and deflated? He doesn't want me anymore? Maybe he's regretting not going after the more experienced twin. Sex is so overrated. Who cares? Whatever…I just want to go home. This game…this challenge…is way out of my league. Grabbing my bag and Kate's which she left behind I look up and smile at my best friend but kind of feel…disappointed…yeah that's the word.

"I guess the game is over right? Will she be okay Jose? This is not her first time with a man and it seems like they both wanted this…could you stay here and wait for her…please. I'm going home. I'll grab a cab out front okay." He frowns and shakes his head. "No, I'll take you home querida. As for Kate…yeah, she will be fine. Elliott is actually a cool dude and I heard he is…what did you call it…oh yeah a sex god…in bed." Laughing he grabs my hand making me laugh too as we make our way out of the club.

My head is still spinning and the fresh air is what I need right now. I need to refocus, did I really want this? Was I really ready to take on his challenge? Yes…I think I was. Oh my God! I don't know this man but I was so ready to give him the one thing I could not take back…my virginity! How could that be? I must be delusional. Christian Grey is a Dom, there is no way in hell I am going to become his submissive. No fucking way…but why do I feel so bad right now? He left; he didn't say hello or goodbye. Not that he had to but he was the one calling me with his 1-800 phone sex voice. Maybe I just wanted to play a little bit…see if I had what it takes to tease a man and drive him crazy enough to submit to me. Maybe…I just wanted to know what it would feel like to have a man make me cum with just his voice…that voice that makes my pussy so wet and my clit beg to be touched. Fuck! It's a good thing he left…maybe it's the liquor or front view of the sex scene from Elliott and Kate…him being around me would not end well. Not like this. I am a bit inebriated and will probably regret this tomorrow morning…or not! Ugh! Anastasia Rose Kavanagh-Steele what the fuck has gotten into you? I need a shower and a way to put out this fire that's making my stomach ache and my vagina long to be touched, sucked, pleased, use and abused in a good way…Mmmmm the thought of him doing just that is…gah! I need to stop this…maybe it's time to…you know…let me fingers do some magic. Uh…definitely…I really need to get home. I am so wet thankfully I wore jeans…I have to close my legs tight to prevent myself from reaching down right here just to satisfy my need.

We finally make it home, he walks me in and makes sure all is safe then stands by the doorway waiting for me to say something. I walk over to him and thank him for taking me home. "Are you going to be okay Ana…here alone?" He looks like he wants me to ask him to stay. But I can't do that…I can't lead him on. Jose is very hot…but not what I want…my needs are for Christian sexy as fuck…sex on a stick…Grey! "Yes Jose…I'm tired. I'm going to shower and go to sleep. I will probably sleep for until noon. Thanks for seeing me home safely. Could you contact Elliott and make sure he gets Kate home safely…I mean when they are finished. Just leave him a text. How long would they…uh…never mind." He smiles knowing I can't really opening talk about sex, opening the front door he sighs then turns to me.

"Yeah I'll check on her. Goodnight querida Ana. Sweet dreams." He leans over and kisses me on my cheek. He exhales deeply then walks out looking extremely somber. "Good night Jose." I whisper and close the door. I wish he would stop this…we are friends. I need to speak to him…tomorrow…right now…the shower and my fingers are calling me…I'm so excited!

I am in the shower and have washed the sweat from my body and have decided to explore myself on my bed. I want to feel the wetness everyone speaks so highly of on my fingers and not confuse it with the wetness from the water in the shower. I must admit, my pussy is soft and silky…when I was washing myself I couldn't help the moan that seeped out of me as I ran my small fingers through my folds and pressed softly on my very sensitive clit. So sensually sexy. I really wish it was his hands on me…

I am completely naked, I dried my hair, rubbed creamed through my entire body, and a splash of body spray the scent of vanilla and strawberries is sprayed in all the right places making me feel extremely sexy and desirable…but for who? Me? Well if I am going to seduce myself…might was well set the entire theme to get the full affect. I have candles lit throughout my room and am playing Adam Lamberts – For your entertainment on my IPad. This song is perfect for this so called challenge or game Mr. Grey has instilled within me. A game that has me so desperate I am now going to do the one thing I've never even desired…masturbate. The last item on my list to get is the toy I won at my friend's bridal shower…a nice thick vibrator…this will be used to stimulate my clit…I'm not losing my virginity to a toy…but my first orgasm…if my fingers can't do the job…my trusty Battery Operated Boyfriend without a doubt will do it. I've heard Kate using hers and wow! I must say…sometimes it sounds like there is someone in there with her…yeah…my twin sister is a freak!

Lights are off, candles are burning making the room light up erotically, sheets are clean, satin and fresh, music is on repeat and playing softly and BOB is in my nightstand top drawer waiting to be used. Last but not least…the mirror…I placed my full length mirror next to the bed…I want to watch myself cum…I desperately need this release my body is yearning it…

My eyes wander over my beautiful soft round breasts and how pink my sensitive nipples look: soft globes of flesh that seem to invite caresses and fondling. A smile touches my full lips as I slip my hand down across the front of my chest, lightly passing over one nipple, feeling it harden beneath my hands. I blush with arousal as a strange sensation shoots straight to my clit, which begins to demand attention. Oh yes…she is just begging to be touched…but now yet…I moan softly and close my eyes and suddenly hear something making me stop. I sit up straight up and look around…I'm still alone…but this feeling…that feeling I get when Christian is next to me is possessing my body…I know it is impossible since I am home…maybe the feeling is eroticism…doing what I'm doing while thinking of him.

"Mmmmm….Christian I wish this was you doing this to me." I whisper as I lay back on my pillow and continue.

I close my eyes, tilting my head back my fingers roam over my chest, pausing to roll a nipple. I lick my lips slowly realizing that I really need an orgasm tonight. But how do I do this? I've never done this before. My mind burns with possibility.

My hand moves slowly from my stomach down to my thigh and then to my soft vagina. The feel of the fine, silky skin is enticing and exotic no wonder men go crazy from touching this… I brush one fingertip lightly against my clitoris, and my desire swells. My gaze settles on the full-length mirror.

My breath increases and my heart races I close my eyes once more, and allow my fingertips to rub rhythmically against my clit in mesmerizing circles. This sends surges of pleasure through me. I quiver with lust, my arousal making me weak, and lay back on the bed. I move so that my left hand palms a breast, while my right continues to work erotic magic on my spot. As if transfixed, my eyes slip open and stare at my flushed face in the mirror. Not daring to touch myself directly anymore, I slide my fingers off my clit and over my wet vagina. My pussy quivers, sending throbs of arousal through me. The sensation is too much making my body feel lost almost out of control. I don't want to stop. I'm arching my back, I could smell the sweet scent of me and moan softly.

I begin to wonder if I could stop myself now. Am I past the point of no return? Squirming beneath my sensual ministrations I want this orgasm so badly I am aching for it. I look at the mirror and see the lust and desire heavy in my eyes that now seem a darker blue.

I continue to rub the swollen nub of flesh buried just inside the tingling folds of my pussy. I gasp and feel my entire body quiver in response. My free hand finds a nipple and squeezes, increasing the sensation to almost irresistible levels I could feel my body shaking. My swollen, eager lips and buzzing clit is letting me know that they can take little more. I am beginning to quiver. I am getting closer. I am breathing harder…

That is when I feel the bed dip and see him through the mirror. I turn to look at him in his glory…naked…ready…hard…big…running his very strong hands on my now over sensitized body. He has taken my breath away.

Where did he come from, how did he get here? I want to stop but I want to feel this release, I am desperate for it. I want him to finish what I started.

"Christian." I breathe out almost silently begging him I feel ashamed to want this stranger but I can't help it. The desire is stronger than my sanity right now…I need this and need him more…oh God do I need him more. I closed my eyes. Am I dreaming this? Did my fantasy morph into a reality? I wanted this…I wanted him and now I am getting it…I am ready. I am definitely past the point of no return…I am lost.

"Anastasia…baby…you're so beautiful. I want you so much. Can I baby? Can I finish what you've started?" I lick my lips in anticipation then bite my bottom one softly and just nod.

Sweat glistens across my body, as the heat of my blood causes my body to flush with more and more warmth. Faster and faster I move, while looking at his grey eyes and I feel his finger now caressing my very wet slit moisturizing his very own fingers. I am still working my clit when I feel his slippery fingertips running in circles across my feverish, pulsing clit and his other hand removing mine. The soft inner wetness of my pussy increases and I moan again, eyes fluttering. His fingers feel amazing, better than mine. His thumb is now pressing and working my clit and I am moaning louder and my breathing is now out of control. His fingers go to the land of unknown and enter me slowly making me gasp and cry for more.

My orgasm begins to build deep inside my body. I shiver almost continually now, my eyes fighting to remain open, this incredible sensation is sweeping through my entire body.

He leans in and licks my clit then sucks it at first softly then more aggressively and dips another finger inside of me arousing the flesh inside of me and soaking my already drenched pussy. He's stroking them in me all around me in and out stronger and harder, until at long last my orgasm swells beyond all restraint and my lower back goes up on the bed as I cum, the incredible climax raging through my nearly helpless body. I am able to feel the inner walls of my pussy contract and release. My clit throbs and pulses and all strength drains from me as my orgasm erupts.

I grab his hair and press his head deeper into me silently begging him not to stop and then grab onto the sheets and brace myself against this man and the bed, fighting the feminine weakness that spreads through me like wildfire. I moan and gasp, unable to keep silent as the unbelievable wave of ecstasy flows outward from my pussy to every part of me for what seems like an eternity. Just when I think this orgasm is receding…I feel his lips and tongue all over my entrance and my lips and my clit and I am lost again!

"So wet, so delicious…fuck Ana I need to be inside of you." He pauses for a moment to look at me to see right through me. His hungry eyes are begging me as they are filled with his lust for me. Those fucking eyes are making me lose my mind. Slowly I reach for his face and caress his eyes and his nose down to his mouth. His lips softly kiss my fingers as they roam softly over them. Grabbing my index finger he sucks it ever so softly making my unsteady legs more wobbly and my very weak body begging for fulfillment. I nod than look away as I feel the blush once again take over my body.

Everything within me is screaming how wrong this is...yet I'm going against my better judgment as this feels so right. Yes…he feels so right.

"Are you sure." He crept up my body and stop to look straight into my eyes. He is now hovering over me I get to see his beautiful body his chiseled chest and strong perfect abdomen rivaled one of a Greek God, his perfect male features down to his head should be downright illegal. His ruffled hair; perfect copper waves that seem to have a mind of their own. My heart is melting, my insides are burning…my soul is on fire. I want him more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life. I know it will only be for tonight…this little game he likes to play he's playing it like a pro and all I could do is concede…throw in the towel and accept my defeat.

As if reading my secret thoughts he leans down and slowly runs his tongue along my jaw "forget about the challenge. No games are being played tonight. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you and more each and every day. I have killing myself trying to fight my growing attraction to you. The more I fight it…the more it grows. I came here to talk. Your door...I knocked…you didn't answer, I checked to see if it was locked since I saw you saying goodbye to Jose. Imagine my surprise when it was open…then I heard you sweetheart…whispering my name. Calling for me and I had to come to you. Give you what you wanted…what you desired…what we both desired and needed.

This is not a game sweetheart. Tonight it's just you and me. I'm so lucky to be here with you. Fuck Anastasia…you are so incredibly gorgeous baby. So precious, so beautiful, I know what is at stake here baby, I want you to be sure. Do you know what you're risking Ana…what you want to give away. I don't want to take advantage of you. I know how precious tonight will be to you. I want to make it right…with no regrets." I look down and feel my heart pounding. Will I regret this tomorrow? Am I strong enough to stay away from him once I give myself to him?

"I wish I knew what you were thinking right now. Tell me what you want. I will stop if you want me to. Just say the word. I won't continue until you answer me. I need to hear you say the word. Anastasia sweetheart…are you sure you want me to be your first?"

I do. Oh God with every fiber of my being I do. The current I feel between us is too magnetic to ignore. This was meant to happen. He and we were meant to happen…destine to meet and tonight…he will be my first.

"Please" I said breathlessly as I am unable to form anymore words. Grabbing the back of his head I pulled him to my mouth and allowed him to enter my mouth. I moan as I felt the bolts of electricity throughout my body. My hands roamed his body, feeling his muscles that stiffened upon my first contact but quickly relaxed and let himself get lost deepening my kiss and taking my breath away.

He removed his mouth from mine to allow me to breathe but continued suckling my face, my jaw, my throat down to my breast. I could hear him purring as his mouth made his way to my breast making my nipples arch and beg to be touched, pinched, sucked and caressed. His mouth took one in as his hand teased the other making the sensation go from my breast straight down to my overheated core. I don't think I could hold on much longer. He felt it once again reading my thoughts. He looked up at me as he switched from one breast to the other "soon sweetheart. I promise, soon."

I could feel his words shoot right through me making my breathing more erratic and sending the pleasure to the place I just discovered…the place where the goal is to reach the highest level only to leap down and gently fall back down to earth. His hand made its way down to my core and found my clit circling it perfectly getting me to the edge. What do I do? Am I supposed to come again? Could I possibly? "Come for me once more sweetheart. Don't be afraid of letting go." He whispered, his mouth not leaving my breast. My toes curl and without a second thought I am lost.

He was growling in the distant even though he was still above me but I was gone. I only came back to reality when I heard something ripping like foil or paper and then felt the swell and throbbing of his huge cock at the entrance of my pussy. No going back, this is really going to happen.

"Anastasia, open your eyes. I need to see you. I need to know you still want this." Ughhhh! What is he missing, I am just laying her panting with my legs wide open and his dick resting on the entrance of my pussy begging to be fucked! I don't know where the hell or who the hell this woman was but my response to him shocks the living daylights out of me. Grabbing his thick cock which is wrapped in a condom I look him in his eyes and grit my teeth sounding frustrated but sure as hell "Christian I want this inside of me…Now." I squeezed it gently and felt it throb against my hand and even grow bigger than it already is. Holy shit!

He groaned loudly in response to my words kissing me hungrily and passionately. He begins to rub the thick head of his cock along my very wet pussy folds making it squirm and almost beg for him to plunge it into me. He's such a tease…the anticipation is too much.

"You want this sweetheart? Is this what you want? What you need?" We are both breathing heavily. "Yes, baby please, yes." He kisses me again, harder, deeper more passionate.

"Tell me sweetheart, I need to hear you say the words. Tell me how much you want me, I have to know." His voice is so husky filled with so much lust. It's my undoing. The words coming out of me are strangers to my lips…oh but are exactly what I want.

"Christian, I want you, I need to have your cock inside of me. Baby please stop making me beg. Christian just fuck me already!" I can't believe he has me pleading!

He responded by kissing me again then thrusting his hips forward and finally beginning his journey to enter my forbidden zone. The moment he begins I feel so full, strange, the desire in me burning out a bit because the anxiety and the pain I am beginning to feel is over shadowing the pleasure. I gasp and close my eyes holding my breath. He stops and presses his forehead against mine.

"Open your eyes sweetheart. I promise to be gentle. I want to look at those beautiful eyes when I'm entering you. Look at me baby…breathe." Swallowing hard I look up and stare at the man that is deflowering me. The man I was begging a few minutes ago to fuck me the same man I so desperately want to scream and beg to stop.

"So tight baby." He begins to move trying to get a steady rhythm so he could plunge deeper. "I love how tight you are. I've never had a virgin before Ana. This is a first for me too. I want to make this right for you. You're so special sweetheart, so beautiful. I'm such a lucky man. Am I hurting you? I'll stop if you want us to. Speak to me sweetheart. Let me heart you." I close my eyes tight trying to hang on for dear life. I don't want him to stop. His words are my undoing. His finger has made its way to my clit again and I feel the pleasure build within me again and I want to continue. The pain is there but he is being so gentle it is making the pain bearable. "Don't stop…please do it…go all the way. I want to come again. Please just do it."

He growls loudly and brings his lips over my body and licks and sucks me everywhere possible while he thrusts deeper into me. I finally feel it and so does he. He broke the hymen. He did it. I am no longer a virgin. I open my eyes and look at him as he is still over me, his head buried in my shoulder kissing and nipping on my collarbone. I could see the tightness of his muscles trying to hold back and not lose control in an effort to not hurt me. He breathes loudly "Are you okay. It's done. Should I continue?" I bite my lip and nod. He begins to move again and soon I feel his body tightening. It still hurts but now the pleasure he is giving me is greater than the pain. I feel my body and that feeling is close again. I grab his forearms and lift my legs pulling them closer to his hips. He grabs them and begins to thrust deeper inside of me, faster hungrier, more animalistic. The sounds coming out of him are so erotic they push me over and send me spiraling into another mind shattering teeth clenching convulsing orgasm I scream his name as this is the hardest orgasm ever.

A couple of deep thrust into me pushing deeper than ever before I hear a roar of my name as he finally reaches his own climax and shoots his cum while he is deep inside of me. I feel it…all of it. I feel his cock throbbing inside of me. I feel the warmth of his semen filling his condom and I feel my juices spilling freely down my buttocks onto the bed. He pulls out of me making me wince and collapses on the side of me both of us trying to catch our breath. We are both panting heavily and are both staring in disbelief up at up at the ceiling. The only noise in the room is Adam Lamberts song still playing, my heavy heart beating hard and our breaths that are now slowly going back to normal.

Closing my eyes I listen to the Adam's words:

_**No escaping when I start**_

_**Once I'm in I own your heart**_

_**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**_

_**So hold on 'til it's over**_

_**Oh!**_

_**Do you know what you got into**_

_**Can you handle what I am about to do**_

_**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**_

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat**_

_**I'm here for your entertainment Oh**_

_**Do you like what you see?**_

_**Oh**_

_**Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**_

That is it…this song is perfect. Adam is right…I was here for his entertainment. He is in my heart and now I can't escape him. Now it's over. He needs to leave. That's it. Game over.

I get up and without looking at him my back to him I begin to speak "So was it all you imagined? Was it everything you thought it would be? Taking the virgin…your very first virgin. You won Christian. Game over. I conceded now you've won."

I hear him gasps and feel his hand on the small of my back making my body ache for him again. He is up on his knees behind me. "Anastasia don't do this. Sweetheart, it was wonderful, better than I expected. Don't do this sweetheart. This was not about the challenge…this was not about a game…Anastasia, you've gotten into my system somehow. Come here."

Liar. He's such a fucking liar. I know I begged for this…but now he has to go. I can't face him. I can't face this. He has to go. "Red. Rojo. Red. I'm going to take a shower. I want you gone when I return. I just safe worded and as a Dom you have to respect that so just…go…please go. I can't do this…this was a dangerous game that I just…" He interrupts me and notices my eyes that are heavy with unshed tears. He swallows hard and lifts my chin so I could look at him. "That you just what sweetheart? Are you telling me if this was a game you think you just lost because we made love just now?"

Made love? Is he fucking kidding me! He fucked me. That's what I begged him to do and that's what he did. Yes…I lost…because the current I feel between us has made it to my heart and the feelings I am now realizing I am feeling for this man is beyond any emotion I've ever felt. "Answer me sweetheart. Anastasia…do you regret what we did?" His nostrils flared briefly his voice sounds heavy. He's good…real good. I almost believe him. I almost believe Mr. Dom himself…believe that he cares about what I'm feeling right now. But this is all an act. This is there specialty. This is what they do. They use women. Fuck them then leaving them desperate, longing for more. Well guess what. Not me. I am not going to fall under his spell. "Yes, I'm sorry. I know I begged you but I do regret it. This should have never happened. Now please Christian, don't make this any worse than it already is. Just go. You got what you came here for…no turning back. You win…please." He closes his eyes and shakes his head. Before he could say something I stand and even though he tries to hold me by my wrist I pull away and quickly make my way to the bathroom, locking the door than turn on the shower to drown out the sounds on the other side of the bathroom but especially the silent sounds of my heart shattering into a million pieces. I lean against the door and slide down burying my head between my legs and silently cry. What the fuck have I done?

I must have been in the shower for what seemed like forever, well maybe just an hour. I finally step out feeling so desolate and so angry with myself. Upon entering my room I see the room is cleaned. My sheets are fresh, the candles are gone and the only thing left of my sexual night with Mr. Christian Grey is the Ipad which I notice has a post on it with the words "I'm sorry. Please play…listen to the words. In this game…I lost. You won. This challenge…without you…its…well…listen to the song that tells you the rest…Christian."

I turn the Ipad on and see _**Chris Daughtry – Start of Something Good**_, on the screen. I hit the song and listen to the video that has the video running it the YouTube video…

_**You never know when you're gonna meet someone **_

_**And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone **_

_**You're just walking around then suddenly **_

_**Everything that you thought that you knew above love is gone **_

_**You find out it's all been wrong **_

_**All my scars, don't seem to matter anymore **_

_**Coz they lead me here to you **_

_**I know it's gonna take some time **_

_**But I've got to admit **_

_**That the thought has crossed my mind **_

_**This might end up like it should **_

_**I'm gonna say what I need to say **_

_**And hope to god that it don't scare you away **_

_**Don't want to be misunderstood **_

_**But I'm starting to believe that **_

_**This could be the start of something good**_

The tears are flowing down my cheeks. Shaking my head, No Christian. Not this time. I'm sorry…not me…not this girl…not my heart. This is a challenge…I am not willing to take.

I feel a soft hand caress my head. I didn't hear her come in. When I look up I see my own reflection…well this time it's the real thing. I hold my breath trying not to break down. She sits on the bed and pulls my head down to her shoulders where I finally let it all go. "I'm so stupid Katie. I'm so stupid. I lost. I gave him what he wanted thinking it was a game…but now I feel used…I feel cheap…I feel…dirty. I didn't even know him and now…my stupid heart Katie…the pain…oh Katie…the pain…I've never." Unable to say another word as my throat is filled with pain. She pulls me to my bed and softly kisses me wet cheeks while rocking me to sleep. Something I usually do to her. I've never felt a pain as raw as this one. Never thought this could happen to me. But what did I expect. This was sex. Pure unadulterated, good as fuck sex. That is his specialty. An Adonis…a Greek God…no a Sex God…and now I have to do what I said I would do and just concede and move on. I am a strong independent woman. Made from the best part of Kavanagh and raised by a very strong Steele. I will not succumb to this…pain…well maybe just tonight. Maybe just a little…

"My sweet little Annie…I'm sorry I left you. Christian called Elliott…told him what happened. Oh sweet girl. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." I close my eyes still feeling his touch, his lips and smelling his scent. I want him…still. I am so tired…Kate is magical right now...I begin to feel the weight of sleep taking over me as my other half finally manages to lull me into a peaceful sleep where I am lost in a land filled with hopes and dreams and most of all…gorgeous men with big hearts and deep grey eyes…beautiful grey eyes that are so deep they somehow seem to reach your soul.

Please review…

**So do you want more? Or should I just let it go…The Challenge is up to you…**

I have posted the pictures for this story on my **Pinterest** account…Thanks to **Susan Suaza** for the suggesting it…

You could follow it from my blog…

All my stories are posted with links in my blog including my Pinterest and a video for _**The Challenge**_…please be gentle…both sites are under construction ~ :p

Pinterest account

/pin/458100593317062100/

Laters Baby ;) _**Rose Grey**_ :*


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews…

Now…since so many of you dared me to continue…I decided to write another chapter…continuing will be up to you…you must let me know if this should end right here…or if…_**you are up for Another Challenging chapter…**_

**Btw…now I have a Beta! She didn't edit this chapter since I wrote it quickly while doing laundry and I didn't want to delay the posting of it…but moving forward I am hoping to post chapters without the errors…**

**So this is Christian's POV…chapter 5 will quickly follow it is 80% written and will be emailed to my beta for editing before we post it…so stay tuned. **

Now back to the challenge…after reading this you tell me …who is playing who?

**Chapter 4 **

**Christian POV **

_**The Mile High Club**_

There she is Miss Anastasia Rose Kavanagh-Steele; the woman that has managed to trespass into my sanity and drive me fucking insane! I must admit she sure is a sight for sore eyes. She is in a word…beautiful. Her innocence and beauty are a rarity yet somehow this goddess has invaded me from within knocking me on my ass and leaving me breathless. I can't explain it, can't pinpoint what the fuck is happening to me...

Since meeting her a week ago…I have been distracted with thoughts of her. I can't eat, sleep or work as I've been hypnotized by those gorgeous blue eyes that follow me everywhere. They seem to see right through me. I've tried finding those exact blue eyes to see if it's the eyes or the woman behind the eyes…the answer is still unknown to me as my search has proven to be unsuccessful.

I can't believe the affect this woman has over me. I feel like she may be the one person to make me lose all control and that is something I will not succumb to ever again in my life. Not since Elena have I felt so helpless. I can't explain what these feelings are and how she manages to evoke them from me. I even thought about not pursuing her but it was useless as I quickly realized my thirst for her outweighed my need to forget her.

This does not happen in real life. How could one woman, with one encounter beguile me so deeply? My body craves her. When she's around it becomes mush. How can that be? The sparks I feel when she is around is just crazy! Another thing messing with my head! Great...this should not be happening.

Maybe it's her rejection that has me going crazy…she is a challenge. Miss Kav-Steele safe-worded just when things became interesting, that has got to be it! Fuck this shit, tonight this challenge will be over…I'm going to claim my prize. Ms. Kav-Steele and her virginity will be mine for the taking. A one night stand is all I will need to put out this flame burning so deep inside of me. One night and one night only then I will be done with this silly little girl and this dangerous game she thinks she is playing. I'll walk out leaving her wanting and begging for more. She will lose…tonight I will conquer her and make her regret the day she ever met me.

As I walk out the door to my SUV I am drawn by that jolt between us and can't resist the urge to turn to look at her. She is biting her lip which makes her look sexier than ever! My knees feel weak and my breath catches in my throat for a millisecond before I immediately recover. What the fuck was that! Dammit, I have to win this game before this woman brings me to my knees. I will never allow another woman to dominate me ever again. I am not a weak fifteen year old boy horny and hungry for sex, women throw themselves at me. I don't need this challenge, but fuck…I can't resist this woman. I must admit, she is such a little innocent beauty but that really won't matter…not after I claim her to be mine. She will be mine. The sun will not rise without this challenge being over. Elliott has claimed his prize and has her protector busy, distracted…no barriers to break…well except the barrier between her legs…her hymen…but that is one barrier I look forward to fighting against. Damn the thought of it has my cock so hard. This will be so much fun.

Chuckling to myself and shaking my head as I exit the club once again my thoughts invade the soft spot of my heart and my conscious emphasizes how she really should have stayed away from my world as she clearly does not belong here. Even I know this woman is a rare commodity. She is different, better…pure. I really don't know her, but the goodness within her just radiates and lights up even the darkest room and the darkest soul. I feel a shiver go right through me just as I am closing the door to the SUV. I've got to shake this woman out of my system. I wish we had never met but now it's too late. She crossed the threshold to my world and challenged me making me want her. Now…I desire her and I won't quit until I have her!

I reach for my phone and send Elliott a quick text to keep his prize with him all night. I won't get an immediate response, but once he sees this there is no doubt in my mind that a beautiful brunette will have her home all to herself. I must admit this is not my usual style…stalking…but desperate times call for desperate measures. No more waiting. I'm going to wait for Miss Kav-Steele outside her home. She can't resist me, well not without Kate and I know for a fact she will be out of the picture until my job is done.

A few minutes later...

"Taylor I want to be at the Kav-Steele's resident waiting for her to return. If Anastasia arrives alone without Jose…I will immediately approach her but if she has company…I will wait to speak to her."

He looks at me through the rearview mirror and i cant help but to notice the weird look on his face...but the changed almost immediately vanished. I wonder what made him react...as if he wanted to say something but held back. Keep it to yourself Jason. Right now I don't need his two cents. My focus right now I need to defeat this challenge. "Sir ETA will be fifteen minutes."

I nod a silent agreement and sit back to listen to the soft Jazz music of _**Kenny G- Breathless**_ playing in the sound system making my thoughts revert back to her. Why am I not surprised.

Sighing deeply I'm trying to mentally prepare myself to confront Anastasia but my vision is once again blurred with the grandeur of this woman. Fuck she is so beautiful. That perfect face, those lips, her tone sexy body and the look of arousal on her face while she was gaping at Katherine and Elliott nearly fucking each other on the spot had my fucking cock hard; aching for her very wet pussy. I know she was wet. I know women and I would bet my entire fortune that at that very moment she was very moist. What I would have done to been able to lick those juices while she is screaming my name. My little virgin…my very horny virgin! She is like _Filet mignon_ the best of the best…oh I can't wait to devour her!

One thing I must remember is that I have to be gentle with her since this will be her first time. Well at least during the first round. Once she's acclimated to my thick, long cock I will fuck her…hard and that ladies and gentlemen will be when the real fun begins. I have never fucked a virgin before. All my women whether they were subs or a one night stand were experienced women. This will be a first for me…it's almost ironic. I'm a virgin to vanilla sex…interesting. I've never had desire to have straight vanilla sex the thought of it was always boring to me. But now I can't wait to claim her! Her virginity requires us to have vanilla sex...at least during our first time. I really dont have a choice due to her situatthat it that will be rectified later on tonight without a doubt!

She loves teasing me but tonight she won't get a chance. This game will be played under my terms; I will have full control over it. She won't safe word nor have a chance to send me text messages that leave me wanting to nail her to a wall and fuck her until her juices are running long and deep down my cock making her beg for more.

A short while later...

We are finally parked discreetly on her block with front view of her place. Let's see how long before she gets here. It can't be long since Kate's gone. Jose is gay and tends to leave to do his own thing...so I know she won't stay at the club too long. I can't wait to see her again. Fuck! I really need to taste her. She is so fucking hot the thoughts of her juicy and sexy lips made me come so hard the other night…I had to fuck Rose over and over again just to get Anastasia off of my mind. I felt totally in control as I left Rose's apartment…until Anastasia sent me that text...that sexy fucking text message. I nearly came just from reading it! I needed to hear her voice which proved to be worse. Once home I had to jerk my throbbing cock to relieve the ache from hearing her voice! Twice!

That's what is driving me crazy! What is it about this creature? How could her cat and mouse game entice and arouse me so fucking much! No one has ever challenged me…definitely not like this. The women I've fucked have all been too easy. Throwing their pussies in my face and letting me fuck them hard…but this little beauty…with her tight virgin pussy is playing the most alluring game ever...she's playing hard to get and I'm loving it! Huh sexy lady the question is do you really want to play this dangerous little game with me? I surely do. I accept your challenge and now it will be a matter of time before I win.

My thoughts are interrupted by my right hand man.

"Sir, she's home."

Yes! Finally! She's here! But Not alone…she's here with Jose. I'll wait a few minutes to see where this is going. Not too long...my patience is running out.

After what felt like forever but in reality barely fifteen minutes I see a somber looking Jose exiting the premises. What the fuck is going on with him? Could it be that my little witch has managed to cast a spell on even a gay man making Mr. Rodriguez yearn for her as much as I do? No fucking way.

Hmmm…I'll have to keep my eyes on him. But for now…the pathway is clear and my journey begins…I'm so ready…Anastasia Rose Kavanagh Steele you don't know what you've started…finally…let the games begin!

Smiling to myself I get this sense of victory at the thought of finally having her. I know she has no clue; her bantering changed the stakes of this delicious little game. If she only knew how much I enjoy getting challenged as they tend to make me darker, stronger and more dangerous than usual. I am the best of the best. I never lose…Ms. Kav-Steele will submit to me not tomorrow, not next week, not next month…Ms. Kav-Steele will submit to me…tonight!

Exiting the car I quickly make my way to her door...

I did knock…but no answer…I try the door knob and her door is unlock...what the fuck! That is so dangerous…she will need to be punish for being unsafe. Not now...Later…much later…

Entering her apartment quietly whispering her name. No answer. As I lock the door I see that everything is dark except for the lights bouncing off of the walls and the floor from a room down the hall. Candles and music are getting closer…I feel her…shit that spark…goes right through my body making me weak…wait what is that sound she's making...fuck! There she is…in her bed…sexy, horny, beautiful, longing, exploring and naked!

She's touching herself, moaning, breathing heavy making my breath just as heavy. "You're so beautiful baby. This is wrong…but feels so right. I want you baby. I wish you would tell me to come to you. Feel me baby. Feel my presence as strongly as I feel yours...I'm here."

She stops and sits up to look around the candlelit room just for a moment before slowly laying back down and whispering the words I've been longing to hear. "Mmmmm….Christian I wish this was you doing this to me."

That's my cue...Yes! Dreams do come true! Your wish is my command my sweet goddess…here I come. I quickly remove my clothes and make my way to her bed to watch her as she explores her body and gets herself close to climaxing. I'll stop her right before she comes…that will be my job But right now I just want to watch. Enjoy the view. I can't wait to have her juices dripping on me hear her pleasures while I suck on that delectable lip. I can't wait to claim every inch of her.

She is beautiful...she is quivering; her touch has gotten a little more aggressive. Her pussy is glistening, she really is a glorious sight to behold. She's touching her breast, teasing her nipples, rubbing her clit making her little button which is now fully erected go crazy. Her vagina is calling my mouth like a siren. I am so fucking hard. I want to ram her little pussy so hard…God she is so beautiful, I can't emphasize it enough! I am enjoying every second of this. I have front view all around since there is a mirror letting me see her from all angles. My little virgin is a little vixen and tonight…I will take her to places she never knew existed.

Thank fuck I finally get to claim her as Mine!

Getting on the bed still staring at her through the mirror our eyes lock. She gasps but continues touching herself. She doesn't know if she's fantasizing or if I'm really here But one thing for sure the look on her face is telling me she's thrilled. Her head turns quickly towards me and she slowly eye fucks me as she looks at me roaming my body from head to toe lingering for a few moments on my very hard, thick, fully erected cock. She licks her lip then swallows hard "Christian" she huskily breathes.

I run my hands through her body just as slowly making her squirm at every touch. I needed to touch her but have stayed away from her private parts since those will require permission from her before I'm allowed to touch them. She feels amazing. Her skin is so soft but feels like it is on fire. I can't control my breathing. I need her so fucking much.

"Anastasia…baby…you're so beautiful. I want you so much. Can I baby? Can I finish what you've started?" She bites that delicious lip and nods. I lean over and suck on it gently while my hand slowly makes it way to her warm core. I feel my dick get moist at the first touch. She feels like perfection to my hands I could only imagine what her touch will do to my dick. I circle her slowly removing her hand and slowly position my fingers to enter her. This is new to her, the feel of my fingers are foreign to her greedy pussy. I am taking her to a brand new level. I want to enter her with my growing cock...but I have to take it easy...I have to hold back and try to get a grasp of this entire situation because if I don't I might find myself coming immediately on the spot.

Leaning over I introduce my hungry tongue to her creamy pussy. I finally got to taste her making my taste buds explode how could she taste so good. Her scent and her flavor send me over the cliff, making me eat her like a starving man...resulting in my beauty reaching multiple orgasms...I could eat her all night long!

She really is a pure delicacy, I am close...I don't want to come on her...I need to be inside of her when I explode. She is so wet, so delicious…

"Fuck Ana I need to be inside of you."

She quickly agrees. I continue but need to be sure. Somehow claiming her as a game is not right. I want her but not because of this fucking game. My heart is beating so hard I think I am having a heart attack at this very moment. Her body is wet all over...we both are drenched, wet from head to toe as the sweat from pleasure is glistening through our over heated bodies.

"Are you sure?"

I don't want her to regret this. I don't want this to be a game any longer. She is mine. All of her is mine. I want her to want me just as much as I want her. Not because of a fucking challenge…not due to a game…

I want her to want me only because this is what she wants and better yet…this is what she needs…just as much as I do. God, I think I could be falling for her….no stop it…I won't allow this to happen. This is too soon. It's just what I'm feeling…I'm lost in the moment. But I can't hurt her. This is too important not only to her…but it's just as important to me. I want her to know that this is not a game. I don't think I could survive it tomorrow if she would wake up regretting this. I want her to know that this is no longer a game and if it is…she's won. I submit to her. I will succumb to her every need, her every desire. I need her to know this is more than it seems. More than it started out to be…the stakes are higher.

Gazing deeply into those beautiful blue eyes I see her doubt. The look on her face tells me she's unsure…I have to make her feel what I'm feeling now...I must let her in...see right through me. She still thinks this is about this fucked up game...that is furthest from the truth...

"Forget about the challenge. No games are being played tonight. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you and more each and every day. I have been killing myself trying to fight my growing attraction to you. The more I fight it…the more it grows. I came here to talk. Your door...I knocked…you didn't answer, I checked to see if it was locked since I saw you saying goodbye to Jose. Imagine my surprise when it was open…then I heard you sweetheart…whispering my name. Calling for me and I had to come to you. Give you what you wanted…what you desired…what we both desired and needed. This is not a game sweetheart. Tonight it's just you and me. I'm so lucky to be here with you. Fuck Anastasia…you are so incredibly gorgeous baby. So precious, so beautiful, I know what is at stake here baby, I want you to be sure. Do you know what you're risking Ana…what you want to give away. I don't want to take advantage of you. I know how precious tonight will be to you. I want to make it right…with no regrets."

Her face speaks a thousand words...she is so palpable, her thoughts are so deep. I could feel her heart beating just as fast and as hard as mine is. I wish I knew what she was thinking right now. I'm afraid she will say no, but if she does I will leave. I will stop this game because she deserves more. She doesn't deserve to be claimed as a prize. I want us to start from scratch. I want to do what I've never done before and prove to her that I am worth the challenge…but not in a bad way. I want to make this woman happy right now and the way my heart is pounding the way it is filling with these new feelings...which I've never experienced before...I know she is worth it. I know she is priceless.

I need hear her. "Tell me what you want. I will stop if you want me to. Just say the word. I won't continue until you answer me. I need to hear you say the word. Anastasia sweetheart…are you sure you want me to be your first?" She pulls me to her mouth and whispers the one word "please."

That fucking word does it to me! I am all over her. My hands, my mouth my body, but before I claim her I need her really moist on the inside because I am big and the most experienced women have winced at my jewel. I can't risk hurting her. I have to be able to slide easily into her. I play with her pussy again...arousing her getting her ready. Her body quickly responds but she tries to hold back...she wants to prolong this sensation I have to tell her not be afraid and to let go.

She does.

She's dripping. I am shaking. I am so nervous afraid to hurt her. What the fuck is happening to me? This is my level of expertise…at least in bed it is…I need to see her eyes which tell me what her silence can't. I beg her to open them to be sure but my little vixen is so horny, so sexually frustrated that she grabs my cock and practically scolds me for trying to take my time.

I'm trying to ensure there will be no regrets. But she wants it…and well my job is to give it to her. She is begging me to fuck her…and I will eventually but not tonight, at least not this time. Tonight I'm going to make sweet love to her all night long, without a doubt.

"Open your eyes sweetheart. I promise to be gentle. I want to look at those beautiful eyes when I'm entering you. Look at me baby…breathe."

Her breathing is out of controll, erratic so is mine. I put on a condom and position myself right on the entrance of her vagina. Her greedy little wet cunt quickly sucks my very hard, throbbing, growing shaft making me lose my mind. I feel like I could come right now. She is so fucking tight, so beautiful and so precious to me. What is this woman doing to me? I feel her hands run along my back, my forbidden zone and by instinct I tense but her touch does not hurt. Her touch is like magic and my body is craving it so very much. She has beguiled me and somehow has managed to chase away my demons with her very sweet touch.

I begin to enter her and the feeling is unbelievable. I tell her how beautiful she is, how tight and wonderful she feels and keep asking her if it hurts. As much as it will hurt me to stop the thought of hurting her is by far much worse. I feel like she is less moist due to the pain she is trying to mask at this very moment, that needs to change. My mouth is everywhere trying to get her to relax. I reach down to find her magic button and the moment I touch it she reacts. It's like I opened a water faucet to release her juices. She's very wet again. My cock throbs aching for a release…it will happen soon…but her pleasure comes first. I need her to come again and feel her body wither beneath me. I am everywhere…I can't get enough of her. She is my goddess, I need to worship every single inch of her. She kisses me just as hungrily and reaches to grab my butt roughly begging me to go deeper.

"Don't stop…please do it…go all the way. I want to come again. Please just do it."

Fuck how can this woman have so much power over me? I am at her will.

I can't contain the loud growl that escapes me as I consume her body with my lips while pushing deeper into her and finally it is done. She gave me the one thing she could never take back; her virginity. My heart...God it wants to explode. The feelings I am feeling right here, right now are overwhelming. I am so fucking happy not because of a game…but because this is what we both wanted…desired…needed…and now she is mine…I am hers…and I am never letting her go.

I swear I could hear the sirens in the background the sounds of glory playing from the heavens up above as this is what it feels like to finally be happy, to finally have her. What it feels like to be inside of her not only in the sense of the word but to have a connection with someone that goes so much deeper than just sex. This is what it feels like to be in…heaven…pure and blissful heaven.

I am breathing heavy I want to tell her so much but I can't. Not yet. I don't even know the words. I don't know what the fuck is happening to me. All I know is that she is mine. I have to make sure she knows this is not a game. Make sure I didn't hurt her.

"Are you okay. It's done. Should I continue?" She nods with eyes heavily filled with unshed tears which send daggers straight through me...making my heart ache. I am ready to pull out and just hold her but she brings her legs up to my hips and coaxes me to move and to go deeper. The animalistic creature inside of me takes over and I go deep. I cup her legs bringing them up more allowing me to enter her and hit that beautiful spot that drives women to cry in a good way. I am moaning and groaning…howling and growling my breathing is loud and out of control. She is panting just as hard as mine while telling me to go deeper, harder, faster.

God I love her…what wait…what the fuck was that!

Anastasia is lost...out of control. I could feel the rumble roll through her body and instinctively she screams my name as she comes harder and more powerful than before she is so strong and beautiful I am at awe with her. Her pussy chokes my dick making it go deeper, harder faster...this prolongs her mind shattering orgasm! I feel the juices squirt out of her. The bed is going to be drenched. She is leaking deliciously all over my dick and even though I have on a condom I feel the warmth and the moisture once again driving me over the edge! I'm lost! That does it for me I can't help the bark that leaves my mouth as I scream her name and tell her how much she means to me while kissing her everywhere.

Pulling out of her I hear her wince. Shit didn't mean to hurt her but I need to catch my breath and if I stay inside of her I am going to continue. I have to make sure she's okay. Give her time to acclimate, let her know that this was wonderful, that she is wonderful and that the love we just made was only the beginning…the start of something really good. I just know it.

I hear a small whimper from her as she scrunches her eyes. What is happening? She sits up with her back to me, her shoulders are slumped down. In a cold but very low voice almost a whisper she destroys me with her words.

"So was it all you imagined? Was it everything you thought it would be? Taking the virgin…your very first virgin. You won Christian. Game over. I conceded now you've won."

I get on my knees behind her wanting to pull her into my lap and hold her tight. Wanting to show her what I'm feeling. I should have held her, tightly. I wanted to give her time to recuperate before taking her again but she must have misunderstood my intentions. Shit she thinks this is still about that fucking game. She tells me I've won…she got that wrong...I need to make her believe me.

"Anastasia don't do this. Sweetheart, it was wonderful, better than I expected. Don't do this sweetheart. This was not about the challenge…this was not about a game…Anastasia, you've gotten into my system somehow. Come here."

She pulls away quickly and does the one thing I was not expecting but understand more than words could say. She safe-worded and once again has left me speechless and frozen to the spot. How do I recover from this? Her voice is filled with so much regret, so much dread. I was fearing this. The pain in my stomach, what the fuck is happening to me? I need to see Flynn.

She quickly runs to the bathroom and leaves me alone in her bed with the words I wanted to say to her in my head. How do I fix this? What the fuck just happened. We went from really hot to glacier ice cold!

After a while I decide its time to go. I almost ran after her...but didnt know what to say..or what to do...this shit is to new to me Too!

Sighing deeply I hear the words blasting from her Ipad and reach over to shut the sound. She probably listened to those words…she thought this was about the game. Not knowing that this was real and her words couldn't be further from the truth.

A short while later...

I am back at Escala. i didnt leave her home as I found it. I had to make sure she was okay. I turned off the candles since it is unsafe to leave them burning unattended and turned on the lights in her room and living room. Once the lights were on...I noticed her wet and bloody sheets and felt my heart dip within me. I changed them to ease her pain, no need to remind her and make her regret this more. I took the sheets home, I'll have Gail wash them and will return them to her...eventually.

Now here I am. I could smell her all over me. I wanted to say something to her to let her know this could lead to so much more. Before I left I reach for her Ipad and left her a message that I hope she will get. A message sung through someone else's voice but relays what I am feeling…and tells her the words I desperately want to say...

Closing my eyes...

These feelings are so foreign to me. Do I really want to explore my feelings for her or should I just walk away like I originally intended to? I came there to claim her as mine and conquer this game...this fucking challenge but instead she claimed me…the truth of the matter is that this little lady has hit me hard where it hurts and I don't know if there are any remedies in this entire world to make this pain I am feeling without her go away.

I really need to speak to Flynn…shit Kate needs to go to her. Texting my brother briefly without getting into too many details I somehow get the point across. He responses almost immediately, he tells me he is sending Kate to her and coming to me. I know I need to speak to Flynn…but for the first time in many years I feel like I need Elliott to once again help me get through what I'm feeling tonight. More then Flynn.

What the fuck is this? Why does my chest feel tight? My mind is spinning. I am a fucking Dom. But right now…all I want to do is just…cr…nah! I am not going to say it or do it! Her words come crashing all around me…she asked me to leave, she safe worded…she ran away scared.

Bowing my head...the feeling of dread consumes me. One lonely tear slowly rolls down my cheek as I lay my head back and cover my face with my arm…

My brother enters my place and I hear him gasp. He rushes to my side and sits quietly next to me for what seems like forever. He finally taps my knee and speaks softly like the protector he's always been.

"Little Grey" I can't look up...

"Christian…no matter what…I'm here man. I love you little bro believe me okay. I'll help you through this… I'm here." He sighs deeply, I finally look at him and shake my head.

My voice is deep, laced with complete and utter sadness.

"Lelliott what the fuck is happening to me? This started out as a game. Why do I feel like this? I've never allowed a woman to get this deep. I've tried to keep her away but the more I fought it the more I wanted her and tonight I finally had her.

It was everything I expected and more. We fit perfectly together. I kept asking her permission and she begged me Lelliott she fucking begged me only to throw me away like a used rag...she hated me afterwards. That should have pissed me off, made me want to punish her but instead it just…I don't know Lelliott…it just…hurt.

So what the fuck do I do and what is it that's happening to me? what is that?"

He looks me in my eyes for a moment, tilts his head, tightens his lips then smiles before saying one word.

"Love."

No fucking way! No fucking way. I am not in love with her. I just want her and her rejecting me is confusing me. But love…nah…no…damn…maybe…this fast….could it happen this fast? Really?

"Love?"

He nods. I close my eyes and feel my head throbbing as realization hits me harder than anything has ever before!

Love…I am so royally fucked!

**Please review…**


	5. Chapter 5

The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews…

As promised…here it is…I love all these challenges I keep getting

Didn't get it beta…so please excuse the errors…sorry I couldn't keep the promise I made to post quickly…I had to have surgery and had to delay the posting…but I hope this makes up for it.

_**Remember…Ana is confused this is new to her making her thoughts and feelings to be all over the place**__…_

_Let me know if this challenge should end or continue…_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The morning after…**_

The light shining through my blinds has forced me to open my eyes…6am…the morning after. Immediately my head begins to spin. Am I hung over? Why does my body feel sore? Why am I filled with so much regret? Oh why did I let this happen? Of all people…why him? Christian Grey...I wish I could turn back the hands of time but I can't. This new day is forcing me to face reality to face the pain and although I don't want to…I know I have to let him go and we have to go our separate ways.

Oh but for one night…one brief moment he was mine and I was his and in that moment…we belonged together and it was a perfect fit. When I close my eyes I could feel him, his magical touch making me moan deeply, I could see him, his beauty that has me hypnotized and lost in an enchanted world and I could smell him, that heavenly and unique scent that gets stronger and more intoxicating during mind blowing sex. God he is a flawless specimen of a man…he is truly gorgeous. I was lucky to have him…even if it was for such a brief moment a moment I will treasure for all eternity. A moment that will be embedded in my memory, in my mind, in my body and in my soul forever and has probably ruined the possibility of any man ever pleasing me or measuring up to his standards ever again. I don't have much experience with men but I am no fool and I know that what we had last night was simply magical. But now it's over…I made him go and he didn't fight to stay…I guess this was part of his game when it was over…he just left.

My body misses him already the realization is that having Christian Grey last night was not enough, giving me to him was wonderful and now my body and my heart wants more. How did I ever think I could get away with casual sex? I am not built for that type of relationship and now I have set myself up to fall. The thought of what's to come is making me sick. I am going to be hurt no matter how much I pretend to be strong and to try to forget last night there is no way I will ever forget this man and what we shared last night. Everyone tells me…you never forget your first…why oh why did I ever think that letting Christian be my first will make things better. I gave him the one thing I could never take back and I'd be lying if I said that I regret it…last night with Christian the way he made love…I mean…the way he controlled my body and fucked…or wait…the way he had me…yeah that sounds better was everything I expected and more.

He was perfect and gentle and caring and I wish he was here to make me feel all the things I was feeling last night once again. I wish he was here for me to climb on top of him and give my body what it is so much desiring as the moisture between my very sore middle of evident of that. My body craves Christian but my heart aches for him. How could that be? After one night is this what is to come? I will never be rid of him. He's invaded my system and now I want what I can't have. A deep sad sigh escapes me mechanically I walk towards the window to look out unto the tranquility of the morning. Hugging my body I lean my forehead on the window and wonder if last night was a mistake and more importantly, if it was a mistake, what was the mistake…making love to him or letting him go.

_**What was I thinking…?**_

I keep asking myself…why did I play this dangerous game and accept a challenge that one of us was destined to lose. That's what happened. I lost. He dominated me and won. I begged him to take me. I can't believe I actually did that! Playing with fire resulted in me getting burned, seriously burned and now even with this strange pain in my soul, I must admit that being with Christian even if it was for just one night…was so much worth it. I rather have some of him…than to look back with regrets…the connection we had, the way he dominated every part of my body…will stay with me forever. I will never forget him. I know it was absolutely worth it...at least for me it was.

_**I can't help but to wonder… **_

Does he regret it? Does he regret the brief moment of…us? I wonder if that was the reason he left without hesitation. I mean this is what they do. I knew that. Jose explained it to us. Yet I still allowed him to enter me in more ways than one. This was our second encounter not even a date and I…oh God…I let him…take all of me. He must think so little of me. Does he think that my gift to him was a mistake? Was this about a game? He said it wasn't but could I believe him? Trust him? What made me give this man, this stranger my most prized possession?

Does he realize what I gave him? Did he want me as much as I wanted him? I could not resist him. He was my addiction…my fix. I had to have him…I had to give in and gift him…

_**My virginity...**_

I never wanted someone as much as I did and gave it to him without a second thought. But now I am so confused and don't know what to make of our encounter if that's what I should call it. Maybe he thinks this was a game I was playing and figured I'm too fast for him. Maybe he's placed me in the slut category! The possibility of that makes my stomach hurt, turn upside down and uncontrollably rush up…

_**Oh God**_**! **

My throat feels clogged, there's a lump in it making me feel like I could choke. I try to swallow the agony away to no avail. Almost instantly, the pain flips my stomach again and makes the bile rise.

_**Oh shit…I'm going to be sick!**_

Running to the bathroom, I barely make it to the toilet before the ache in my stomach and the horror in my soul is quickly deposited into the porcelain bowl making me choke. I heave until nothing is left in me…it hurts…oh how it hurts. Closing my eyes I consciously bite my lip trying to stop it from trembling, trying to control my emotions…but I am losing this battle very quickly…there is no doubt about it… the shuddering sob intensifies as the tears I was trying to hold back cascades down my face. Covering my face I finally let go and let the tears flow freely.

_**This is not me! I am such a huge mess! **_

I cried for what seemed like forever…but I must admit letting it go has made me feel better…well just a tad bit better. It's helping to put things into perspective. My head is throbbing but has stopped spinning long enough from me to be able to make my way into the shower. I wash up, brush my teeth and let the water massage my body. I still feel emotional but I really think my tears are all dried up. What's done is done and there is no turning back. I have to put on my big girl panties, hold my chin up and just move on. There is no sense in dwelling anymore on things we can't undo. Learn from your mistakes…I guess that's what I should do…but truthfully…last night…as much as I'm hurting today because my stupid heart put out more than he was willing to give…last night…was in a word…wonderful.

_**There I said it!**_ _**Admittance is the first step to healing. I guess…**_

I'm exhausted…both mentally and physically in more ways than one. I need to go back to sleep. Sleep it all off and see if I could somehow put what happened last night and since the first night we met into a more positive outlook. I really have to stop feeling sorry for myself and act like this was not a big issue…key word…_**ACT**_.

_**ACT…yeah…I am smart enough to do it…the question I how? How do I act like I don't care?**_

Stepping out of the shower and thinking I was out of the woods…I begin to feel sick once again. I need to take deep breaths attempting to control the nausea that is trying to resurface. Wait, am I hung over? I've drunk much more in the past and have never felt this sick. Why do I feel so bad? Why do I feel so…empty? Why do I feel so sad? Oh God…the pain in my stomach…oh God…I'm going to be sick again!

After vomiting for what seemed like forever and a month's worth of liquid I sit on the bathroom floor naked shivering, knees bent and lean my head back against the tub. My thoughts revert to the events of last night making my heart fill with agony. Why am I torturing myself? I was trying really hard to forget them…to avoid them…but my body is now hooked on the Adonis known as Christian Grey.

_**I want him…fuck! I so desperately need him. I wish he was here. **_

Taking a deep breath I finally get dressed and walk over to the window open it and try to breath in the fresh air to clear my mind and get my equilibrium back if that is what is making me sick or if the thought of never seeing him again is what has me sick…

What is he doing right now? Is he feeling like I am feeling right now? Desiring him, needing him, craving him? How do I get rid of this need for him? Is it about sex? Or is it about more? I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.

_**Once again I have to ask myself the question…**_

Did I make a mistake last night? If so…what was the mistake…letting him have me…or letting him go? Last night was in a word…perfect. His words, his touch, his kisses, his passion were simply wonderful. The way he made me feel, what he did to my body, the sounds he evoked from me and the way his beautiful body dominated mine left me breathless. Until it was over…until reality came crashing down. Everything was perfect until I realized that this was part of his game…his challenge and stupid me walked right into the trap he set for me, leaving me shattered.

I wish I could forget it. I need to forget him. I have to forget all of it. I have to find a way to do it, I know I will. I will be fine. I am so much stronger than this I just need to except what happen, face the reality and finally let it go.

Maybe I should remember…maybe that is the key to letting go. Closing my eyes I finally succumb to the memories and nearly come just from my memories. Last night was actually perfect. I should have handled the entire situation more maturely. I am a woman. I may have over reacted. If I am truly honest with myself…I must admit that last night was actually…perfect. Christian was gentle and sweet and kept asking me if I was okay. He kept asking me for permission and it's unreasonable for me to blame him for what transpired between two consenting adults.

You know what…this is bullshit. Why am I crying? I roughly wipe the tears away. Yes it hurts. Yes, I should have made love to a man who loves me as much as I love him…but the reality is this is what I wanted. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. No more regrets. I will not make him feel guilty. I begged him…oh God…I fucking begged him! I feel my cheeks burning. How embarrassing. But I did beg and he gave me what I asked for. I enjoyed every single second of it and those orgasms he gave me…_**OH EM GEE**_! What I wouldn't do to have one or two right now!

You see this is what I mean. How could I be mad or sad for getting what I wanted? He was so deliciously good. Mmmmm…his hands, his fingers…his mouth…oh my…his fat throbbing cock…so worth every tear I have shed. Maybe I did drink too much making me to over react. I do have all the symptoms of too much alcohol consumption. My head is pounding and my stomach is doing flips so the liquor must have played a part in my behavior. The soreness must be from the sex and the emptiness I am still feeling even with this revelation is probably due to the way I treated him afterwards. I was downright cruel! So the sadness I am feeling must be because I hurt him. The desolate feelings within me making my chest tight must be guilt. I really do have to apologize because the more I think of him and the way I treated him…the deeper the ache in my heart and strangely in my soul.

_**I have to reach out to him and make this right…and I want a repeat of last night…I am aching for it. The thought of not having it is almost…**_

_**Unbearable!  
**_I know what I am feeling is bad, real bad and I know that when the smoke clears I am going to be left standing there alone feeling used and left wanting something that could never be. Standing there alone with my heart in my hands and my soul in the gutter, but right now…I almost feel like…the joy of intimacy with him for just a little bit longer is so much worth the risk. It's almost a gamble that I have to decide to relate partake. Loneliness verses happiness. Giving into my wants and needs and allowing myself to feel what is brewing inside of me. Exploring these new feelings and allowing myself to trust. Being scared is part of the journey, part of the risk and if I end up falling hard or in love, allowing myself to grieve and learning from the time we've shared and moments we've had together even if it was for just a few minutes. But it's better to live with a few minutes of happiness of contentment and of bliss then to live with a lifetime of wondering and what ifs and regrets.

Sighing deeply I sit on the windowsill and run my fingers through my very damp hair and grab my brush and begin to untangled it.

My thoughts go back to him and last night. My lip begins to tremble; my emotions are all over the place. I don't want to cry again. I am trying to push the sadness back down and avoid the sob from escaping me. Biting my lip I close my eyes and somehow I don't know how…I feel him go right through me as if his soul just connected with mine. I know that is impossible. I know this cannot be!

_**What is happening to me? **_

I feel unbalanced Christian has unbalanced me…he introduced me to the world of mind blowing out of this world sex and stirred my world upside down. I am clueless to these foreign feelings. I know I have a physical sensation for him but the problem is that I don't know how to perceive them. He has evoked things within me that still have my body tingling from the inside out. Is there such a thing as love at first sight?

"_**Colpo di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians call it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy, cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed." ― **_J.M. Darhower, Sempre

_**Is that what has happened to me? **_

I can't be in love with this man! No fucking way! I don't even know him. This is not a fantasy world a fairytale this is the real world and I live in the here and now. Do I have feelings for him…of course I do! He was my first! I've allowed myself to feel things I've never felt before in my entire life! So of course I feel something deep for him…the question is…what? What is it? What has invaded my gut and has modulated my conscious? And more importantly…how do I control it to not overwhelm me, to consume me and destroy me? I can't allow him to get any deeper into my heart. I just need to explore the desires my body is craving but by doing so I am putting myself at risk of getting hurt.

_**Getting lost…I can't allow that to happen. **_

The warmth within my body tells me differently. Warmth I can't wash away that has now grown into heat overshadowing my abilities for control. I want to do what we did last night over and over again I need to do it. I ache for it…I ache for him. I pushed him away and now I want him back. This game is not over! I want to continue it…how do I get him back?

But how do I right this wrong? How do I make him see that I am okay with the way things happened last night and that the only thing I am regretting is my cruel words to him. I don't have a clue but I need to make it very clear to him that last night was a beautiful moment between us that I will cherish in my heart for eternity and that now I just want to continue to play his game. Looking at my night stand I see my favorite picture and as if the heavens have heard my prayers…of course! My other half!

_**Kate will coach me!**_

She is an expert with these kinds of things. She really is my rock. The way she held me last night…of course I freaked out! Come on…this was my first time and those earth shattering orgasms Christian gave me, made me delirious…basically losing my mind!

How do I make him understand that I'm okay? He is going to think that I am crazy. One minute I'm hot and next I am cold as ice and now this! But moving forward he will see that this was good and that I consider last night my first of many lessons giving me the knowledge I desperately needed when it came to matters of the heart and most importantly…men!

Bottom line…I am not going to blame him…I am going to thank him and use him! Yes…that is exactly what I am going to do. Come to think of it…he did win this game as I gave him the one thing I could never take back…my virginity…but I won too. How many women out there could say they lost their virginity to a real life Adonis? Or how about to the most handsome dominate there is…Master Christian Grey. Smiling to myself because I know that answer…zero. No other virgin has had the privilege. Only me!

He revealed last night I was his first virgin. He said he felt like this was his first time too. How much sweeter could he have been! I am so fucking stupid…pathetic! Instead of embracing how wonderful our first time actually was…I freaked out. If I could change anything about last night it would be my childish behavior. I mean come on…we are adults. This is what adults do…have casual sex…have one night stands…fuck their brains out!

Why should things be any different with me…with us? There were no pretenses between us. No broken promises. He was very forthcoming from inception. He laid his cards out right in front of me each time we spoke. He was very truthful. Always honest with me…sometimes brutally honest which always made me blush but if I am being honest his words always me hot…flaming hot. Why did I get so angry with him?

I won't continue to blame him for what we both wanted. I am such a fucking hypocrite. I feel so bad…the way I stormed out…acting like I was three years old instead of a full grown woman! Talk about immature! I had no right to treat him so badly. Why get upset over something that was mutually agreed upon by both parties? I really need to apologize. Tell him he did nothing wrong…in fact I really need to thank him for doing everything so incredibly right! For being so sweet and gentle and for making love to me instead of fucking me to win a challenge…part of a game like I so callously accused him of doing.

_**Yes…once again I admit it! Last night he made love to me…we made love to each other and I want it again and again and again…**_

His words I could hear them and the sadness in his eyes…makes my chest feel the tightness again…makes my heart hurt…wondering why I was so cruel to him!

"_Anastasia don't do this. Sweetheart, it was wonderful, better than I expected. Don't do this sweetheart. This was not about the challenge…this was not about a game…Anastasia, you've gotten into my system somehow." _

He called me sweetheart over and over again and he said we made love…yet I chased him away._ What a bitch! _He didn't deserve to be treated like that. Who the hell am I? My heart feels like it could explode just thinking about hurting him. He didn't deserve that.

He tried to get me to see that this was not about a game, it was about us. No matter what I may or may not feel he did not use me. He treated me with respect and even afterwards left me a message on my Ipad trying to make me see the light. Last night I didn't want to hear it…today…the new day has made me see clearer now…

His message was sweet and even though his message states this may be the start of something good…I know that which is virtually impossible I must admit his gesture was romantic and should have made me feel better. But once again…I react like a toddler and throw a tantrum ignoring his sweet words through the song he dedicated to me…for us.

_**Us? There I go again…confusing the analogy. Those two little letters make me chuckle. I am not that naïve. I know there could never be an "Us." **_

We come from two different worlds. Day and night is who we are, but no one absolutely no one can ever take away last night. For one glorious magical night…Christian Grey and I became an Us…a We…and because he was my first…I will never ever forget him. The thought of _**Us**_…makes me smile even though our moment was brief.

My heart does feel heavy and my eyes are once again filled with unshed tears but not due to sadness. My emotional state right now comes from finally understanding a connection and a closeness that reaches so deep within me if nearly knocks my breath away. He rocked my world, mesmerized me and made me lose my stability but my rationale of all the events of last night has allowed me to finally see the light and therefore accepting the inescapable fact that for one night and one night only Christian Grey and I belonged together. I will cherish our love…I mean our lovemaking for an eternity. I really need to be more careful and not confuse lust…with love.

Taking a deep breath, I think I may be able to fall back to sleep. My brain and body is exhausted. I'm okay now. I can't wait to tell Katie. Even though I still feel the tightness in my chest and the heaviness of my heart…I must admit…I feel better already! This is what was eating at me. I thought it was a possibility that I fell deep for this man but that could not be. There is no such thing as love at first sight. No such thing as lightening striking or cupid's arrow. For a brief moment I was stuck in a fairytale land and really believed that what I was feeling was more than what he gave me. I really have to stop reading all those romance novels. Love does not happen overnight. What happened last night had nothing to do with love or anything close to it. I am no expert at love or sex but it doesn't take a genius to know that what happened last night was nothing more than pure, unadulterated, hot, passionate, sweaty, sexy, mind blowing sex!

I will admit that it means a little bit more to me…but that's because it was my first time. Could I fall in love with him…yes…I mean maybe. That is the main reason I won't let this get any further than sex. I need to get this out of my system and then say good-bye to him the right way. Not with so much angst between us. He needs to know he did nothing wrong. This was consensual and what we both wanted and now this is what I want…

_**Casual friends with benefits connection or relationship…**_

Reaching for my phone I see the note he left on my Ipad…

"_I'm sorry. Please play…listen to the words. In this game…I lost. You won. This challenge…without you…its…well…listen to the song that tells you the rest…Christian."_

_**Start of something good huh Christian?**_

Sighing and closing my eyes I wonder …could this be so much more…if only…but I know it can't…a casual encounter or a game is all we could ever be…so yeah…I'll play the game…I'm in.

Taking a very deep breath I gather all of my strength and send him a quick text message…

"_Hey, it's me…Ana…I don't think I could say these words to you in person as I am so very embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I am even disappointed in my behavior. Christian… I really want to apologize to you…last night was wonderful. _

_Christian…I kind of freaked out a little afterwards. As you already know…I want to say I am sorry. This is all new to me. I lied to you. I don't regret it, none of it. It was good…real good…euphoria…it was mind shattering, out of this world…perfection. There I said it!_

_{blushing while fanning myself} _

_Seriously Christian…as you know I don't have experience with one night stands or anything sexual for that matter but if I'm going to be honest I must admit that last night was kind of magical. _

_So thank you. Please forget about the way I reacted last night. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. Let's not dwell on it okay. Let's just move forward. It was fun while it lasted. Maybe we could be friends…okay well that's it. Take care. Yours truly ~ Ana xo"_

I read it a few times, close my eyes and hit send then finally release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. That should do it. I rather apologize via text than in person. My body still wants him and I really can't have him anywhere near it… not until I get my thoughts and plans together. I need Kate to guide me and help me empower this entire situation. Until than I have to stay away from him. I have to come up with a plan on how to do this…I am definitely not strong enough to resist him. This all to new for me!

I hold the phone next to me hoping to get a respond…but he doesn't respond. Kate usually doesn't return one-night-stand phone calls either. I'm hoping his silence means that I am forgiven…

Should I get dressed and go to him. Speak to him in person. I stand up but regret it almost immediately. The sudden movement makes my head once again spin and my stomach flip upside down. Whoa! Maybe after I get over this hang over! I slowly walk over and reach over to drink the two Advil's I brought from the bathroom earlier and lay down trying to stop the room from spinning.

_**As soon as I close my eyes those grey eyes swoon and invade my thoughts. I want him…no I need him…and I must have him…even if it will break me. But there is a way to have him and protect my heart…**_

_**Control…**_I will need to control my heart and make this about self-gratification; nothing more, nothing less. I could do this.

_**Yes…Anastasia Rose Kavanagh Steele…I am going to do this!**_

Saying it instantly feels right. I have the power to my heart and it is I who will choose who shall have it. I will shield it and go into an agreement with my eyes wide open. I can't resist him and I am hoping he can't resist me. But will he do this? He is a powerful businessman. This could be a contract of sorts…a new Merger & Acquisition for him; two people agreeing to have sex…wonderful sex without any emotional baggage to come along and mess things up. We will have to agree to keep our stupid treacherous hearts (_**at least my heart**_) from putting their two cents into the equation. A business transaction that will be beneficial to us both and when one of us gets too close to the edge of falling to the land of the unknown and unwanted…the other will pull out and end the contract. Once it gets too deep it will be over…The Contract will be Nulled and Voided. No games, no challenges just honesty. If he wants me and I am available he will contact me and vice versa. No hearts and flowers, no phony expectations no broken promises.

_**I just need to find a way of keeping my heart from opening up to him. I could easily fall deeply for him…I know I could but I won't. **_

He is not the falling in love with an inexperienced stupid virgin type of a man. But he will teach me how to become desirable, how to attract a man and hopefully one day…I will find the man of my dreams and we will live our happily ever after. Maybe I am crazy, delirious and delusional for thinking this could work or that he would even agree to this type of agreement. But this is all I could offer right now. I don't want to give him any more than I already have and I definitely don't want to let him go.

Truthfully…I loved every part of last night from start to finish but bottom line…it was sex. Great life altering sex and if I sit here in this room in my pool of self-pity I am going to go crazy. So why not turn this around and make last night the start of something good…that was his message after all…he believes that what we have is the beginning of something good…I agree…

_**But I will control it…this will be on my terms and my terms only**_.

Mr. Christian Grey will have to take it or leave it…I know I am playing a dangerous game. I know what is at risk…everyone plays the game of life but not everyone follows the rules as they were made to be broken. This is the chance I am willing to take and if in the end I am left with a broken heart…than that was what was meant to happen that was my fate. Leaving my comfort zone behind and taking a leap of faith into something new is what I desire at this very moment. It is how I will find out whom and what I am truly capable of becoming and what is to become of my destiny.

I mean really if you want something you've never had, you got to do something you never done before…this is the conundrum of doing something I have never done before. This entire situation from start to finish is so out of my league but like I said…

Maybe it's better to do something and be wrong about it then to do nothing and regret it. It's time for me to embrace my fears, to stand up; to do something even if I am at a greater risk of making a total fool of myself because who the hell knows what comes next this is what I want and he is what I desire. I want to see him. I need to see him. I need to feel him, to connect our souls even if it is only for a moment in time. The question is how? And once I am there…what do I say and what happens next? But most importantly…once I am there…who is going to save me and make me strong enough to let him go. Who will prevent my tears from becoming blood, my light to become darkness and my soul not to weep…for I know deep within that once this is over I will be shattered and I am desperately hoping that this risk I am so daring to take this challenge will so greatly outweigh the grief.

_**A short while later…**_

I must have fallen asleep because the vibrating of my phone makes my fuzzy brain come back to earth. My heart is racing…did he respond? Looking down…disappointed…no…just a stupid text message reminding me to take my birth control pill which I've been taking since I was a teen to regulate my period. I drink it quickly and beg my body to go back to sleep.

Here we go again! _**Dread!**_ Why oh why am I torturing myself? My heart feels heavier than it did before…but why? Gah! I have to fight these feelings! I am probably still drunk! My thoughts are scattered and consumed with all things Christian Grey and somewhere inside of me I hear a tiny voice telling me to be truthful to him but more importantly to myself…I am in denial.

"No I am not! I can't be. He will destroy my heart. I have to protect myself at all cost."

Once again my heart is heavy…the pain I thought was gone is back and I really don't have a clue as to what to do.

I close my eyes and cry. Not really knowing exactly why I am crying…I want him, I don't, a one-night-stand, and friends with benefits, a challenge, a game…

A heartache…that is ultimately what is waiting for me no matter how I spin it…no matter what I do…that is what the end result will be. That is why my heart is heavy and why once again I am feeling like I did hours ago…I finally have to stop denying this feeling…these emotions and face reality and finally let it all out and finally cry…this tight feeling in my chest will never go away and will most likely consume me if I don't.

I thought earlier was bad…but now this seems to be worse…"_the morning after_." What a cliché! More like a crock of shit!

Why can't I be like him and not give a damn, he didn't have the courtesy to answer my text message to him. I wonder if experienced women feel this way the morning after. A one night stand…why does it leave you feeling…cheap? At least to me it has. Yes, the sex was good…I don't have experience but I would say the sex was great! On a scale of one to ten Mr. Christian Grey scored an eleven! He really turned me inside out, upside down and knocked me off of my feet. Just thinking about him and his muscle toned body and his huge…oh lord…his huge cock has me burning all over. Why the hell am I torturing myself with these thoughts! Why did I let this happen? When did my fantasy become a reality? I have to be careful what I wish for…I wished for Christian and a few minutes later he was here becoming the master of my universe by rocking my world!

How could I think I could pull off a contract of casual sex…I can't even get over what happened last night…

Dismay…just like last night…once again all I feel is dismay. The emptiness inside of me is almost unbearable. I know I should have given him a chance to speak, to tell me what was on his mind but I needed to drop him before he dropped me. I threw him out last night and ran away, not realizing what I was going to feel like afterwards. So I can't blame him…he has every right to ignore my text.

I just wish this feeling deep inside of me would just go away…quickly.

How do I describe it? It feels like torment. It feels like I have lost someone so dear to me leaving me so abandoned the morning after. I really don't understand these emotions since we barely knew each other. I mean really we've only had two encounters. The first one we kissed briefly and the second one…closing my eyes…oh dear lord…the second one was…perfect.

Suddenly this room feels to warm, too small. I have to get out and clear my head. I have to try to make sense of what has happened to me and has me all over the place. I can't make rhyme or reason with this situation. I want him…no I need him…I thought we could continue this game but he isn't even answering my text.

_**Oh God, he's ignoring me because I am a slut! I should be ashamed of myself. I knew him for a second before allowing him between my legs. I gave this complete stranger my virginity. I don't even know him. Now I feel worse! **_

Ignoring my spinning head I throw on some yoga pants, a sports bra and running shoes…I need to run and run until this pain in my head and in my heart goes away…

Honestly…I don't regret it. I wanted him that first night. I asked him to leave because I was so scared and without a fight he just left. Now he is ignoring me. I feel so used. But what did I expect? This is what I wanted. What I asked for. This is what was meant to happen. This is what is meant to be. Nothing more…nothing less, which is definitely what I got.

He is a Dom. I was a virgin. The two don't mix. I am inexperienced and he is…an expert. The way he touched me, kissed me and caressed me…oh why did I tell him to leave? We could have played all night long. If I had not asked him to leave, would he had left anyway? I have never done this before. What happens after a one night stand…a really hot one night stand at that. Well I surely don't have a clue. I wonder if there is a manual out there…you know…One Night Stands for Dummies. The thought of that makes me giggle.

_**Ana Kav-Steele you are pathetic! I need control I can't keep going like this…crying, giggling, confused, happy, sad…too many emotions right now. **_

Gah! Go run and hopefully once I return Kate will be up and she could make sense of this mess! Kate will know how to handle this…she will make it better. She always does. We take care of each other. That is the bond we have. She is a pro at this. Not that my other half is a slut…but she is an expert when it comes to men and matters of the heart. I need to speak to her…I need to speak to him…I actually want to see him…again. No stop it!

Grabbing my keys, my ipod, a bottle of water and some cash just in case I am off. The morning feels cool but good. There are not many people around. I begin to run towards the park. I just need to run and get him out of my system even if it's for a little while. I mean really…a contract Ana? Who do I think I am fooling? This is not me.

After running for just a few minutes I realized that this is exactly what I needed. This is what I needed, my body needed physical relief and this right here is perfect. Running until my legs collapse will hurt so much less than running into the arms of the man who is going to crush me. I have to try to focus on the here and now. See the reality of what has happened and what's to come. What lies ahead and whatever my fate…or our fate will bring will be our destiny. But for now…all I want to do is to try to make sense out of all this nonsense.

Ahhh….this feels so good. My body is burning all over, I feel the sweat running down my back, the crisp air clearing my brain, my thoughts, my lungs…and helping me see the light. This is what I needed…No thoughts…no worries…just me and the road ahead…

Closing my eyes briefly and taking a deep breath I continue running and pick up my speed I know this road, I could run it with my eyes close…it feels nice…really, really nice…relaxing…making it literally impossible to focus on anything but the road…turning the corner…

_**THUMP! BUMP!**_

Something hard, loud noise, crashing, screaming…pain!

"_**Watch where the fuck you're going…hey wait…no I got you…don't fall…fuck…Ana!"**_

Hitting the floor hard!

_**What was that? Grey eyes…beautiful grey eyes…oh fuck! No…damn…didn't see that coming! Am I Dreaming of Christian…lightness now quickly turning into…**_

_**Darkness…**_

**Please review...shall I continue?**

The Challenge is on Pinterest…and there is a nice…very nice video of Elliott and Kate on my blog…both links are below…follow me…on my blog...wordpress...roseagrey

or

Pinterest/rosegrey618/the-challenge-~-a-fifty-shades-of-grey-fan-fiction/

Let me know your thoughts.

Rose Grey x


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews…

As promised…here it is…I love all the challenges I keep getting

This chapter is short…and unedited…so please forgive its errors.

**Chapter 6**

**Elliot & Kate ~ **_**The Morning After…**_

_**Sexting**_ ~

Hey there sexy lady…are you up yet? ~ EG

Good morning love, yes I am. Last night was good…real good…too bad we stopped. Too bad I safe-worded…but only after your mouth did some magic…oh btw…how is your brother? ~ KKS

My dick is still hard and dripping needing you. You let me eat you and then told me to stop. It's okay. I must admit your juice is as sweet as candy and I can't wait to finish what we started. My brother…he could be better, never seen him like this. How about your sweet sexy little sister who is now a hot little sex kitten? I can't believe my brother got the virgin before I got the veteran. Did I choose the wrong twin? ;) ~ EG

She is still sleeping…I think. Hey should I be worried or jealous? What's with the wink love? Are you really doubting yourself? Don't you want to taste the rest of me…my candy was just a little bit of the icing…how about getting a piece of the cake? ~ KKS

You don't want to know the bad thoughts I am having or should I say the naughty thoughts I just had. I want the cake and the ability to eat it too! Now that we all know what this game is about…let me ask you…how would you feel about a threesome featuring me, you and a sexy brunette? I'll bring the frosting and the whip cream. Drooling like a dog in heat. }:p ~ EG

Hmmm…really? Is that your fantasy…getting my sweet little sister into bed…you and me, us…doing all sorts of freaking things. The twins all creamy and ready…is that what you want love? ~ KKS

Fuck! The visual is so fucking sweet! Yes…that's what I'm talking about baby. What do you have in mind can I come over? What are you wearing ? }:-D ~ EG

Nothing…I'm completely naked…and wet…and hot and my fingers are…yummmm. ~ KKS

Shit baby! Your fingers are what? You're driving me crazy baby…I'm so rock hard my tip is wet…precum is dripping for you. I'm stroking it baby…all for you right now I want to lick those fingers each and every one of them then I'm going to run my tongue all the way down to that sweet pussy. I didn't get to bang it last night but that is going to change…soon real fucking soon. Shit I should be banging that tight little pussy right now…you safeworded…didn't play fair and we were interrupted. But that's not going to happen again…that I am promising you. I'm going to drive you so fucking crazy and each time you are about to cum I am going to stop…the only way to make you cum will be on my dick! I'm going to lift you up and slam you so fucking hard into my cock that you gspot is going to beg for mercy as she creams all over me and flows like Niagara Falls down my swollen cock. Could you see that baby…Katie…I'm so fucking horny…I need to see you right now. I'm stroking it baby…fuck…tell me where are your fingers right now and is that sweet little brunette up yet…let her watch you glisten for me. ~ EG

Yes! Oh Elliott Yes! My fingers are curling up into a **BIRD** (◣ _ ◢)┌∩┐I am fucking flipping you Asshole! My sister! Really! Fuck you Elliott! Oh wait! That is not going to happen ever! I need something better…lose my number idiot! Oh one more thing…you're horny good! Now do me a favor and go fuck yourself! ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮~ KKS

Ending the call and screaming into my pillow…

_**Men! I fucking hate them! Especially men with the last name GREY! **_Speaking of which…right now I need my Annie…rushing to her room I am shocked with what I find…it is empty.

She is gone. Where the hell is she? Her cellphone is here but she is nowhere to be found. I hope she is okay. It's almost 12noon…maybe she went to get us some lunch. Just in case…I'm going to shower than if she is not back…I will panic and go looking for her. She was a mess last night. Annie love…let me feel you…where are you?

Nothing…where the heck is she? My baby sister…I need to find her. I rush into the shower and completely ignore the incoming call as it is coming from the idiot I just told to fuck off…

Why can't he take the hint…Elliott Grey…go take a long walk on a short pier! Right now I need to find my better half!

**Elliott**

Holy shit! What the fuck was that? One minute my blonde beauty is all hot and into my little joke and the next minute she is flipping out…whoa there sexy lady…talk about whiplash! Damn she is so fucking hot. She just called me an asshole and instead of pissing me off…all I want to do is go over there and fuck her…fuck her harder…my dick is so fucking hard…I'm going to hop in the shower…jerk my best friend off, check on Christian then drag his ass to get his hot tamale back. All they need is a little push to set them straight. Little Grey has never been in love…I have…well I thought I was…fuck love!

But I can't tell him that he is going to hurt really bad either way. So why not get some of the good before the bad hits him hard. Love for me failed. Now my philosophy is to fall in love with pussy. Pussy is the love of my life. Not having it is a tragedy. Dicks were made to fuck and pussies were made to be fucked…me…I was made to fuck every pussy that is thrown my way and having the ability to fuck one while eating another…man that is heaven. That is love…because I sure love me some pussy! Katherine Kav-Steele denying me her pussy last night is unacceptable but teasing me this morning…Nah…there is no way she is getting away from me now. She just upped this challenge to a higher level.

My little beauty is going to submit to me and will be on her knees getting spanked and fucked…by end of today! She thought telling me to go fuck myself was going to push me away…shit that just made me want to shove my dick harder into her to make her scream! Hearing a woman shriek in ecstasy…is fucking beautiful…so erotic and I must admit… the sound of it is so beautiful it could easily make this grown man cry!

I am about to jump in the shower and handle my business when my phone rings…its Sawyer.

"Grey" this better be good!

"Mr. Grey, Christian was in a little accident in the park."

He's got my full attention my brother and the word accident should never intertwine that word in the same sentence as my little brother is worse to me than looking evil straight in the eye. A phrase I fear worse than death! I am throwing on jeans and sneakers and have grabbed a t-shirt before rushing out the door headed towards the park.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Sawyer it's your fucking job and Taylor's to protect him. What the fuck happen?"

I am going to fucking kill them both! I am running out the door…scared…he has to be okay…fuck this elevator is taking too long…I'm taking the stairs.

"He is fine but the other victim is not…she's not really hurt…we think…but she has passed out. Your brother is freaking out and has asked me to call you and Dr. Grey to come to the park. He doesn't want to move her and we don't want to call the paramedics…not yet."

That's strange "why the fuck not? If she is passed out she is in need of medical attention. Call 911 and make sure they are both fine. Which way do I go? I'm in the car…is it in the main path headed towards the Pike Street Markets?"

"That's correct Sir. We are exactly on that path. Mr. Grey is adamant no police no 911 call. She never hit the ground. He caught her before she fell but she passed out. He thinks she just fainted…he said to tell you it's Ms. Kavanagh-Steele Sir…he said to tell you it's Anastasia. They were both jogging in opposite directions and literally crashed into each other. Tee and I tried to intercept…we saw it happening but it happened too fast and before we knew it they crashed. She slammed into him hard and bounced off of him falling to the ground but he was able to catch her head and cup it before it slammed into the concrete. She must have freaked out and passed out. Now he's freaking out…the only person he will listen to right now is…you."

What! Fuck! This can't be happening! How the fuck did these two end up in the same park running towards each other and crashing into each other. I know my brother he is either in his Dom mode right now controlling everything and barking orders or he has converted into the scared little boy my mother brought home twenty four years ago…I'm silently praying to find the Dom.

"Luke…I'm a minute away. Tell him I'm already there. Keep him calm." This is bad…if Taylor could not get him to call 911 I already know what to expect…

I'm there on the scene almost immediately. When I arrive I am surprised at what I find…

Christian is holding Ana like a baby close to his chest. Jason and Luke and some of the other guards are blocking him like a human shield and are trying to get him to let her go; to no avail. My car screeches and I run out but before I reach him I hear the sweetest little voice making me stop in my tracks.

"Christian…you're here." He smiles coming back to reality and hugs her tighter.

"Ana, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? You scared the daylights out of me. Thank fuck you're okay. Ana I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. Tell me you're okay sweetheart."

She smiles shyly and nods briefly while biting her lip. Fuck that's hot. He lets out a breath as a sign of relief and begins to stand up. Still holding her bridal style in his arms she really looks so fragile. He begins to walk towards the SUV but is halted immediately when Ana's little fingers make their way to his hair and pulls on him so he could look at her. She whispers a sweet thank you to him and looks towards me giving me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. I'm glad she's fine. But I feel so sorry for my brother…

This little lady is going to turn my little brother's world upside down. What kind of magic does she possess? She is like the female version of the Greek God Zeus…striking his heart with her bolt of lightning making him fall head over heels in love with her innocence. I wonder if the feeling is mutual. By the look of things…I am guessing the answer to be yes!

My thoughts are interrupted by Christian…he's already in the SUV with Ana…he finally realized I am here.

"Lelliott I'm taking Ana back home…are you coming with us?"

Fuck! Perfect! This is going to be so fucking good…Katie is not going to know what hit her…well she might recognize my twitchy hand…but making my little blonde beauty submit to me is going to be so much fun!

"Hell fucking yeah! Ryan here's my keys…take my car back, I'm riding with the love birds in the SUV."

I look over at Ana as I said those words and see her cheeks turn bright pink as she bites her lip…damn I wonder what else could make her turn pretty in pink! Christian leans over and whispers for her to not bite her lip than leans over and tugs at it with his own teeth. Oh he has it bad and I have to remember this one is his. Damn it could have been so much fun! Little Grey's girl…lucky bastard! Her innocence and sex appeal…is just what my dick is begging for. Yeah, yeah…this little lady is off limits…but her sister…the delectable, tenacious Katherine Kavanagh-Steele…is not! Oh I can't wait to see her face when I enter her apartment and even more when she begs me to fuck her!

I look at my phone and reread her text…

Telling me to go fuck myself was the best words Ms. Katie Kav-Steele has ever said to me…no woman has ever challenged me before. Kate has made this little game so much more interesting.

A few minutes later as we are walking up to their door getting ready to knock a goddess opens instead greeting us with bloodshot eyes and a heart that looks likes it was about to break!

The angst in her soul is making my chest swell and feel tight and something else…WTF!

Running past me like she doesn't even see me she lunges herself straight into Ana's arms and begins to sob…stealing my breath and making my heart weep as the love she has for her sister reminds me of the love I have for my little brother Christian…

"Oh thank God! Annie…where were you? I was going crazy. I thought something happened to you. Your phone was here and you left without leaving a note…you never leave without leaving a note. Why did you do that? Oh Annie…please don't ever do that to me ever again. I can't bear to lose you. The thought of it is just too much."

They hug each other tightly making me realize that the power little Annie has over little Grey is just as lethal as the power her sister may be able to have over me! Fuck…I need to get the fuck out of here! Right now!

As I turn to walk away she notices me and quickly runs towards me…

"Elliott wait…we need to talk…please don't walk away." I want to walk away…I need to walk away. My head knows it…fuck even my heart knows it…but my best friend…the almighty cock…doesn't and unfortunately he is the powerfulness one of us all…so what do I do…knowing the difference between right and wrong…good and evil…

I smile and walk right to her…right into her arms as this green eye beauty hugs me and kisses me while leading me straight into her room. Heaven and hell…all in one! She knows what she is doing…fuck…she definitely knows what she is doing…

Without a word…our clothes melt off of each other and without a word I get to finish what we started last night…

Over and over again!

What a fool I was to walk into the web of the black widow spider…to be trapped and held until she kills me…but if buried balls deep in this tight sweet juicy pussy is how I will die…who am I to argue with destiny…it is what it is! But what a way to go!

_**Now…the sex…**_

I held on to Kate's hips and slowly, gently moved in and out of her. I look down and watch her body swallow my cock and her rosebud seemed to wink at me. It seemed to dare me to move a little faster, a little harder, and all I could do is comply making me growl and pound in deep. Kate's body answered me, pushing hard back against my body. Our movements become frenzied as if we each want to take the other to our limit.

But I am the fucking Dom here. This pussy is mine for the claiming. Pumping in and out of her tight hole, I knew she was close. I'm not sure how much longer she would last. I pushed in deeper, harder, faster and then I felt it. Kate's pussy muscles seemed to squeeze my dick – trying to milk my cock. I look at the way she is clenching her hands and how her head is thrown back, driving her body back against mine. Her body is wet with lust and lost with desire…so fucking sexy. She looks up at me and is almost begging me…for mercy…that's right baby…feel this…as I go harder and faster like never before making her scream.

"Elliott fuck yes…don't stop…yes…like that…oh…oh…fuck…I'm going to cum! Please let me cum! Elliott please!"

My hand goes to her clit, I spank twice it and pulls it before I apply the correct amount of pressure to it making the tears come out of her eyes as she is aching for her release…yeah this is where I wanted you…now you could come. I kiss her hard and bite her lip. Pulling her hair while I'm still pounding hard into her I growl into her mouth…

"Now baby…this pussy feels so fucking good…come for me baby, go ahead…let it go…NOW." One final thrust before she screams and her greedy pussy squeezes my dick hard. Her creamy juices gushes out…hot rich, delicious liquid spills all over my cock while her nails dig deep into my back making me bleed. Pleasure and pain!

She is thrashing like an animal and screeching like a banshee! So fucking erotic…

Her pussy is swallowing my dick. The heat builds inside my balls and with two more deep thrusts I shoot the thickest sperm into the condom that is buried deep inside of her. The load is so powerful so thick my little Katie falls off the cliff again screaming my name. Kate having an orgasm is a rare and beautiful sight. I need to see it over and over again. Her pussy is still milking me and it seems like I am coming forever before I finally empty inside of her. That shit was so good! Ah Kate and orgasms…I need to find a way to brand it…as a matter of fact…just as I feel her body relaxing…coming back to reality from the two powerful orgasms I just gave her I decide I need to see it once more.

I pull out and quickly pick her up and make her sit on my face. I part her lips that are so nice and wet and slide a finger deep inside of her and begin to pump. She gasps but has not time to respond because I flattened my tongue and quickly found my prize… her very hard nub…her over sensitive clit. My tongue is going round and round on her hard nub, watching for her reaction concentrating on it and while I drove a second finger into her at the same time. I have never been with a woman who reacted as fast as Kate. Her body rose up and my hand was soon filled with wetness.

Elliooooottttt…. Kate yells, feeling like she had lost control of her body. While her body convulses I quickly move my mouth to her hole and drink. This is sweeter than any nectar I could imagine. She came hard and she came fast; I am fucking amazed.

When she started to relax, I pulled out and lay her down then move up to kiss her. Kate's face is soft and sweet, the content expression of an over satisfied lover is written all over her face as she curls up like a little baby and falls to sleep. So very sweet.

I get up and make my way to the bathroom and clean myself up. Putting on my boxers I look up and see the most beautiful sight…a sleeping beauty. Although I want to leave…I just can't. As I lay next to her she stirs and I can't help to whisper…

"Are you okay baby." She smiles and I swear that smile shoots me right through my soul. She purrs then smiles very sleepily and snuggles closer to me getting extremely comfortable almost dosing off to sleep. She moans softly and kisses my chest…

"Of course I am. I haven't been this okay in a long, long time." Then she falls back to sleep.

I am holding her close, her head resting on my chest. I am listening to the comforting rhythmic sound of our hearts beating.

_**Kate…what are you doing to me? **_

Her words...she finally said what I have been thinking while I was in the bathroom,

"I haven't felt this way in a very long time and it feels…okay. I thought Christian had it bad…what do these twins have? What sort of magic spells have they casted over us?

Kate smiles and snuggles closer to me like as if she heard my thoughts. Having her this close feels delightfully perfect. I get comfortable and wrap myself around her and quickly feel my eyelids getting so much heavier.

I love being here…with her…right now…

Who knows what is happening…who cares. All I know is that this all started out with a game Christian and I were infamous for playing a challenge that we were sure we were destined to win…but somehow these two beauties have changed the rules and now you know what…

_**As crazy as this sounds…and now…everything feels exactly right. **_

**Please review…**

**Thought I give you a short chapter…before I go to sleep…goodnight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews…

My road to recovery is…my laptop…and my thoughts…with a little bit of Elliott and Kate and lots and lots of Anastasia & Christian Grey!

Thank you for your wonderful comments…they do keep me motivated.

**Chapter 7**

_**Christian &Anastasia…**_

I push Christian towards the wall closes to my bedroom and increase the intensity of my strokes…

"Fuck Ana…damn baby."

His eyes are closed and his lips slam into me as he passionately kisses me. His hand reaches down to the inside of my pants and finds my soft spot and begins to twirl and tease it. Closing my eyes I immediately feel my legs get week which make me pull away from his lips and begin to kiss his jaw, his neck his throat, his collarbone and as soon as I reach his chest his breathing increases…I don't know why but I feel like I shouldn't touch it…I look up and the look in his eyes changed from lust to fear and it breaks my heart.

He doesn't want to be touched there…I want the lust to come back, I bite my lip and slowly lower myself to my knees and feel Christian's intake of breath. His hands go into my hair and he removes the tie from my hair letting my long hair cascade down my back. He moans when he realizes how soft and long my hair is…

"So beautiful baby, you are so beautiful."

His words are my undoing…I want to show him just how beautiful he is…I look up and lock our eyes while my mouth slowly makes it way to the moisture and the small opening on the tip of his huge cock. I slowly lick the wetness off his cock and feel his dick bounce and throb against my chin. I grab it and begin to stroke it again while licking just the head. Christian's breathing is faster and sexier and now he is biting his lip making me want to climb back up and suck on the bottom lip his teeth are grazing. I almost did…but something else needs my attention…something else is throbbing and unbelievably growing in my hand and without realization I lower my mouth over his penis while flattening my tongue and going down deep until I can't no more.

"Oh Fuck Ana…yes baby…fuck baby…swallow it…go deeper."

What! Go deeper? Does he realize he is asking me to take what looks like to be ten plus inches of pure delicious, throbbing, cock into my mouth and that my mouth is a virgin just as much as my pussy was?

"Please baby…try to go deeper…please try it."

Shit how could I resist! He is begging me! He is answering my thoughts and the way his words sound so sexy, so erotic I can't help but to do what he is begging me to do and try to go deeper and whoa! Low and behold! No Gah Reflex!

Mmmmm….I moan while going deeper which is making my baby become undone against the wall he is trying to use to keep himself up.

"Fuck Ana! Oh Yes…shit…don't stop." He growls through gritted teeth.

I swallow this juicy overgrown green plantain! I swallow him all the way down and suck deep and hard as I go up. I feel him trembling in my mouth. Could you believe he is still growing! Longer and thicker I open my mouth and relax my throat to accommodate this huge beautiful ripe dick that is now fucking my mouth, my tongue and my throat.

"Anastasia sweetheart…I'm close baby…I'm close…stop right now because I can't do it myself."

What stop right now…hell fucking no! I moan and begin to suck harder, faster, deeper and let his precum and my saliva fall freely down his dick lubricating my throat and allowing me to go deeper and pulling and sucking like a straw each time I go back up. I grab his ass through the jeans he is still wearing and bring him closer and feel the strength of his hands on my hair as they run right through it before they fist in my hair and pull on it hard like he is trying to control the orgasm that is trying to rip him in half.

His body and dick is fighting a battle with my tongue and my mouth…

But he loses and my mouth wins…he finally stills and his teeth clench and his hips stop moving and the only thing moving is the flowing liquid that I am still sucking and drinking pouring out of his dick. My head is bopping up and down and my tongue is swirling all around lapping up his wonderful creamy milk.

"Ana…oh…oooohhh…yes…ooohhhh FUUUUUCKKK baby!"

He holds his breath and I look up to see his eyes are rolled up and his head is swaying side to side, his mouth is in a frozen "O" and his body is jerking as my mouth thrusts deeper and sucks harder swallowing every inch of him and sucking every single inch of him dry until the tears roll down the sides of my eyes.

"Ana…that was amazing…fuck baby…I'm going to suck you even harder and then I am going to fuck you until you fucking scream my name…he still unable to move and I slowly release his dick and make a popping noise then smack my lips then lick them just to tease him a little bit more. I stand up and kiss him softly on his lips and whisper…

"There is nothing tastier than a creamy juicy lolliCock. Yummm."

He laughs out loud which make me giggle.

"Oh really? Nothing better than a lolliCock? Oh I know something better…it's called a lolliClit…but only if the lolliClit is attached to a certain individual…yummy…come here baby…time for me to taste that sweet creamy candy." He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He quickly kisses my lips while he is slowly walking me towards the kitchen counter. Just as he was sitting me down on the counter and spreading my legs his phone begins to vibrate…

"Christian baby…you are vibrating…your phone is vibrating…Christian…come get me…don't leave me…Christian."

Anastasia what is happening to you…wait…don't go…sweetheart…wait…don't leave…what the fuck happened? She's gone? How can that be? Just like a cloud of smoke she's gone…

And then my eyes slowly open…

_**Shit it was a dream!**_Looking down I see that some of the dream was real…she really made me come! I need a fucking shower…

The vibrating phone was real too…fucking phone! Whoever is texting me will have to wait until I clean myself up. Damn…what a fucking dream!

_**Christian ~The morning after…**_

The vibrating of my phone alerting me of the incoming text has awakened me…fuck what a dream.

After the shower I go to see who interrupted my dream and almost fell into cloud nine when I realized who was texting me…

**Anastasia…my sweetheart….**

**Maybe dreams do come true! **

Sitting on my bed, I take a deep breath and begin to read…

"_Hey, it's me…Ana…I don't think I could say these words to you in person as I am so very embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I am even disappointed in my behavior. Christian… I really want to apologize to you…last night was wonderful. _

**Pausing I take a deep breath…the feeling is mutual baby…**

_Christian…I kind of freaked out a little afterwards. As you already know…I want to say I am sorry. This is all new to me. I lied to you. I don't regret it, none of it. It was good…real good…euphoria…it was mind shattering, out of this world…perfection. There I said it!_

_{blushing while fanning myself} _

**I could see her blushing…she's always blushing she is so adorable…**

_Seriously Christian…as you know I don't have experience with one night stands or anything sexual for that matter but if I'm going to be honest I must admit that last night was kind of magical. _

_So thank you. Please forget about the way I reacted last night. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. Let's not dwell on it okay. Let's just move forward. It was fun while it lasted. Maybe we could be friends…okay well that's it. Take care. Yours truly ~ Ana xo"_

**That's it! Nothing else! Did she just blow me off with her "It was fun while it lasted we could be friends bullshit! FUCK! THIS WOMAN IS DRIVING ME FUCKING INSANE! She is telling me to not dwell on it? Just like that! Okay no problem…that's what I'm trying to fucking do! Not dwell on it but you've gotten into my fucking bloodstream! I can't stop thinking of you and fucking wanting you…no needing you! Friends…friends…really? **

**FUUUCK ANA! **

My blood is boiling. Throwing the phone across the wall the screen shatters as it crashed into the floor. My breathing is becoming erratic; I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest. I need to get out of here. This is not me. I feel so fucking out of control. I need to gain it back. I need to fuck something really hard but unfortunately the root of the problem is that she's the only want I want to fuck right now and tie up, spank, punish and fuck…HARD!

_**Option two…exercise! **_

I'm going for a run. I need to calm down and clear my head. I have to come to terms with what happened last night and what is happening to me. Friends is that all she wants to be…Fine! Now if I could tell these feelings inside of me to listen to my brain instead of my heart I should be good. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that my heart is like the sun…once it comes up there's nothing that can shut it off…the only thing that could mask the sun is the darkness…

The darkness I once felt is gone because of this new emotion I am experiencing…an emotion that Elliott summed up in one word…

"**Love**" quickly becoming the death of me!

One little word powerful enough to destroy me, four little letters able to turn my world upside down. I haven't been able to sleep, eat or fuck anyone else but the person who is feeding this so call love. Last night attempted to get some sleep but it was impossible since my night was filled with nightmares but this time the main characters were Anastasia and me!

_**She doesn't want me. I want her…but she doesn't want me. How do I get over that? I didn't even get a chance to explore or embrace having her. If this is love…why am I feeling such anguish, such pain? **_

These strange sentiments for this sweet little Venus are driving me crazy and confusing the hell out of me why is that? Is it because she is rejecting me? Women don't reject me. I'm not used to that. I usually am the one rejecting them. Could that be the reason I am longing her, desiring her, craving her, needing her. Could that be the reason my heart swells with the thoughts of her body, her aura, her everything? Those blue eyes have me mesmerized. Last night making love to her was like she just said in her text was wonderful.

Yet she safe worded…why? She safe worded…fuck! She fucking safe worded. The look in her eyes when we were making love, when I entered her was mystical. Those eyes went right through me down to my soul. She grabbed my fucking heart and stole it, I don't want it back. I want her to give me hers. But she doesn't want to and she doesn't want me. I nearly broke down and cried like a baby when she ran out and left me there alone in her room.

She nearly broke me. What the fuck is happening to me! This isn't me. I need to get my head out of lala land and get my shit together. I need to push these feelings back to wherever they derived from and just try to forget about everything that has happened since we met.

_**I need to most of all try to forget about my little sweetheart…Anastasia. **_

The question is how? How do you give up air once you realized it is helping you breathe? Yes, she's my air…that's the perfect analogy of my baby…without her I'll suffocate…it will feel like I have no air and I can't breathe. Fuck! This shit is too real, too fast…too deep! The walls feel like they are caving in…I have to get the fuck out of here!

"Taylor."

"Sir." My head of security Jason Taylor is always just a second away.

"I'm heading for a run in the park right now. I see you're dressed for work. If you want to join me you may do so but I am leaving now. No time to wait. I'll run the path towards Pine and Pike Street. You could catch up once you've changed."

"Mr. Grey, I must insist that you allow me a minute to change. Luke Sawyer is downstairs and was already in his workout gear since we were expecting you earlier. I just recently changed. Sir…I can't allow you to go out alone. It's not safe."

I know he's looking out for my best interest but he works for me not the other way around. I frown and give him my don't fuck with me CEO/DOM voice.

"Taylor…I'm leaving and no one is stopping me. You said a minute…well your minute is up…like I said…catch up when you're ready."

I turn and walk towards the elevator and press the button. Just as it arrives and as I am stepping in someone also slips in stopping the doors from closing. That someone is my head of security Jason Taylor in sweats and sneakers. Fuck! How did he change his clothing so quickly? He was just dressed in an Armani suit less than a minute ago. Does he have the speed of lightning as a secret skill? I arch my eyebrow and look at him then furrow my brow with a "_**how the fuck"**_ look.

He nods but his look is still impassive. Damn this guy is amazing. He's like a brick wall it will take a bulldozer to bring him down. The thought of it makes me smirk, he sees it and looks at me and in a sardonic tone answers my silent question…

"_**36 seconds to be exact Sir. I apologize for requesting a minute. I'm looking forward to the run."**_

Shaking my head I can't help the chuckle that escapes me. I clear my throat trying to sound stern but failing miserably.

"I see that. No problem…just don't let it happen again."

He nods again and tries to act serious but I see the twitch in his lip as he wants to laugh too.

"No Sir I won't." It feels good to laugh. Thanks Jason…

Shaking my head I clap his shoulder as we exit the elevator. Jason Taylor…this man always has my back no matter what. Why did I think I could leave or attempt to leave without him as my shadow? He's always here to do what's best for me…somehow this little moment just made all that anger I was feeling disappear. I'm ready for my run.

Stepping outside feels good already. Taylor and Sawyer are going to join me but I am going to work their gluteus off…I need to feel the pain somewhere other than my heart.

"Sir, we will be right behind you don't worry about us."

That's another reason Jason Taylor is one of my trusted employees, he knows what I need, think, and is always there to protect me at any cost. I don't know if Lelliott spoke to him or not but my unspoken words and I guess my body language spoke volumes because the need to be alone to clear my brain is transparent to Jason Taylor. He'll follow closely behind while giving me enough space to think and try to recuperate from this mess.

I nod and begin to run. I glance back at them as I begin to pick up speed and salute them before I begin to run.

"Laters boys." I'm off leaving them in the dust.

If they really wanted to catch up to me, I know they are able to but why not have a little bit of fun with my security team. Right now I'll do anything to get my mind off of the beautiful little brunette who is torturing me.

After a few minutes the burn is slowly creeping through my body. I could feel the intensity of my workout especially as I am running uphill as full speed. Ahhhh, this is what I needed. My heart is pumping, the blood is flowing, my brain is working hard to keep up the oxygen flow and my angst and dread are finally gone. Working out is the best remedy to heal the torment I was feeling. The smell of the fresh outdoors and the crisp mid-morning air is almost like therapy on my soul. I've been running for about thirty minutes, my body is drenched and my limbs are tight and aching but I can't stop. I need to keep going. I have to keep going because if I don't then those feeling that make me feel like I am drowning will…

_**Fuck! Return…no…not again…**_

Suddenly and without warning the pain I've been trying to mask hits me hard…_**Anastasia.**_ Shit…I've got to see you baby. My body craves you Venus…what can I do to convince you this was not a game. Fuck I'm even having a hard time believing that fact but it's true. You've bewitched me with your innocence and your beauty. You keep pushing me away making yourself to be my biggest challenge but I am not trying to play games with you…the challenge I am facing will be to convince you to give in to what is happening between us, to submit to me and finally be **MINE.**

What am I saying?

Am I really ready for this type of relationship? I've never had a real girlfriend. Elena was the closest to a real relationship and that shit was twisted. So what am I up for? This is all new to me. Fuck! I feel like a fucking wimp. I want her to submit to me but in reality she is the one holding the fucking cards, it is her game and she is dominating me! Ana sweetheart, you've beguiled me. I want you so fucking much. Is this an infatuation or is it more. _**Love?**_ I don't know…I don't know if I want love, if I'm ready for love. That shit messes with the person you are, changes you it could either make you a better person or shatter you completely. Is that a gamble I am willing to take?

_**Maybe…but… **_

I can't let her take full control of me. I thrive on control that is how I'm built and how I was designed. But somehow this little beauty has taken all that ability away. I want to see her again. I need my air to breathe…she's it. Fuck how did this happen? How did I let it happen? How could it happen this fast?

_**Fuck…no way!**_

I'm going to fight these feelings…be the Dominant I've been. Conquer these feelings and do away with them and be rid of my little goddess…my Venus that I have fallen in love…wait…Fuck…what the fuck is wrong with my brain!

_**I AM NOT IN LOVE! **_

This game is mine…I didn't want to play it this way with her…but since she's chose to push me away instead of trying to explore this with me. I have to do what is best for me. She has left me with no other choice I have to show her who is the boss. I will have her again. She will submit to me. She will be mine and when I'm done with her and have conquered and controlled my infatuation for her…yeah that is what this must be I will toss her away like she is trying to do to me…she will be gone.

**Fuck**…what was that pain in my stomach and my chest when I said that last statement? Anastasia gone and pain seem to go hand and hand…losing her…seems to be what…painful? But why? Why Baby why?

_**Damn**_…I could almost sense her, smell her…closing my eyes I could see her…

Thump, bump

"What the Fuck, watch where the fuck you're going! Oh Shit…wait baby, I got you come here…don't fall…fuck Ana! You're head! I got you sweetheart…I got you!" Those beautiful sweet blue eyes are staring at me and her sweet lips form the most beautiful smile before her eyes shutter and slowly close. No baby no…what is happening to you? Don't close your eyes. Fuck she is going limp…I can't believe we crashed into each other. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I didn't see her coming. Where did she come from? Now she is going limp in my arms, I can't lose you. No baby please, did I hurt you? Baby please open your eyes…

"Taylor! Call my brother and get him here right now! Baby please open your eyes. Taylor tell him it's Anastasia…don't fucking touch her." I need to protect her. She's here. She is here and I thought I would never see her again and now she is here and I am never letting her go.

"Sir, please let me check her. Did she hit her head?" I shake my head frowning while looking at my little Venus.

"Sir, let me examine her…I won't hurt her I promise. We need to call for an ambulance." He tries to release my grip but it makes it worse. I tighten my grip and shake my head harder and close my eyes bringing her body close to my chest and kiss the top of her head.

"Christian you have to let me check Ms. Steele to ensure she wasn't hurt…now."

I want to scream no, I hear myself screaming no, but I can't. I can't stop holding her and I can't stop looking at her and I definitely don't want anything to happen to her…but I can't let her go. I just got her back. I can't let her go.

"Please baby, please wake up. I'm sorry I hurt you. Elliott…my mother…get them here. They will know what to do. Jason please."

"I'm on it Christian. You hold her okay. Look she is breathing. You cupped her head. Her breathing is not short and her skin feels warm. She just probably fainted. Got the wind knocked out of her. She is going to be just fine. Don't worry. You hold her and I got you. Okay."

I finally look up and see safety in front of me. Jason and Luke are here and somehow some of my more discreet security is here surrounding us like human shields. I guess they are trying to prevent a picture from being taken and getting published on every rag magazine. Right now I don't give a fuck who sees what a love sick fool I am because the moment her eyes closed was the moment the I stopped lying to myself and realized that I am 100% in love with Anastasia Steele.

I nod telling Taylor I heard him and just hold her tighter to me. He gets up and walks towards Luke…

"Luke, get ahold of Elliott Grey and tell him to come now. Tell him what happened briefly and tell him it's Ms. Anastasia Kavanagh-Steele. Elliott…tell him Christian…needs him. We can't let him shut down…tell him he needs him now.

Shut down? Is that what they think is happening? I'm not shutting down…I'm scared to death. At first because I thought something really bad was happening to her…but Taylor is right…she is breathing, she is soft and warm. She is fine. She's not the first woman to faint at the sight of me…the others didn't matter…she does…

That's why I'm scared. My silent revelation…loving Ana…not only loving her…but being in love with her has me quivering because there is a big possibility that she does not want me. Her feelings for me may not be the same…so that is scaring me and have me quiet. What is there to say? All my words are being saved for her. I want to tell her I love her…but it's too soon. I should not have made love to her last night. I should have waited. I should have gotten to know her, let her know me and then when we were both sure…that our feelings mirrored each other…only then should I have made love to this beautiful princess.

But I couldn't and I didn't. Last night was unavoidable. She is like a siren…a mermaid calling me to her and blinding me with her love. This will be challenging…the biggest challenge I will ever face…but if she is willing I am too. I didn't become a multibillionaire by twiddling my thumbs…I worked hard and fought tooth and nail to get where I am today and earned every penny of what I have. She is not a Merger & Acquisition but I don't know love…this is new to me…I will research it and learn it and once I have her…only when I have her…I will claim my victory and announce myself to be the richest man in the world!

I hear a car screeched which made me snap out of my deep thoughts and hear all of the surrounding voices…but the sweetest voice was only a few inches away from me…

"Christian…you're here." My heart is smiling…my soul is smiling…I hug her tightly and she reciprocates.

My voice is shaky as I am trying to mask the overwhelming happiness I am feeling…

"Ana, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? You scared the daylights out of me. Thank fuck you're okay. Ana I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. Tell me you're okay sweetheart." She bites that delicious lip and nods. Fuck I want to take her home, make sure she is okay and kiss every part of her beautiful self…from head to toe. I quickly stand while holding her bridal style and feel her hands running through my hair. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I am drunk, I feel intoxicated by this goddess and her alluring scent.

"Christian baby…thank you for catching me. I think I could walk…but I don't want you to let me go." I give her a chaste kiss on those full lips and hear her breath hitch.

"Never letting you go baby…never."

We smile at each other and catch the fatherly look on my brother's face. When did he get here? I place my baby in the SUV and climb in but stick my head out the open door. I need back up if I am going to confess…

"Lelliott I'm taking Ana back home…are you coming with us?" Please come. I don't know if I am strong enough to let her know…not yet. She said she doesn't want me to let her go…neither do I. I don't want to let her go. I need her. Does she want me?

My brother's response makes me smile…

"Hell fucking yeah! Ryan here's my keys…take my car back, I'm riding with the love birds in the SUV." I laugh and look at my sweetheart who is biting that delectable lip. I can't help myself…her mouth is a moth to a flame…I am drawn to it…I need to taste her.

"Don't bite that lip baby…that's my job." She smiles and I lean in and release her lip with my teeth then suck on it a little harder then I meant too. Shit my dick immediately grows and I know she feels it as I feel her ass slightly push down on my rock hard cock making me discreetly push up. What a little tease. She moans very softly in my mouth and it takes all my will power not to throw my brother out of this vehicle, close the privacy screen and lay her down on the seat to taste her moist creamy pussy. I know she is wet, I could smell her sweet arousal…like I said before…this woman has me drunk!

A few minutes later we are in front of her house and I carry her out the car bridal style again and was going to carry her in but she asks me to let her walk. As soon as I put her on the floor her other half runs to her and lunges herself into Ana's arms and begins to sob…my baby sobs with her and I can't help the swell I once again feel as my heart grows with the love that is clearly shared between these two women.

I look at Elliott and he smiles at me then turns his gaze towards them and frowns. He tilts his head and I walk towards him. He whispers "I'm out. This shit is too dangerous…I've got to go."

Furrowing my brow I am about to ask him what the fuck is he talking about when we are interrupted by the tenacious Katherine Steele who runs to him and lunges herself to him making my brother catch her and get lost in a passionate kiss. She must have told him to take her inside or something because one moment they are standing here and she is crying all over my sweet Ana and the next moment she is hot and steamy all over my brother's dick! I swallow hard as the sight of her does make my dick twitch…but who could blame me? She is identical to my baby but with blonde hair. I could imagine Ana jumping all over my dick exactly the same way!

We follow them in to the apartment and I had to laugh and be proud of my big brother. In a classical Dominate Grey style he begins removing her clothes before they make it to her room. No bra Katie…nice…I tilt my head and raise my brow as his fingers find her nipples making her moan loudly before they close the door. I shake my head and run my fingers through my hair. Nice man…really nice.

When I look down still smiling I see my little beauty, pretty in a shade of pink and once again biting her lip while frowning with the cutest V in the middle of her forehead which I can't help but to kiss. Her head immediately snaps up and she walks away from me and wraps her arms around her.

She looks towards their room and once again frowns while her gaze is over there and then looks at me with a weird empty look in her eyes. Fuck…what the fuck just happened? She swallows hard and walks over to the ipod on the dock and turns it on in an effort to drown out the moaning and groaning coming from her sister's room…

"Sorry about that. Yeah…I um…well…uh…why were you…look…uh…never mind…uh…listen…thanks for bringing me home." She looks down and her adorable blush is on that beautiful face once more.

"I'm sorry about fainting in the park. I guess I was running to fast and didn't see you and since I didn't eat and was vomiting and feeling sick most of the morning…I guess I over did it in the park today. Crashing into you just was a little too much for my body which is why I passed out. But I'm good now. There really is no reason for you to stay. I am kind of beat. My body is aching in places I didn't know I had muscles." She pauses and blushes again…oh so she is sore…nice…I like that. This makes me smile. She can't look at me; she is looking down as she continues…

"I mean…running…fast…it…ugh…never mind. Now I'm babbling. I need a hot shower and I am hungry and I have to get ready for work tomorrow on Monday…did you get my text?"

She looks up at me with sad eyes. All I could do is nod. What is she so sad? This is a happy time for both of us…what is she is trying to say to me?

"Oh you did. But you didn't…oh well. Never mind. Look like I said…I have lots to do. There is nothing left to say. I am sorry I acted so immature last night." She looks down and whispers her next words.

"I'm sorry I safe worded. I didn't regret it. I still don't. It was…wonderful. You…" I grab her face and kiss her softly because my heart is breaking right now. "What sweetheart, tell me…what?" Please tell me to stay. Please tell me to join you in the shower or sit with you or rub your feet…anything…but what I know you are about to say…

"Christian…you should let me go…I mean you should just…go." Game over! I lose. That is not what I wanted her to say…I shake my head and close my eyes.

"No baby. Ana sweetheart. Not again. We need to talk. We need to discuss what happened last night, fuck baby…we need to talk about what is happening between us since the moment you entered into my life. I know you feel it sweetheart. I know you feel that jolt when we touch…don't deny this." Her beautiful blue eyes sparkle with the tears that have are filling them.

"I can't. Not yet. I am not like her. You are a Dominant. You want things I can't give you and the way you were looking at your brother take my sister…that is what you need." The tears fall slowly from her face. She wipes them fast and squares her shoulders which make her tiny frame look a little bit taller and stronger.

"I am not nor will ever be a submissive. I am not Katie. I don't know how to play this game Christian. I don't know if I really want to play it. I care for you. I gave you my most prized possession last night. I don't regret it…but this was all about a challenge a game and I feel if I continue to play it…with you…I will lose and you will shatter me. So please Christian. Please just go. Let me go."

She swallows her tears away and I feel my heart break. I don't know what to tell her. I'm not ready to tell her what I am feeling. Why can't she just play and see where this goes. I love her…fuck…I am in love with her…but I am not ready to say that out loud. Not yet. The stakes are too high and just like her I am not ready…she thinks I will shatter her…she has that confused…wrong…it is she who will shatter me if I reveal the depths of my feelings for her.

Why must she be so fucking stubborn? So challenging! I want her…no! I need her and once again she is pushing me away…

I look at her and stay silent for what seems like forever since I am at a loss for words. Finally I see the bulb above me…this began as a game…she thinks this is over…okay…let's play this little charade…tag you're it. I'm in. I'll play along. I'll make her think I am conceding and that this game is over. I'll make her think I am walking away…but not before leaving her breathless…

I nod and smile. I walk over to her closing the gap between us. I feel her heartbeat and see it beating fast on her throat. One hand makes it way to her hair as I eyes connect and the next to the small of her back. She closes her eyes slowly and takes a deep breath. My hands begin to explore her as one rubs her back that is now pressing into me and the other has found that pulse in her throat which shows me how fast her heart is beating. I lean in and run my fingers softly along it follow by the soft brush of my lips while I whisper very slowly to her making her squirm.

"I love to see this pulse beating baby…it's so beautiful to see your heart swelling like mine." She doesn't say a word just stretches her neck back further giving me more room to explore. I kiss her neck softly and make my way to her earlobe and kiss it slowly then whisper…

"A kiss goodbye okay sweetheart." I feel all the pebbles of Goosebumps along her skin. My hand massages her exposed skin since she is only wearing a sports bra…

"Your skin is so beautiful. Could I get one last kiss before I go?" Her body begins to tremble as I run my hand along the bottom of her breast; I could feel her fully erect nipples on my chest. I want to kiss her with every fiber of my being but I won't…not until I have permission.

My other hand makes it way to the back of her neck and into her hair. I grab a fistful and pull on it not to hard but with enough force for her to look at me. She wants to play…let me show you how a Dom likes to play. "Answer me baby. Can I kiss you?"

She gasps, her eyes go wide then seductively close as she finally gives in and in a breathless voice tells me…

"Yes."

I stand back for a moment to look at this beauty. Making her wait and beg…she wants to play this game…I'll play for now…you want me to kiss you…now beg…

"Yes…please…Sir…kiss me." Fuck! She is not playing fair! Who told her to call me Sir? I didn't expect that but damn was it sexy as hell. Hot and sexy…fire…

Our mouths connect and it feels like this kiss can last forever. What started out as sweet and soft soon becomes hot and passionate. I pour every ounce of love into my kiss. I stroke her tongue with mine, suck it long and hard and then dominate her mouth. I suck her lips and lick and run my tongue all along her jaw and her neck making my way to the top of her cleavage and back up to her those beautiful lips. Her legs become weak I feel her melting in my hands…this is what I wanted to do…leave her breathless…but something happens that makes me softly stop kissing her…

Her tears…I feel them on my face and lips and taste them on my mouth.

My thumbs reach up to wipe the tears away. As I continue to pepper her soft lips with more sweet kisses. Her lips are now extra soft, something that I guess happens when she is crying. My heart feels like it is going to explode. I don't want to hurt her…I just want to love her…and make her love me too.

I cup her chin and make our eyes connect. "Why are you crying baby? Tell me." Her bottom lip trembles "because" she pauses for a moment and bites that sweet tender lip…

"Because…I am in love with a man I could never make my own…I have fallen with the worst type of man…the one that is going to crush my soul…because Christian…I am in love with a Dominant…I am in love with you." She pushes me softly out the door while still looking into my eyes and closes the door. I said I wanted to say goodbye and leave her breathless…yet once again…I was wrong…

My sweet little goddess has once again won this game I was trying to play…her words have left me breathless…and speechless…and fuck!  
Her words I wanted to hear her say it…but now that she has…she is right…this is not going to work…

I am going to destroy all good that is in her…what's my biggest challenge…knowing that there is no way to avoid this…my challenge is _**having to let her go…**_

**Please review…**

You could find pictures of this chapter and all of my chapters on my pinterest and my wordpress blog. Wordpress look for roseny72 Wordpress .com

Or Pinterest/rosegrey618/the-challenge-~-a-fifty-shades-of-grey-fan-fiction/


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews… _**I NEED A BETA**_…I haven't heard from mine…forgive the errors. I finished this late…it's 1:50am…I'll edit tomorrow…but wanted to post tonight!

Still home recovering…

Your reviews…Geez! Some of you loved it and hated it…either way thank you for the reviews. They do keep me motivated.

So here we go…do you feel naughty enough to continue our little challenge?

**Chapter 8**

**Christian **

What the fuck just happened? One minute I'm getting her to submit to me and the next I am getting pushed out the door without a fight from neither one of us. This game is getting to be too much. She has to understand that I want her. That this is new to me, but that she is all I want, all I can think of and all I can breathe. She admitted to falling in love with me, well the feeling is mutual sweetheart.

Leans against her door and whispers...

Anastasia...I love you so very much baby. I just don't know how to say the words to you without you thinking this is all part of a game. It's not...this between us is real. But what you want and what I need...shit baby...you're too good for me.

I really don't know how to let you love me. I don't deserve to be loved. I am darkness. Love is not for Dominants. Elena taught me way back when. She fucked my head up and took advantage of me as a child but I can't argue with her…love is for fools. I know my family loves me and I love them too. I know why I love them…they saved me. All of them did. I just don't know why they love me. I know I am generous with all of them especially Mia my baby sister but that should not be the reason for them to love me. You can't buy love and their love is not for sale. I don't let them close to me. I isolate them all. Yet somehow, they still love me. I see it in their eyes and the way they long to be closer to me. It hurts to let anyone that close. The only one that knows my secrets is Elliot. He understands me. He protects me. He knows I don't know how to be loved. I've never allowed anyone to touch me and love me intimately. Well, not until I met my Venus…my sweetheart…my _**Anastasia.**_

Loving her seems so easy. Her touch is healing. I briefly reacted to her caressing my back when we were making love but quickly realized it wasn't pain I was feeling, her touch brought me pleasure. A pleasure my body never knew existed, a sensation it craved my entire life. The sparks were there; our physical intimacy ignited our passion. This made me want her more. Come to think of it – _**smiling to myself**_ - the moment we touched, completely touched, that was the very moment I fell in love with her. Our bodies connected we were one. What was transpiring between us was too strong to stop and at that moment the way my heart was beating, the way my soul was aching, I realized that this was no longer a game. That this with her...is _**forever.**_

Now she doubts what we have. What we've shared. I don't. I just don't know how to explore it without fucking it up. She's so sweet, pure and innocent. Her innocence reminds me of the girl in a movie Mia loved to watch over and over again. I don't know the name but there was a scene I briefly watched that stuck with me…

_**So the lion fell in love with the lamb…**_

_**What a stupid lamb…**_

_**What a sick masochistic lion…**_

Yeah…I'm the lion and she's the lamb. What a dangerous situation this could turn out to be…for us both.

_**Looks back at door and sighs deeply before walking away…**_

I did notice she seemed indifferent with me after Elliott and Kate attack each other. Was she jealous? Does she think Kate is what I want? I hope not. I've had so many women that were very experienced like Kate and yes I fucked them into oblivion, but those encounters were nothing compared to what Anastasia and I shared last night. Those women were like vampires, cold and heartless out for blood. Meaningless encounters between two consenting adults. Our Dom/Sub relationships were of mutual agreement and understanding that what we had was a contract. Nothing more, nothing less and once the contract reached its limit I rarely extended it. I just moved on. There were a few with skills so sweet I did extend for a while, but soon even that got boring to me. It always felt empty, rehearsed, like we were both part of a movie and this was our script, or our scene. Those Subs seemed privileged and liked to push me so I could punish them which excited me for a short while. Their contracts were terminated and our connections were gone. Until I met the next one and hit rewind…it was almost like a vicious cycle.

Anastasia changed that.

I never felt the way I did when I entered club "The Challenge" last weekend. Something in the air was off. Made me unstable, made me feel like I was losing control. Something in the air smelled like trouble, danger and most of all something in my soul felt a magnetism that pulled me straight to her. I've never felt that with any other woman. I never felt that way before with anyone period. Once our eyes finally locked I was in a daze, mesmerized by those beautiful blue eyes as deep as the ocean pulling me in. I was captivated by her essence, her beauty and those eyes that looked through me and merged our souls' into one.

So how does she expect for me to just let her go. I'm an idiot to agree with her at that moment, because her beautiful words, they caught me off guard "I am in love with you" but not anymore she is my air and I can't live without her. Hell will freeze over before I let her go. She wants to fight me, she wants to deny us, silly girl. Stop fighting this. It's bigger than us. You may not be ready to accept us, but I am. Yes, I finally am. I'm ready. I could easily go back up there and grab you…tell you that I love you and demand for you to take me as I am and love me back. But you're not ready. So keep fighting me sweetheart. I love this challenge. The gloves are back on! I'm ready. I'm going to fight tooth and nail with everything I have to get her back.

_**Getting in the car I look back at her door… **_

I love you baby…if a challenge is what you want then a challenge is what you'll get…but remember this sweet heart. YOU. ARE. MINE. YOU ARE ALL THAT I NEED. But more importantly that…_**I. AM. YOURS!**_

This love of ours…us…you and me…it happened like a tornado…no warning but came fast and hard, no warnings, no alerts. There really is not much either one of us could do…but seek shelter and ride the storm and when the skies have cleared… we can't dwell on what is lost but what is saved and embraced the new day for what it is…_**the start of something of good**_.

I don't know much about this thing called love…but I'm a very smart man and I figured out very quickly that true love comes from the heart, not from the mouth. So I'm not going to tell you I love you…I'm going to prove it to you.

_**Closing the door to the SUV…**_

I sigh deeply and feel eyes on me. Jason Taylor is looking at me through the rearview mirror with a strange look…_**is he concerned?**_ Luke Sawyer has a look of what…sympathy? What the fuck is wrong with them? Or me for that matter! Shaking my head not them too! My defenses immediately go up. The Dom/CEO stance within me comes out in full force. I raise an irritated eyebrow and frown giving them both a stern look making them look away. Of course my right hand man doesn't fall for it for too long…he begins the care and once again we make eye contact.

_**I briefly nod still looking more irritated than I really am…at least not with them. **_

Once again I take a deep breath because the person I most upset with is…me. I should have never left.

"Take us back to Escala." He raises his eyebrow mimicking what I did to them only seconds before. I relax my features a bit and smirk briefly. The stern expression on my face immediately returns. I nod…he nods back nothing more needs to be said…no words but silent gestures that speaks volumes. Don't worry Jason…I'm good. No need to fret I got this under control. I may be new to these feelings, but I won't let them overpower me and bring me down…instead I am going to welcome them with open arms and see where it takes me.

Our ride home was short but quiet and exactly what I needed to put together my plan to get my baby back. My plan is called "_**Operation Insanity.**_" Yeah they name is perfect.

_**Insanity; I'm crazy about her and she is driving me out of my mind!**_

I'm going to use the seven deadly sins as a stepping stone to win her back. I know that sounds a bit irrational but I'm wild about her…she just makes me fucking delirious!

Doing the opposite of each sin will help guide me and put things into perspective…

_**1. Greed - I want and need all of her! I want to give her everything. I know she needs me too. **_

_**2. Gluttony – I will not pressure her and will wait for her for as long as it takes. **_

_**3. Lust – This is not about sexual desires; my heart, mind, body and soul crave her. **_

_**4. Envy - She is mine…no one can have her…no one else can have me. I'll show her she is all I need and have ever wanted. There is no need for her to be jealous of those before her. **_

_**5. Sloth – I have to approach this slowly…but work hard to keep it. I don't want to lose her. **_

_**6. Wrath – I have to let go of the Dom within me. He was created by Elena and will be laid to rest by Anastasia. She controls me…she has since we met. **_

_**7. Pride – I am not too proud to beg. I will do anything to get her back. **_

I can't help what I feel for her.

There is something between us that makes me gravitate to her. I'm magnetically drawn to her, the physical force between us has me starved for her affection and hunger for her love. My heart is on fire, clearly, we are both afraid to get burn, but I am so consumed by the love I have for her that I would walk through hell and back just for her. I have tried to fight off these feelings. We both did. We struggled with our feelings but have failed. So now I have to fix this wrong. Us apart is wrong. I want to know what the phrase…love conquers all truly means. Right now it feels like an overstatement as we are both overcome by these new emotions. I felt her trembling in my arms.

_**I know she is scared but so am I. **_

The love I have for her has taken complete control over me. I am a Dom. Or at least I was. Who the fuck knows but one thing is for sure, no matter what, I will protect her, make her feel safe and let her know that it's okay to be love and to love me…

I just have to figure out how to let her love me. Love is a foreign language. I am willing to learn it as it is now overpowering me. I can no longer contain it. It is pouring out of me but I don't want to push it away any longer. I don't know if I am ready…if she is ready…but one thing is definitely crystal clear to me…

_I'm so madly in love with my beautiful Anastasia. _

**Later that evening...**

_Step one…open the doors…baby steps…_

_*_Hi Sweetheart~ I know the last person you expected a text from was me. But I had to see how you were doing…I mean you did take a fall earlier today. Are you sure you don't want to be examined by a doctor? I could have my mother go to you. Just to be safe. Please don't ignore this text. I need to know you're okay. ~ Christian, worried CEO – GEH*

A few minutes before she responds…

*Christian ~ The answer to your question is still NO. I do not want to be examined. Not even by your mother, I really don't want to meet her under these circumstances. I would rather meet her yet.

I appreciate the gesture. As for falling…I didn't hit the ground. I did fall hard…but the concrete is not what broke me. As for you being the last person I want to hear from…I wish that were true. I'm fine. I'm much stronger than you think. I hope you're okay. Sleep well. ~ Ana*

**She said Yet and made my heart skip a beat…**

*NO? WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU SAID YOU'RE BROKEN…SO LET ME FIX YOU. So when do you want to meet my mother? I AM NOT OKAY, IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY. I would sleep better if I were holding you. ~ Christian, sleepy but lonely CEO – GEH*

_**An instant reply…**_

*YOUR SHOUTY CAPITALS DO NOT INTIMIDATE ME. I COULD USE THEM TOO. Please don't tell me you want to me to meet your mother and please don't tell me you would sleep better if you were holding me. We only fucked and you left remember we didn't sleep. So that is just an assumption Mr. Grey. As for being lonely…the feeling is mutual ~ Ana*

**Oh how I love her smart mouth…**

*Miss Kav-Steele I love that smart mouth of yours. Why can't I tell you the truth? I do want you to meet my mother and my father and my sister. You already met my brother. More importantly, I want them to meet you too. Once again let me remind you that I did not FUCK you. I made love to you. Your words infuriate me. Don't underplay what we have and what we shared last night. Your reference to it makes it sound dirty and wrong. It you were mine I would put you across my lap and spank that beautiful ass. As for sleeping and holding you…I know holding you and falling asleep with you in my arms is a sweet dream. I hope to know what it feels like one day soon. I don't want you to be lonely sweetheart. I could be there with you right now…just say the word. If not, how about we meet for lunch on Monday? ~ Christian, CEO – GEH, Crossing Fingers Hoping…*

**Another instant reply…**

*Stow that twitchy palm Sir! My glorious ass is too sensitive and sweet to be spanked. Even though the thought of you doing it to me…sounds kind of…hot. Blushing…

You want me to meet your family? Christian please stop playing these games. I'm sorry…yes…we did make love and it was perfect. As for you holding me in your arms while we sleep…I do believe that dreams do come true. No you stay there and I'll stay here. As for lunch on Monday…I'll see how my busy day goes. Working in publishing tends to make the hours fly by. I sometimes don't have time to eat. We will play it by ear. Nothing is written in stone. I could picture you crossing your fingers…you're so cute! ~ Ana, *

**She didn't say yes…but didn't say no…time to step it up a bit…**

*Miss Steele my twitchy palm is stowed. I must agree your ass is sweet. I should know, I kissed every part of it and every other inch of you from head to toes. Yes…I would be honored for you to meet my family. I've never brought anyone home to meet them. I never had the urge to do so…until you. So you believe in dreams coming true huh? Than you give me hope, I can't wait until it happens. Lunch on Monday will happen baby. We could meet at a restaurant or I'll bring it to you. YOU MUST EAT! Yes…shouty capitals again. I want you well and not eating could make you sick. If I am cute, than you are adorable…I want to see those cheeks turn red and flushed. I love it when you blush and bite your lip and look shy. I bet it's happening right now. Leaning in and whispering softy…please don't bite your lip sweetheart. That's my job remember. ~ Christian, CEO –GEH, Official rescuer for Anastasia's bottom lip*

**A long pause…shit maybe I said too much too fast…**

*Feeling your breath on my skin as you whisper your words. Closing my eyes and moaning softly, I'm a bit warmer and my panties…if I had any on…would be moist. I do believe my bed will need another change of sheets. You don't play fair Mr. Grey. Yes…I could still feel your lips and touch all over me. Mmmmm….yes…could you feel me? Are we sexting Mr. Grey? I've never done it before…hmmm…

I'm not ready to meet your family. Hope? Hmmm. Eat? I do…when I'm hungry. Lunch on Monday sounds good. Where? ~ Ana, fanning myself to cool off.*

She's wants to sext? Damn baby…I would love to keep this up…but this is just a little taste of what's to come. Time to end it but only for tonight…

*Sexting? No panties…where are they sweetheart? Do you sleep every night completely nude like me? Wet sheets huh? I could bring you the clean ones…do you want me to help you dirty the ones you're lying on right now? No…not yet right. I do like that word…_**YET**_.

Don't touch yourself Ana…that's my job. I want all your pleasures. Let me show you how good I could make you feel. Last night was just a taste…a little taste of vanilla. I look forward to showing you my ice cream shop filled with lots of different flavors.

Don't worry…I know…not yet…but soon…that's a promise sweetheart. I'll pick you up from work at 12 noon for lunch. It's late now so please go to sleep but I must insist that you dream of me because I know I'll be dreaming of you. Good night my sweet ~ Christian CEO-GEH, drifting off to sleep while thinking of you.*

No response…yeah I didn't think so baby. If only you how much I want to go there and make lots of sweet love to you…another text comes in…

*You Sir…do not play fair. Yes…I do like to sleep naked…I do love touching my soft body…but I won't…as your requested…yet. As for dreaming of you…a girl could only hope and dream to see a shooting star to help my wish come true…sweet dreams my love ~ Ana, drifting off to sleep smiling with thoughts of beautiful grey eyes.*

**What Ana wants…Ana shall get. I want to make all her hopes and dreams come true. **

**Time to bring in the big guns…my IT guru…Barney…**

He picks up on the second ring. "Mr. Grey Sir is everything okay. You never call this late unless it's urgent. What can I do for you?" I glance at the clock…2am. He's right. Where did the time go? This day just escaped me with all thoughts of Ana. I'm the boss…but I know my staff need to rest. I regret calling this late. But this can't wait.

"Barney, I'm fine. I didn't realize the time. This is important and I really don't want it delayed. I want you to hack into Anastasia Kav-Steele's cellphone, computers at home, computers at work and basically every electronic linked to her. I want you to install a shooting star app. Each time she logs in…a new shooting star should appear…make sure it's locked…so she can't take it off."

"No problem Sir. That is simple enough. I already have access to all her electronics. We accessed it on the first night you called for her background check. I'll send all the electronics a friendly virus…it won't harm her electronics…it will just give her the shooting star illusion."

I love the efficiency of my staff.

"That is exactly what I want. Thank you Barney. Good night." I can't help the smile on my face. I know Barney hears it too.

It must have shocked him because he doesn't respond for a few seconds. I know I'm strict…but he did earn my thanks. In a hesitant voice he questions me again. He knows I despise to be second guessed.

"Mr. Grey…you're sure you're okay right Sir."

I know why he is questioning me…I never say please and thank you. They know I appreciate everything they do and they are generously paid and rewarded. I take care of them financially…that's my fucking please and thank you. But tonight is an exception to the rule…this is not for me…this is for my sweetheart…Ana. The thought of Anastasia finding her shooting stars and putting a smile on the beautiful face is worth a million thanks. I'll let this one go…for now.

"Barney…I. . Please do not ask me again. Just get this done…now."

"Of course Sir. Consider it already done. Good night."

Shaking my head and smirking to myself you have to love my staff.

A short while later I received a text telling me the task was complete. Excellent! She wanted to wish on a shooting star to make her dreams to come true…well now she has them…everywhere! So go ahead baby…close your eyes and make a million wishes. When you open your eyes…I'll be there fulfilling your heart's desire and making each and every one of them come true.

I lie back on my pillow and stare up at the ceiling and for once in my life…I'm not afraid of being alone. I'm not afraid of letting someone in. But not just anyone…my heart has room for just one person…my only sunshine…_**Anastasia.**_

_**The next morning… **_

Opening my eyes slowly and glancing at the clock…_**Sunday, 10:00am, amazing!**_ Stretching my body as it finally feels rested and renewed.

I don't know when or how…I usually don't get much sleep, but somehow, I did and surprisingly not only did I sleep all night, I didn't have nightmares, instead, my nights were filled with sweet dreams.

Dreams filled with mesmerizing sapphire dark blue eyes as beautiful as the gem itself; eyes belonging to an angel…a goddess. Eyes that even in my dreams went right through me, breaking all the barriers, touched my soul…_**and left me wanting more!**_ _**_**_

_**Now let the loving begin…Anastasia is going to get the full force of Christian Grey…how hard to get will she play?**_

_**Follow me**_ on my wordpress blog where visuals and videos of all my stories are posted and updated – _**Roseny72 . wordpress . com**_

Or on _**Pinterest rosegrey618 **_


	9. Chapter 9

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews… Still home recovering… I'm on the mend…

I love the reviews…they do keep me motivated.

So how about a naughty challenge? Are you up for it?

**Chapter 9**

**Anastasia**

**7:00am **

The alarm clock rings, reaching over I turn the annoying thing off. Immediately, thoughts of Christian invade my brain. We said a lot last night and I thought we were done. I was sure we were done, but then he sends me the cutest text messages. He's so mercurial…one minute I'm a challenge, part of a game…the next he's sending me a text message asking if I'm okay. Well one thing led to another and our conversation ended with promises of a lunch date today and sweet dreams last night.

I don't know what to make of this, but I am excited to explore it. I can't believe I was trying to sext with him last night! Telling him I was naked…what's come over me?

I smile and grab my phone…hmmm…what is this screensaver? A shooting star? I didn't install this; maybe the phone carrier has a free app. Whatever, I need to get ready for work. I really don't need to be late. My boss Jack is a real jerk.

I'm about to get into the shower when my phone alerts me of an incoming text.

*Good morning baby. I trust you slept well. My dreams were filled with your sweetness. I can't wait to see you. Be ready by twelve. What are you doing right now? ~ CG, CEO GEH, Curious and Lonely

**My heart just did cartwheels inside of me. Yes! It's so early and he's already texting me. Oh how I wish he was here. Hmmm…**

*Good morning Christian. My day just got better thinking of you. I will be ready by twelve. Right now…I'm getting in the shower…I need help rinsing the soap off. ~ AKS

**Oh My God! I can't believe I said that! What am I thinking? More importantly…what is he thinking? I bite my lip and hold my breath waiting for his response which comes almost immediately. **

*Naked again goddess? I would love to rinse the soap, but first let me get you dirty. I wish I was there to watch. ~ CG, CEO GEH, Smiling and Horny

**So he wants to sext…shall we play a game Mr. Grey? I jump in the shower and lather soap all over my lower body. I take a picture still in my boy shorts. What I see looks hot! I am so bold! Should I send him the picture? Am I that wanton to tease him like that…hell yeah! **

*Mr. Grey…wishes do come true…as a matter of fact my phone has a shooting star on it. Do you want to borrow it so you could wish upon a star Sir? The body wash feels so good all over my soft, wet body. I could feel your hands on me. Hmmm – Closing my eyes…your hands are so strong Mr. Grey. Do I feel warm inside? Could you please rinse the soap off me Christian? I'm wet and clean…but would love to get dirty again. See attached…I've granted you the wish to watch. ~ AKS

**I send him the picture, take them off and take a quick shower. I'm almost afraid to look at the text. My phone screams a minute later. He's calling not texting. I grab the phone and giggle into it as I answer it. He sounds breathless and husky and oh so fucking sexy…**

"Fuck Ana! You're not playing by the rules. I'll be there in five minutes. Shit, I still here the water. I'm so fucking hard right now. Wait for me. I'm already in my car.

I giggle again and turn off the shower.

"Ana…no don't turn the water off. Wait for me. I'm coming. Damn baby…you're so fucking hot."

Biting my lip I almost regret my words…but I really do need to go to work. Besides, we really need to try to work out what's happening between us.

"It's too late baby…I'm already out of the shower. Don't bother coming…well not yet. Remember, we have a lunch date. I will see you later okay."

"Ana…no sweetheart…no please five minutes…wait."

I breathe slowly into the phone and change my voice to sound sexy and seductive voice. I continue teasing him.

"I can't…I don't want to be late for work. But Christian baby…make sure he's just as hard when you pick me up later okay. M…I can't wait to see him, stroke him, lick him, Mmmmm…suck." I immediately stop and change my tone back to normal.

"Dammit I'm going to be late…I have to go baby…bye baby." I hear him scream…

"Ana…Fuuuuck!" As I hit the end button on the phone. Sticking my tongue out to the phone…you wanted to play a game…well take that Mr. Grey. I hope your balls turn blue!

I dry off and begin to lather my body with vanilla silk cream and can't help but to giggle at how bold I've become. I can't wait to tell Katie all about this. My cellphone is blinking like I missed an incoming call and is alerting me of a text. I know who it is…but still can't help but to feel all warm and excited when I read his message.

*Oh I can't wait to see you. That beautiful round perky ass is going to be nice and pink…just the way I like it. I love that you're trying to playing hard to get as you're getting me super hard. I look forward to having lunch with you sweetheart and eating you for dessert. See you laters baby. Drive safely to work ~ CG, CEO, GEH, Palm Twitching while stroking erection. See attached.

**My eyes almost came out of my socket! He just send me a picture of his hands in his pants…oh my heaven…I need another shower! Okay…you win…**

*Yummy ~ AKS

I throw my phone and my bag and proceed to get dress. I grab a nude color very short pencil skirt which elongates my legs and makes my butt look sexy and perkier. A white sheer cami and throw on a lacey long sleeve shirt over it, a pair of nude Manolo Blahnik six inch open toe heels and I completed the outfit with a pearl charm bracelet and pearl drop choker necklace. I slid on a pair of nude stockings and smirked at what's waiting underneath for Mr. Grey…well, that's if we make it that far.

One final look at myself in the mirror, I can't help but to smile. I look sexy but still professional. Final touch my makeup, mascara, nude lipstick and lots of gloss. My hair is up in a messy bun.

I tiptoed out to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea as I'm still quite early. Kate and Elliott were still going at it a little while ago. I guess no work for either one of them today. I would imagine they will be dead tired. My sister is so insatiable. I guess her new love interest is too. Hmmmm…I wonder if this something I've inherited through our genetics. I usually know and feel when she is upset or when there is something wrong with her…I sure as hell don't want to feel when she is horny. It seems like she's horny pretty much all day, every day. I can't blame her though. Elliott is pretty hot and most of the men she's been with have been drop dead gorgeous! She's had her pick…Edward Cullen, Jason Morgan and let's not forget Gideon Cross from New York…now that one right there was smoking hot!

He was my first vision of the male anatomy as my dear sister failed to tell him she was a twin. I was home alone sleeping on the couch when I was awakened by a hot sexy man standing in front of me stroking himself in his birthday suit and oh my…what a suit it was! I couldn't decide whether to watch or scream. I chose the latter. My sister rushed into the living room a few seconds later…his eyes almost jumped out of his head! Needless to say she almost pissed her pants, my face was the color or an apple and Gideon asked for a threesome…in your dreams Cross! That was around the time where my sister wanted us both to be brunettes. Well after that day…she went back to being blonde.

My sister Katie, I love her to death. She is so promiscuous…but hey…why not. Men do it all the time…as evidently clear…the Grey brothers. Two Dominants who go after what they want and think they deserve. Well that was until they met us…the Kavanagh-Steele twins. Both smart and tough as nails. Yeah…I am a true romantic, but I am nobody's fool and Katie…well, she won't hesitate to hang a man by his balls!

Smiling and shaking my head I grab a banana and turn to make my tea when I bumped into Adonis number two, almost knocking me down hard on my assets. He grabs me by my waist and holds me hard to him. Oh shit…I really hope that's a banana in his middle…damn these freaking men! I mean really were they all part of a hot as hell bread? Come on! These Grey men are unbelievable hot!

"Whoa there beautiful, I got you." He stands me up and I grab the counter as leverage since I seem to have gotten a little bit off balance. When I look up and there in a small towel, hanging sexily off his waist is Mr. Elliott Grey himself.

My eyes have a mind of their own since they checked him out, drinking him in from head to toes. I inhaled as I am unable to speak or breathe; what is it with these Greys? When my eyes finally make it to his face reality hits me making me snap out of my trance and step away from him completely. His head is slightly tilted, his eyes hooded and he has a very sexy crooked smile just like the one his brother tends to give me. God I wish he was here!

I look down at my shoes and bite my lip trying to mask my blush. I am so embarrassed…this is not me! I was just eye fucking my sister's man or whatever he is…and worse…the love of my life's brother! Oh ground…please swallow me up now!

"Elliott…I uh…I'm." I try to apologize…but words fail me. I sound like I've been sucking on a helium balloon. Get a grip Steele!

He tips my chin and slowly runs his finger along my lip…then holds his towel like he is ready to take it off.

Shit! Christian is not going to like this!

"Do you want me to take it off beauty? That way you check out the rest of me."

He arches one eyebrow and slowly licks his bottom lip. Just like that my cheeks feel like they were on fire. I shake my head, frown, pushed him away and stepped back. He chuckles…which pisses me off and makes me get my equilibrium back. No Elliott…you caught me off guard…but the only person to make me lose my mind and act like a freak is your brother…Mr. Christian Grey.

In a stern voice I let him know that I don't find his tactics funny. He needs to respect me, my sister and his brother! Well I do too…but I didn't mean to ogle him…this is new to me…he on the other hand knows better!

"Elliott, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump in to you. Uh no. Don't take off, I mean of course not. That is just wrong in so many ways…do you think Christian would like you walking around naked showing off your…never mind! Where the heck is my sister?"

"Right here Annie. Elliott put some clothes on now!"

I look at her and bite my lip. I hope she's not mad at me. I quickly get my answer as she winks at me while shaking her head then giggles. He looks at her and smiles but leans over to whisper loudly in my ear…yeah she heard it too!

"You know little Annie…I'm still up for a threesome, what my brother doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"What! Are you kidding me?" I am about to rip it a new one but my sister beat me to it…

"Elliott Grey! Leave my sister alone. Wait until I see Christian…I'm definitely telling him!"

He laughs out loud, winks at me then strolls over to Katie like a lion about to pounce on his prey.

"Oh really?"

In one quick move he lifts her by her ass with one hand, grabs her hair with the other and slams his mouth to hers. A domineering growl escapes him while he is kissing her hard and possessively.

He pulls away and begins to carry her back to the bedroom as she wraps her legs around him while attacking his neck. He smiles towards me and blows me a little kiss while my sister is ravishing his body.

I gasp and turn away and hear chuckling once again. Smug bastard…he knows what he's doing.

"I can't help it…she's just as hot as you are baby. Just a brunette…I've never had identical twins to fuck but let me clue you in on something…

Katie, I'm not afraid of little Grey. But since you threatened me…it's time to get punished. I thought you had enough. Get ready to get your ass spanked hard then get fucked even harder!" I cover my mouth and look at them. Wow…I am breathless. Elliott lifts one hand off of her ass and lands it hard on her ass. She yelps and moans his name.

"Count Katie…now." She groans…

"One…Mr. Grey, Sir…yes…oh yes…punish me some more."

"Fuck Kate stop talking…you're going to make me cum!" He drops his towel as they enter the room giving me a nice view of his assets…and oh what nice assets they were!

Not even bothering to close the door they are at it once again.

I grab the banana, my shades, my bag and my keys and practically run out but not before hearing hard smacks followed by hard thumping and lots and lots of loud moaning and groaning.

"Harder…mmmm…Sir…please do it harder…hit it harder."

"Shut your fucking mouth…I'm going to fucking gag you. Now bend over…I'm going to fuck you from behind."

"Elliott! Yes! Don't stop…oh god."

"Come for me now Katie…I want to feel your gush!" They are both growling and breathing hard, really hard and finally as I close the door I hear my sister screaming. Oh wow…I guess that's what you call a hard fuck!

I mean really did they forget I was there? I really didn't need to see or hear any of that. I could not get out of there fast enough! Wow! Talk about sex education…geez! I would not be surprised if her bed is broken after all of that!

Ewww…I hope they don't make into my bed, or any area where we sit or worse…eat!

Making it to the sanctuary of my car, I put on my radio and lose myself in the sweet sounds of _**Celine Dione ~ The Power of Love**_. I just love that song…

I arrive to work fairly quickly, I grab a cup of tea and quickly make my way to my office then lose myself in my work. The next time I come up for air…it's lunch time.

_**Twelve noon ~ Lunch time**_

I begin to quickly clean up my desk; it's just a habit of mine, I never to go lunch or leave for the day without organizing my desk. I just finished the final notes on a manual script I reviewed. I'm going to drop it on my boss's office on my way to lunch. Christian hasn't called me yet, he's probably running behind himself. I open my office door and gasp at what was waiting for me on the other side.

There standing as hot as the son is the Greek God himself ~ _**Christian.**_

"I don't like to be kept waiting Miss Steele." I must look like a deer in headlights. He looks me up and down and licks his lips as he slowly enters my office, closes the door and locks it in one step.

I swallow hard and try to sound as calm as possible but that is nearly impossible since the sight of him has me trembling from head to toes. I give him an apologetic smile and try to explain my tardiness.

"Christian, I…I was extremely busy and lost tract of time. I was just going to drop this off to my boss…Jack. I'm sorry I was late. Besides it's only five after twelve."

He steps closer invading my space. I swallow my words.

"Um…yeah…so…uh…I'm sor..."

He runs his index finger along my face once again making me lose my words. He then slowly glides his thumb along the bottom of my lip releasing it from captivity as I am biting my lip to prevent the moan that wants to escape me. He licks his lips slowly while looking seductively into my eyes.

I feel his soft sweet mint breath along my face then very softly he whispered into my mouth…

"Breathe, goddess…_**breathe**__._"

I lean in needing to kiss his lips, but the tease that he is…just pulls away smiling and slowly licks his bottom lip again then bites his bottom lip just as I do…but one hundred times sexier.

Oh my lord. Now I know what he means when he tells me my lip biting drives him crazy. I feel my insides quivering and my center core heating like a volcano about to erupt.

"Christian…I."

He shakes his head and lifts a brow and he runs his tongue softly along my lips then pulls away again and smiles…oh he is such a wonderful tease. His scent is driving me crazy, he has my body on high alert.

His hand makes its way to the back of my neck where he begins to slowly run it very slowly down my spine. I feel my eyes roll back inside my head as they slowly involuntarily close. I can't contain the moan…he is driving me crazy. We have to stop…I'm at work. This can't happen here.

He leans in really close and runs his tongue along my jaw and makes his way to my earlobe before he takes it in his mouth and softly sucks it.

"Ohhhh." Is all I could say…shit…the moisture is going to seep right down my leg…

He cups my neck with one hand like he is going to choke me but is holding me gently but possessively. I'm glad he's holding me because my legs are trembling so hard I feel like I could fall. The sensation he is evoking within me feels like it's coming out of every single pore…from every cell…entrapping me, capturing me into his spell. He's the sorcerer to my soul…having complete power over my body, mind and my heart. I feel out of control. It's hitting me like a tidal wave taking my breath away…I feel him everywhere. I need him inside of me…I'll beg him if I have too, the ache inside of me is dominating my grasp on reality. I desperately need to kiss him…I need him to kiss me.

I step closer but he steps backwards until he is against the wall then quickly turns me around so I am leaning against the wall. I again try to close our gap and kiss him, my hands are quacking and are still by my side, I'm afraid to reach for him and feel his rejection. Oh God…

"Please."

He leans in, closes the gap between us as my body is now completely against the wall. I am sandwiched between the solid wall and his rock hard body. The perfect combination.

His hands go to each side of me. He doesn't touch me…he is just breathing me in. His eyes are roaming me again making feel like I could combust just from his gaze. What is he doing to me?

He doesn't touch me for what seems like forever. I can't control my breathing, I see my chest rising quickly, I am trying to catch my breath. He is seducing me just with his eyes. Grey irises that are screaming hunger, desire and have turned as dark as charcoal. They are beautiful, dangerously sexy, luxurious and are now locked on mine.

Grey to blue…about to lose ourselves in each other. In the passion emanating from one another.

In a very husky seductive voice he whispers…

"You look so unbelievably beautiful. I can't wait to be inside of you, buried deep stroking you softly, opening you up, getting you ready, so I could fuck you hard. Do you want that sweetheart?"

I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't stop myself, I need him now. I want him now…fuck our food…my meal has just arrived and I am starving to death.

"Yes."

He has me breathless…

His mouth slowly makes its way to mine and begins to kiss me. I am so hungry…I attack his mouth moaning and run my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me. He lifts my legs and I wrap them around him. He begins to walk I don't know where we're going…the wall was just fine for me. Maybe the desk, or the sofa…or the floor. I don't care where, I could be part of an exhibition at this very moment, as long as he's in me…I need him inside. I can't contain the sounds that are coming out of me. His hand makes it way to my throbbing vagina and his eyes open wide…

Oh yeah…he found my crotchless lacey panties. My little treat from me to him.

He stops kissing me "Oh I very much like this sweetheart." As his fingers are now caressing my slit and keep getting closer to my throbbing nub. I smile but can't control my breath.

"I need to see them."

I nod then unwrap my legs from his waist. I attempt to stand, I feel weak. My head is spinning and my body is filled with lust and desire. He helps me keep steady then slowly kneels down and begins to lift my skirt but he's eyes are still locked with mine. This moment is so erotic, he's driving me crazy! I bite my lip and try to look away. I feel the blush all over my body.

"Look at me Anastasia." I look down at him and feel his hands going up and down my legs. My skirt is completely up. My breathing is faster, harsher knowing what he's going to see has me so turned on.

"Fuck Ana! Are you trying to kill me? Damn baby…I concede…you win…hail to the queen as this challenge is now officially over! This game is over and this pussy…is mine."

He sits me down on my chair…so my desk was our destination...he inserts first one, then another finger inside of me, then leans in and begins to eat dessert way before we make it to our meal…

_**Next chapter will follow shortly…**_

_**See all the pictures on Pinterest from this chapter…**_

_**Follow me**_ on my wordpress blog where visuals and videos of all my stories are posted and updated – _**Roseny72 . wordpress . com**_

Or on _**Pinterest rosegrey618 **_


	10. Chapter 10

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews… Still home recovering… I'm on the mend…

I love the reviews…they do keep me motivated.

_Was chapter 9 naughty enough? Do you want to continue our naughty challenge? Are you up for a little more?_

**Chapter 10**

**Anastasia**

"Look at me Anastasia." I look down at him and feel his hands going up and down my legs. My skirt is completely up. My breathing is faster, harsher knowing what he's going to see has me so turned on.

"Fuck Ana! Are you trying to kill me? Damn baby…I concede…you win…hail to the queen as this challenge is now officially over! This game is over and this pussy…is mine."

He sits me down on my chair…oh! My desk was our destination...he inserts first one, then another finger inside of me, then leans in and begins to eat dessert way before we make it to our meal…

I'm trying to contain the moans but want to scream. His fingers are dancing along my nub, almost hitting my clit and driving me crazy.

"Oh my god Christian…st…stop…we can't do this here. My bbb…boss…oh my god that feels so good."

I close my eyes and lean my head back and raise my hips to his mouth. My hands are grabbing the sides of the chair trying to hold on. He has both of my legs spread apart completely. I am fully exposed in my very bright, perfect lighting office. His head is wiggling all around, up and down mimicking his fingers and that delicious tongue. Oh the magic he's able to do with that tongue.

"_**S'alright**_…_**I am your boss**_."

He grabs me roughly and pulls me closer to him and shoves his face deep into my folds continuing to consume my vagina. I almost scream but quickly bite my lip to mask it since this is not the place to show my vocal skills. He is devouring me so hard making my body shudder just as hard…I feel like I am convulsing.

"Keep still and be quiet." He barks during his masterful cunningulus techniques.

He has me moaning softly, I give up, I am his, my body is his. He is blowing my mind away. He is stimulating things inside of me I never knew existed. I'm breathing so hard, it feels like I'm having an anxiety attack. I swear I have entered the land of no return. I don't know what I love more…the man or his skills!

My body is trembling, I'm so close. His fingers are hitting me somewhere deep inside making lose my mind, his tongue is alternating from my clit to it going deep inside of me in and out just like his cock has. I want to scream. I'm biting my lip so hard, I know it's probably bleeding, but it's either bite my lip or scream. I'm at work…I can't let them hear me…wait did he say he is my bb…bbos…fuck he's so good at this!

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispers reading my mind.

What! He wants to stop? I will murder him. My hips begin to move wickedly against his mouth. I run my hands through his hair and silently beg him not to stop. I feel a new wave of ecstasy throughout my body making my nerve endings stand to attention. I am just about to burst. I breathlessly answer him while containing the moans that are seeping out of me.

"Oh fuck no…please more…more Christian please…don't stop…I…I want to cum." He groans while sucking my clit harder, he slides his fingers deeper, in and out filling his hands with my juicy cream.

"Look at me baby. Let me see those beautiful eyes."

I am so weak, barely able to hold my head up and my eyes open. I am lost in this moment. He is working me and is driving me crazy. I look at him and notice the huge tent in his pants. Oh I want to touch him…I need to touch him.

My thoughts are interrupted with the sounds of his moans deep in my clit. The mixture of his saliva with my juices have me dripping all the way down to my ass on the chair. I grab his head and begin to thrust up as his tongue fucks me like his dick and his fingers work the magic they so wonderfully know how to do.

He moves closer to me, if that's even possible, his tongue is now on my bigger and harder clit. I am whimpering knowing I am so close. I'm trembling uncontrollably as my hips are moving into his face. His lips latch on to my clit and begin to suck while his tongue is flicking it. I almost cry out again but contain the screams and just whimper, crying from the pleasure and the pain of not letting go, I'm breathing harder, faster, I'm fucking panting.

"Good girl, that's right, no noise, no need for them to hear you baby…no not yet."

Oh I feel like crying. At this point I really don't care who hears me. I am lost, I feel like I'm flying on top of the earth, next to the sun, waiting for permission to just let go. He releases my clit then softly bites it as his fingers plunge deeper into me hitting my walls. He finds a spot which sets me off, I can't control it anymore. His tongue begins to go up and down making shudder. My eyes roll back as does my head and I am about to free fall. He pushes my legs completely up to the sides of my head. His fingers are moving in and out up and down then his pinky finds my most private spot…my little button down below as his mouth once again attacks my nub up above, that's it! I lose all control.

I begin to shake and moan a little louder with need pushing into his mouth and hands fucking them just as hard as they are fucking me begging for a release.

"I'm so close…Christian…please don't stop! I'm Oh God!"

I explode into a strong and powerful orgasm as I am no longer able to control it. His fingers go deeper and once again touch the spot inside of me and I feel a waterfall come out of me and hear him groaning as he is slurping up the liquids that is flowing out me sending my orgasm into the next level.

Suddenly I feel his fingers on my click and the trembling continues I am about to scream since at this point I can't hold back…

"Fff...Fuuccckkkk."

But he covers my screams with his mouth making me taste myself and god help me, I taste so fucking good. We both moan deep into each other's mouth, his tongue is now fucking my mouth, he sucks my tongue long and deep making me groan into his mouth this man is going to drive me insane!

His fingers are still working their magic, prolonging my orgasm, making me drip a sweet hot liquid onto them. I am so lost. I grab his hair and begin to pull it needing to kiss him harder and feel his body against mine.

He lifts me quickly and lays me on my desk and in one swift move enters me making me scream into his mouth.

He hisses, the sound is so sexy I swear I could come just from hearing him speak.

"Fuck Ana, you're so fucking tight. Shit I am so close already. I'm going to fuck you hard and quick baby."

He pulls out and flips me over like a rag doll. I bend over and offer him my pussy from behind. He runs the head a few times over my slit sending chills throughout my entire body then continues to rub it on my red and swollen clit. He slides back in at first slowly, testing me, pulls out to the tip and slams right back into me making my entire body move forward. My breath is caught in my throat, shit that felt deliciously good. I look back and see the lust in his face, his hair is damp his eyes are dark. He is breathing just as hard as I am while making soft delicious noises. His face looks strained likes he's trying to hold back, but filled with so much pleasure with every hard thrust. One hand on my hip, brings me closer to him, the other hand goes to the small of my back guiding me to lower my torso as low as possible.

"Lift this beautiful ass baby, push back into me. Fuck me back Ana, come one meet my thrusts."

He grabs my hips and shows me how to do it. I get the hang of it immediately and do as he showed me. Oh God…I feel him deeper and harder this way, his balls are slapping my folds each time he pulls out and slams deliciously hard into me. I bite my lip and cover my mouth with my hand to contain the screams that are begging to come out of me.

He reaches under my shirt and finds my nipples and begins to twirl them and tease them while h's fucking me. My body is on fire. I feel myself climbing, I'm quivering, the feeling is consuming my rationale but right now I really don't care what happens and who hears me. This moment is about our pleasure…his and mine. Oh what a great pleasure it is!

I look over my shoulders and whisper his name and beg him to go harder and deeper. We lock eyes and he begins to speak through gritted teeth…

"_**Like.**_

_**This.**_

_**Baby.**_

_**You. **_

_**Like.**_

_**Me. **_

_**To. **_

_**Fuck. **_

_**You. **_

_**Hard.**_

_**Baby.**_

_**Like.**_

_**This?**_

_**Fuck Ana.**_

_**This.**_

_**Pussy.**_

_**Is. **_

_**So.**_

_**Fucking.**_

_**Sweet. **_

_**Tell. **_

_**Me. **_

_**Whose.**_

_**Pussy.**_

_**This. **_

_**Is."**_

Each word was pounded harder, he lifts me and now has my lower body up, my back to his front, holding my ass up in the air as he pounds up into me. Fuck this feels so fucking good. This man is the epitome of sex on fire! He's the king of sex!

"_**Yours."**_ I whispered and moan softly… "_**Your fucking Pussy!**_"

A deep masculine groan escapes him; he is driving me crazy! I feel my entire body rattling, climbing higher and higher. I am trembling so hard, I am going to crash, he is making me weaker by the second.

Christian angles his hips slightly and begins to hit my spot sending waves of pleasures throughout my body. A gush of liquid uncontrollably spills from me making me scream into my hands which are both over my mouth, I'm cumming so hard and so thick on his thick throbbing cock the magnitude of it is unreal.

Oh shit! What was that? I look down and see the spool of liquid all over us both! I could barely speak but I'm so embarrassed I feel like I peed on myself. That hasn't stopped him…he's still fucking me.

"Christian…I'm…I'm…oh…God…sorry. I…Didn't…Mean…To…ww…wet you again."

In a lowly growl he grabbed my throat from behind, cupping it and leans me to him and brings his mouth to my ear.

"Don't apologize for that baby…I wish that was my face. That's your hot, creamy nectar baby…that shit is fucking good. Did it feel good coming out?" I whimper and nod. My hands are on his thighs anchoring me as I am fucking him, bouncing hard on his dick.

"Fuck Ana your cum feels fucking sweet on my dick. Ahhhhh…baby…yeah…lift that ass baby…let me go deeper inside of you."

I lift my ass and lean on my tiptoes not sitting, but not standing."  
"Yeah baby, like that. I'm going to cum baby...Fucking shit…Ana…sta…sia…this tight pussy…is so fucking…sw…eeeeet. Come on baby…one more time…let it go!"

His hand finds my clit and attacks it and once again without notice that powerful orgasm that just happened only minutes ago rises like the fucking phoenix sending me off and making me climax once again!

He thrust once more into me and cums deep inside of my still quivering pussy. I feel him shooting hot liquid deep into me, coaxing and soothing my now very sore insides. Oh what a feeling.

He falls back on my chair and brings me with him. My back is to his front and my head is resting on his shoulder. I am spent. If I were to be at home…I would curl up and fall asleep. These orgasms took everything from me. We are both breathing hard and it takes us a few minutes before we come back down to earth. I'm the first to speak.

"Christian…I can't believe we just had sex in my office."

I slowly lift myself off of him and moan a little at as he slowly pulls out of me. I immediately feel the loss of him inside of me making me feel empty. I can't get enough of him. I don't know if that's good or bad.

"We had great sex sweetheart. Are you okay?"

He stands and turns me towards him and cups my face. Our eyes lock and I see the look of concern in his. I smile shyly and nod. Not knowing what to say. He leans over and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Come." Oh I thought I did…as he grabs my hand but we both stop when both see our mixed juices dripping down my legs and on to the floor.

"Wait. Don't move baby."

He walks into my bathroom in my office, grabs some tissue and returns to wipe me up quickly then the floor. He then pulls me and walks me to the bathroom. He quickly washes himself and then pulls his pants up. I watch him in dismay. He is so incredibly beautiful. His eyes are still locked on mine, he has the cutest grin on his lips and his eyes are low and sexy.

"That was really good sweetheart. I love making love to you…but enjoyed fucking you hard. Are you sure you're okay. Did I hurt you?" I lick my lips slowly and feel the blush on my skin. Wow…we did really fuck…hard and it was…hot! So fucking hot! But damn…in my office, and oh my…I can't believe this really happen? My colleagues…my boss…shit!

He then sits me on the sink and begins to clean me up. He removes my shoes and takes off my stockings.

"Did I? Did I hurt you?" I smile and whisper "No. I'm good."

He also smiles then frowns a little bit.

"These got dirty sweetheart, you'll have to go without them." I shake my head and signal towards my office.

"I have another pair in my purse…an extra pair in case I got a run."

He nods and smiles that smile that keeps making me warm inside. "Of course you do. I should have known."

He leans over and kisses my nose then walks into my office but quickly returns with my purse.

He washes my legs with the body vanilla soap I keep in my office. I have it there when its girl's night out…I usually like to wash up before heading out…to feel a little refreshed. He opens my legs and cleans my privates with the washcloth making me blush. He smiles again knowing this is new to me. But I must admit the intimacy of it feels incredible. He washes my legs then grabs a dry towel to dry me up then kisses my legs all the way down to my toes. He reaches into my purse and pulls out my stockings. Then very slowly rolls one all the way up each leg. He places my shoes back on my feet while kissing my lips softly then stands me up, pulls my skirt down, tucks and fixes my shirts and finally gives me another sweet kiss on my very swollen lip. I love him so very much.

He frowns then runs his thumb softly across my bottom lip.

"You hurt your lip baby, look…it's bleeding a little and it's swollen."

I turn and look in the mirror and inhale. I can't believe how swollen my bottom lip looks. My hair looks a mess; I quickly pull the pins off and redo it making it look just like new. I pull my lip out like I'm pouting to see the cut in the inside of it and feel him immediately turn me towards him to softly suck the boo-boo away. I giggle in his mouth. He stops and looks me deep in my eyes.

"That's the sweetest sound I've ever heard baby." I blush and attempt to bite my lip but frown because now it hurts.

"Ooouuuuccchhhh." I pout again. He smiles and pulls me to him.

"Awwww baby…come here. You have to be careful sweetheart…let me kiss it again." I smile and nod. Of course he kisses it again and again then holds me tightly to his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist holding him just as tightly. He kisses my head multiple times and hugs me even tighter while sighing deeply. I feel and hear his heart pounding fast…matching my own. We hold each other like this in my bathroom for what seems like forever.

After a while he begins to tremble a little just before his lips move to my ears. In a shaky voice he whispers…

"Ana…I…I…Anastasia…I Love you…I love you so very much baby." His hold tightens around me taking my breath away.

I bury my face in his chest and close my eyes, immediately feeling the tears fall from the sides wetting his shirt.

"Ana…let me love you baby. Let me try…please…no more games…could we do that sweetheart?" His finger goes to my chin and tilts my face up while he bends down bringing us to eye level.

"Answer me sweetheart. Could we try to make this work? I love you so much and have fallen so fast…so deep it fucking hurts to be without you." He runs his thumbs along my face wiping the tears and when our eyes lock I see his dark eyes are now bright and shiny, brimming with unshed tears. I nod and lean in and kiss him. I nod and continue to nod while answering him.

"Yes…yes…Christian. Let's try. No more games…just us."

"Finally! Thank Fuck!" He exclaim as he cups my face then kisses me softly again. When he pulled back he smiled and leans in to give me a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"Anastasia…I love you...you just made me the happiest man alive." I giggle and also kiss him on his nose.

"I love you too Christian Grey…so very much."

Then bring my lips to his and once again we are lost in his kiss. But not for long as suddenly our kisses are interrupted by a small knock on my door. Shit! I almost forgot I was in my office. I pull away from him and look at Christian with fear in my eyes…

I guess he notices the fear or feels it, because he grabs my face and shakes his head.

"Don't worry baby…I had my head of security Taylor clear everyone off of this floor before coming in for an unscheduled safety inspection by the boss. We were alone. That's just him letting us know the staff are going to be returning shortly."

I don't know what to say. How can that be? I frown as we both walk towards the door. He looks at us one last time ensuring we are both presentable then unlocks the door and begins to open the door. He stops, brings my hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on my palm before he completely opens the door.

I smile then look towards the door. Sure enough…two men in black suits looking like the secret service are standing by my door waiting for their boss. I look over their shoulders and see a ghost town. Just like he said…the offices were cleared. But how? Then I remember something he said while we were having sex…

"_**I'm your boss." **_

I immediately let go of his hand making him frown.  
"What baby? What's wrong?"

I shake my head and look down. I can't believe I just did that…where are my morals. What are people going to think? I look at him and whisper…

"Holy shit…Christian…I just had sex with my boss in my office!" He smirks and kisses the v in the middle of my forehead then shakes his head.

"No baby…not your boss…I'm actually your boss's bosses boss sweetheart." I close my eyes and shake my head bowing my head in shame…

"So you own the company? When did you buy this company?"

He smiles and shakes his head in confusion then tilts his head.

"Way before we met Ana, a couple of months ago, it's fine baby."

No it's not fine. People are going to think I got this job as an Assistant Editor because of Christian. I'm fucking the big boss! _**This is fraternization as its worse! **_

"Oh Christian no…that's even worse!" I feel like _**All**_ my hard work just went down the drain…

_**Please Review…**_

_**This story is ending soon…this was a one shot that turned into a short story…**_

_**I want to continue their love story in my other stories…**_

_**A Casual Grey Encounter and Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love **_

_**See all the pictures on Pinterest from this chapter…**_

_**Follow me**_ on my wordpress blog where visuals and videos of all my stories are posted and updated – _**Roseny72 . wordpress . com**_

Or on _**Pinterest rosegrey618 **_


	11. Chapter 11

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews… So let's have a little bit of fun…

I love the reviews…they do keep me motivated. _**Forgive the errors…this chapter is raw and unedited! **_

_Chapter 10…did it drive you crazy? Hmmm…well let's see what chapter 11 does for you…how about we get you wet? Are you up for the challenge? Remember...sometimes dreams do come true...or not...is this real? Or just a fantasy...read on..._

**Chapter 11**

**Steele-Kavanagh Resident – Elliott Grey**

"Kate, you are so fucking sexy. I need to kiss every inch of you. I'm going to fuck you until you scream and cream my name." I softly tell her as I am running my tongue up and down her body.

We are in the living room, her hands are tied above her head. She is completely naked and so am I. She is dripping wet and begging me to fuck her…again, oh I will, but not yet…not until she completely submits to me. She thinks she is my Mistress…she tried to dominate me…Elliott Grey…I let her play…but now it's my turn to have some fun with this little blonde goddess. There is no fucking way I'll ever let her make me her submissive. She has to know that I am her fucking Dom, her Master, getting my cock deep inside of her will be her treat…but not something that can be easily given away…she wants me to fuck her…she will have to earn it…

"Elliott, fuck stop teasing me, eat me or fuck me! I need a release, I'm about to combust!" I give her a wicked smile. She is still trying to be my Mistress…now…she will wait.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kate, you've been a bad girl. Now you will have to wait some more. Unless you want me to punish you then fuck you. Tell me baby…do you prefer I spank that nice round ass first…before I fuck it…hard?"

"Oh God yes Elliott! Yes…punish me…but make it fast…I need you to fuck me…please Mr. Grey…please Sir…please Master!"

Now that's what I'm talking about. Master Grey…she's finally getting it. I spread her legs and roughly thrust two fingers into her greedy dripping cunt; my thumb finds her nub and circles it putting pressure on it, but not enough to make her cum…not yet. Her sweet cunt clamps around my fingers as I go knuckles deep and here her groaning loudly underneath me. Her sweet nectar flows onto the palm of my hand as I now enter a third and a fourth finger inside of her and hear her desire louder and her body begging to be fucked. She is beautiful…erotic and fucking beautiful. Her arousal is filling the air, this scent is like heroine to me…I am so addicted to pussy…but her fucking pussy seems almost impractical!

I feel the precum on my throbbing dick. I know control…but seeing this little beauty here writhing underneath me as I kneel besides her is driving me insane. I'm almost punishing myself. It's time to change tactics. I quickly withdraw my fingers making her whimper and quickly flip her on her stomach.

"Master…please."

"Quiet! You do not have permission to speak." I smack her ass twice hard while adjusting her to fuck her from behind. My sex kitten squirts on the sofa and down her leg and moans a little louder. Her alabaster skin quickly becomes a rosy pink. Shit…my dick feels like it just stretched thicker and longer. I need a fucking release myself.

"Lift that ass for me Katie, bring those knees up and spread those legs. I'm going to punish you and then fuck you hard baby…so fucking hard. Is that what you want?" I seductively whisper to her while helping her. She leans on her elbows and positions herself doggie style. She looks at me over her shoulders and nods while lifting her ass higher, wiggling it in front of me. Another smack, she closes her eyes and moans again. She nods and whispers "_**Again**_." So she wants to play this game…okay baby…let me show you the way…come…join me in my world.

"What's the safe word baby?"

"Red Master…punish me…please…red…is the fucking word." Fuck she is incredibly sexy. I need to get this over and done with…I need to fuck her.

"Don't forget to use it." I whisper. "Now count!"

I begin to smack her ass, left, right, left right and the fifth smack lands on her dripping cunt. She trembles each time I make contact with her cunt and moans begging for more. She's been counting and is inexorable; I spanked her thirty times…really hard…but this little spit ball of fire is unaffected by my harsh punishment. She is still begging for more! Fuck! She is amazing! I've met my match!

I yank her hair from behind, arching her back and kissing her roughly while rubbing my shaft up and down the crack of her ass lubricating her rosebud with her own juices. My index finger slowly enters her ass. I untie her hand and go of her hair. I need her hands free for what I have planned. I slowly begin peppering kisses down her back and enter another finger in her ass stretching her. She is thrashing below me, my knee is in between her legs keeping them apart and my fingers are relentless inside of her.

My kisses make their way down her spine; my tongue joins my fingers that are still stretching her and begins to lick her up and down. Slowly I position myself under her while my fingers are still in her rosebud and begin to lick her clit. She starts to gush all over my face.

"Sit on my face baby, grind on it hard."

"Elliott, I am close."

"I know…not yet baby…soon…but not yet."

I feel her tightening around me; her body is trembling and is glazed with a sexy as fuck layer of sweat. I need to lick every fucking inch of her. Immediately I dive in, licking her folds slowly until I find her clit. My other begins to enter her cunt first with two fingers then three and now I am fucking her ass and cunt with both hands while sucking and licking her clit. Katie loses all sense with reality and grinds down hard on my face while I pump faster and harder and once I find her sweet spot inside of her, Niagara fucking Falls explodes on my face drowning me with a delicious damn of warm nectar dripping on my lips, chin and neck.

I'm on my back my lower body is taking up the rest of the sofa while Kate is grinding on my face. Suddenly I feel soft wet lips on my dick and a hot tongue twirl around it. My body jerks up and I hear a soft giggle followed by a moaning and a whisper. I look up and see my Katie is looking over her shoulders, biting her lip and nodding in approval and when I look down to my great thrill and surprise I find the other part of my sex kitten giving me the best fucking blow job I've ever had…_**Anastasia! **_

What the fuck is going on? Christian is going to kill me…oh but wait…fuck…she's doing such a great job…I can't stop her now. Fuck! I'm going to come soon.

"That's right sweet girl…show Elliott how good those lips are. Suck him sissy…suck him deep and hard."

Kate's coaching her to go deeper and man can she go deep. I cup Kate's pussy and begin to lick again. I am eating her out like a savage. She is moaning and telling me to not stop while her mirror image is letting me fuck her mouth. She is sucking my dick, my balls and keeps running that sweet fucking hot tongue along the cracks of my ass…oh these two sex kittens are real life Goddesses. I have died and gone to heaven!

Katie climbs off of my face and pulls me to a sitting position while Ana is still sucking. She then begins to kiss me, hard and passionately. I am fucking her mouth while my hands are attacking her body. These girls have made me fall in love with both of them. Shit…little Grey will not like this, but I don't give a fuck right now. Ana goes deeper and makes me moan like a bitch! Kate rubs her breast on my chest making me moaned again. I grab her boobs and begin to tease and pull her nipples then take them in my mouth and have them for dessert making her moan louder. She begins to kiss my neck, licking and sucking her way down my body. It's hard to say which one I preferred, Ana sucking me off or Kate licking my body. Hell they both are fucking hot, either suits me!

Katie dropped to her knees beside her sister. Before I knew what was happening, I felt two different mouths attacking my manhood, one on my cock and the other on my balls. I wasn't sure which was which, and frankly, I didn't give a damn. All I knew was that I had officially entered heaven, and two banging hot angels were welcoming me. My head fell back against the sofa and my hands made their way into each of their hair as I lifted my lower body up to fuck them both and giving them both all the access they needed. One of them begins to lick my ass getting me extremely close to bursting. I hit the point of no return seconds later, when one of them, Ana possibly, swirled her tongue over the tip of my dick, making me start to shudder and close my eyes and grunt loudly as I erupted violently, squirting all over their mouth and face while both of them greedily licked me up.

I collapsed against the sofa and slumped on the cushion, groaning pleasurably, all thoughts of my wiped from my fucking brain. After a few seconds I look up and nearly came again. The twins were standing by the wall next to me making out and licking my cum off of each other. Fuuuuuccckkkk, these girls are fucking freaks! Now both of them were naked. My jaw dropped. The two girls were fondling each other, Ana with her back to the wall. Normally, the thought of incest makes me cringe, but when it's two beautiful sexy as fuck twins, it's an exception! Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself rapidly stroking my cock. I must've moaned involuntarily or something, because they suddenly stopped and looked at me with mischievous grins.

Kate gives me a sexy seductive smile, "Like to join us Master Grey? Want to finish what we've started? Come here and fuck us both…NOW!"

She beckoned me over with a finger and another sexy smile. Damn, I can't fuck Ana…that's a no go zone and little Grey will never forgive me. I can't move. Fuck, I wish he was here to fuck Kate…I don't mind sharing…but him, he's monogamist and this won't go over to well with him. Decisions, decisions…what's a man to fucking do!

I sit there frozen with my rigid cock in my hand, aching and throbbing for a release again. I am fighting with heaven and hell and I am about to choose the latter when suddenly I see a miracle. Wishes do come fucking true! Little Grey goes over to Kate and pushes her against the wall, lifts her by her ass and slams right into her!

"You like to play these games Miss Kavanagh? Let me show what a real Dom can do to you."

Kate groans, her hands make their way to his hair but little Grey grabs both of her hands and holds them up against the wall with one hand while holding one of her legs around his waist while sliding in and out of her harder and harder each time.  
"Yes…fuck Sir…yes…like that…fuck me."

"Shut up…no fucking words Miss Kavanagh…I'll fucking gag you…and won't let you cum. Shut up and take my dick… .this." He is pounding her pussy so hard…shit…he's making me proud…and a little jealous if I must be truthful. She might be enjoying him more then she enjoys me. That's okay…time to reciprocate with his sweetness.

I walk over to Ana and slam my mouth to hers. She whimpers into my mouth, my hand makes it down to her sweet little pussy, find her nub and work my magic. Her body is so responsive, she begins to fuck my hand…damn she's just as sexy as her twin. I slide one finger inside of her and feel her tightness. I can't slam into her, I just might hurt her. I have to take it a bit easier with her. She's new to all of this…but from what I've seen, she is just as much a freak as my Katie…her twin. Removing my finger she grabs it and licks it. Fuck! She is too fucking hot. I begin to rub my cock on her pussy up and down her entrance lubricating it then I slide in slowly while kissing her, lifting her to she could wrap her longs sexy legs around my waist and guide her vagina to climb my dick. Hot damn! She is so hot and so wet but oh so fucking tight! I tilt my cock and begin to hit her sweet spot. I am going to make her scream louder than my sweet Katie who is whimpering and aching to scream as little Grey slams deeper into her. The sight of all of us could make me fucking cum…this is a dream come true!

Ana begins to moan in pleasure while riding me. I could feel her getting tighter around me as her vagina is pulling my dick harder and deeper into her. I am now going in faster and harder. All four of us are on the same wall, inches away from each other. I could smell both Ana's and Kate's arousal…fuck! We are all not going to last long. Her beautiful breasts were right in my face, taunting me. I'm holding her by the waist and lean in to attack her round, perky tits with my mouth, making her moan and press up even closer to me. I absolutely love how she feels inside. The hornier she gets the wetter but tighter. I run my hands up and down her back and close my eyes, moaning heavily. Their breathing was steadily increasing, and I could feel Ana's heart rate pounding as hard as mine. We are all covered in sweat and it's obvious that we are not really thinking…just really turned on.

"Annie…look at me." I hear a sexy voice and look as Kate is stroking her hair as Christian is fucking her while looking at Ana.

Ana looks over and bites her lip and blushes. I can't believe she is blushing after all we've done. Kate leans over and begins to kiss her while Christian and I fuck them. I'm watching Kate and he's watching Ana. Fuck they are both incredibly sexy. This is too much…I'm going to burst soon.

Little Grey reaches over and strokes Kate's hair making her pull away from Ana then kisses Kate passionately and hard. I lean in and kiss Ana just as passionately and get lost in the taste of this sweet kitten as we both moan pleasurably into each other's mouth.

Christian pulls away from Kate then smiles and stops fucking her. He gives her another soft kiss then whispers "Thank you baby…but I don't want to come inside of you…my milk belongs to my sweetness…so now it's time to switch. Okay?" Kate nods and blushes. She anchors herself on little Grey's shoulder as Christian slides out of her. I give Ana one last kiss and one more powerful thrust ensuring she remembers me then stop and slide out of Ana so we could switch partners. Damn…I really did want to cream her pussy with my milk…but I have to respect my little brother. This is his show…he dictates what we could do…or not. I don't want him getting upset with neither one of us when all is said and done.

Christian roughly grabs Ana, picks her up and slams right into her making her scream. I guide Kate to the sofa, sit down and let her climb on top of me giving me front view of her beautiful breast that I begin to devour and her sweet sister's creamy pussy as my brother slams in and out of her with both of her legs spread wide open. Next time…I am going to taste her pussy…she will cream my face…just like her sister.

For now, I need to appreciate what I got. I can't believe little Grey finally gave in and let me fuck his girl. I can't believe they were both sucking me and kissing each other and most of all…I can't believe the Grey's are fucking the Kav-Steele's in the same room at the same time and sharing! This is fucking heaven! Too good to be fucking true!

"Christian…fuck me…yes…like that. Harder, yes, oh god…yes…can I come Sir…please." "Come for me Anastasia…come for me now." Christian is thrusting vigorously into her, making her scream and arching her back. She finally came, shuddering violently and throwing her head back, while closing those stunning blue eyes of hers tightly.

"Ana…sta…sia! Fuuuuccckkkkk!" He groans loudly and unloads his semen inside of Ana for what seems like forever and making me pound deeper up into Kate. I am so very close. I have a full 4D porno flick right across from me.

Their orgasm must have had the same effect on Kate, because she screams and thrashes violently coming loud and hard and dripping on my dick and my legs as she arches her back while breathing deeply. That's it…I can't hold on anymore. I am going in…

I groan loudly like an animal "Kate, I can't hold it any longer. Oh! Oh, God! Here it comes! Ohhhhhhhh!" I erupt inside of her. She grinds on top of me milking me. I feel like I empty a few gallons of cum inside of her, thick white, semen is seeping out of her folds. I grab some of her juices mixed with mine with one hand and attack her clit with the other. I bring the juices to her mouth and she licks it again and then begins to scream my name as she falls over and come violently once again. That's right baby...that's what a Dom does to you…don't ever forget it.

She collapses on top of me and closes her eyes. I thought she'd fallen asleep until she opened them slowly then kisses me. We both smile and vast in our sweet kiss. She pulls off of me and sighs in content. I smile at her and bring her to my chest to hold her and kiss the top of her head.

"That was amazing baby. I think I fucking love you." She smiles and looks up at me and whispers…

"Elliott…I know I love you." My mouth goes dry as we stare into each other's eyes. She loves me? Do I love her? What the fuck? I look across from me…hey where did little Grey and sweet Anastasia go? What the fuck is going on? This night is crazy…I feel like I am in the fucking twilight zone. I look at Kate and she is also gone…

What the fuck! I stand up and go to the door and walk outside…naked! Looking for all three of them. People are staring at me. Shit…I need to get my clothes on.

I attempt to go back in but the door is locked. Knock, knock, knock…what the fuck…why won't they open.

"Kate! Kate! Come on baby…let me in…Kate, little Grey, Ana…this shit is not funny!" Fuck, I am going to kill all three of them! This shit is not funny anymore.

Suddenly I hear the one voice I do not want to ever hear while standing in front of my girlfriend's house in my birthday suit.

"Elliott" Shit my mother…Grace!

"Elliott" Now Kate…

"Elliott…open your eyes baby…its okay." Grace disappears, the scenery fades and I slowly find a green eye beauty shaking me worried while attempting to wake me up.

"Elliott baby…you were dreaming honey…please wake up. It's okay…you are safe…you are here with me…we are in your house." What! I'm at home…I am waking up? Fuck! Don't tell me all of that was a fucking…

"Elliott? What's wrong? You're scaring me…should I call Christian?" I look at her and look around and finally sit up. "No…I'm good Katie." She turns on the lights and smiles at me and give me a sweet kiss. I kiss her back but feel my heart beating hard against my chest.

"Elliott…what were you dreaming about baby?" She whispers as we both lay back while I hold her to my chest. She is looking up at me with the prettiest green eyes. I am really a shithead for my fucked up thoughts. I think back briefly and close my eyes…a fucking foursome and it was all a fucking dream…shit more like a nightmare! Little Grey will kill me if he ever found out. Kate would leave me and what the fuck was all that shit about in my dream….love? I told Kate I loved her…she said she loved me too. Could that be? Have I fallen in love with this deity?

"Elliott? Please baby…tell me." Her eyes look worried. I lift her to me and begin to kiss her. "You baby…I was dreaming of you…and how I'm falling in love with you Katie." She gasps and kisses me with all her heart and soul.

"Oh Elliott…I am not falling…I'm already there." We resume our kiss and soon are lost in our love, lust, and our passion while recreating the scenes from my dream...**_minus two._**

_A dream, of simple fantasy_

_that I, wished was reality_

_that you'd, come knocking at my door_

_and we'd, relive this dream once more_

_**Debarge ~ A Dream**_

* * *

Please Review…

Yes...a dream...not real...never could be real! Gah! Elliott! Yeah…he's a perv…but that's why we love him! But come on...did you really think Christian would allow big Grey to fuck his sweet Anastasia…uh…no! Just a fun chapter ;)

_**This story is ending soon…this was a one shot that turned into a short story…**_

_**I want to continue their love in my other stories…**_

_**A Casual Grey Encounter and Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love **_

_**See all the pictures on Pinterest from this chapter…**_

_**Follow me**_ on my **wordpress** blog where visuals and videos of all my stories are posted and updated – _**Roseny72 . wordpress . com**_ & on _**Pinterest rosegrey618 **_

_**Rose Grey xo ~ **_


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews… _**Chapter 11 was very risky**_…I'm sorry I offended some of you…that was not the intent of that chapter…_**it was A DREAM**_…Elliott's fantasy…now let's try to move on.

So…this is the next to last chapter to this story…our challenge is ending. This story started out as a one shot challenge…how about I end it the same way…

So come along…join me…let's see where this challenge will take us…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It's been three months since I met Christian Grey changing my life completely. This man has literally turned me inside out in more ways than one. Never in a million years did I think I could fall so fast and so deep with this powerful man. No wonder he is so successful at such a young age, when he wants something he gets it. There is really nothing in this world that prevents him from claiming what he believes is his. He conquers everything he sets his eyes on and is relentless from start to finish. Oh don't get me wrong…we are nowhere near our end…but claiming me was his biggest challenge. I fought him tooth and nail to no avail. This game we both dared to play was a losing battle. We both lost the game but gain so much once we stop fighting our destiny and conceded to our love. A love that has proven to be bigger than both of us combined and a force too strong to try to defeat or ignore.

Our lunch date in my office was just the tip of an incredible journey. We finally did make it out to eat, but I didn't return, instead, I went to his apartment where our very passionate love making continued throughout the night. I had to call in sick the next day as I was extremely sore and utterly exhausted. Jack of course was not too happy but didn't give me too much of a hard time the next day when I finally did make it to work. As a matter of fact, he even suggested a few days off since I did look tired and a bit off…little did he know that Mr. Sexpertise once again kept me occupied all day and night claiming me in every surface of his penthouse which included his Red Room of Pain…or shall I say…Red Room of Pleasure!

I was terrified when he brought me in there. I didn't know how to react. I knew he was a Dominant and from my research, I knew some had playrooms but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think he who claimed to love me so much would bring me to that kinky room. I almost passed out as my breath escaped me upon entering the room and only recovered when Christian coaxed me to breathe. He explained everything to me; we went over hard and soft limits and decided to use the same safe word "Red" if necessary. I was devastated to think that he would want me as his submissive after all the begging and compromising we both did…but I was completely wrong. Yes…Christian loves kinky sex and dear lord forgive me…so do I. He promised me pleasures that would make me feel like I was going to explode as they were going to be out of this world. He asked me to trust him…to only submit to him in his red room…to follow his orders for both of our safety and to not fight the pleasure just give in to the pain and to allow him to combine both pleasure and pain creating the best formula imaginable. Christian has sent me to galaxies unknown. Each time has proven to be…dare I say it…better than before and now…I can't live without it, I'm addicted…I crave it. Making love is wonderful…but the kinky sex is superb! The things we've done...I mean...the magic...it is who we are…what we like…and what we both need... It is why we are perfect for each other…kindred souls!

The kinky sex happens often but so does the vanilla sex as he so eloquently calls it…we can't get enough of each other and quite frankly who cares! We have blessed all of our homes and all of his properties…helicopter, elevators, plane, office, penthouse in Seattle, New York, homes in Aspen, London oh just about anywhere! Falling asleep in each other's arms is usually out of exhaustion since we ride each other until we can't take no more. He pushes my limits and I have learned to push his…he's my Greek God and I am his Goddess…we are the true meaning of euphoria!

He makes me so very happy…I can't imagine this world without him. He is the last person I see every night and the first one every morning as he and I have been living together officially for the past two weeks. I say officially because we've been house hopping since our very erotic lunch date. We just couldn't stay away from each other. There was not a night we could resist sleeping apart from one another. So we finally decided to move in together…he moved all of my things from Kate's condo and gave me a key to all of his homes before I could finish agreeing to living together, he said it was Christmas for him all year long…he's so sweet. Don't get me wrong…he is also an arse…overbearing, controlling, dominating, jealous and more. But that is why I love him so very much…all fifty shades of fuckupness! I wouldn't have him any other way!

A few months ago Elliott and Christian had a huge fight. I don't know what really happened but all I know is that Elliott was drunk one night and told Christian about a dream he had. To say that thermonuclear Fifty was unleashed is an understatement! I was so thankful that Taylor and Sawyer were there to stop my honey from hurting his brother…he told Elliott to stay away from me, to not look at me and most of all to not hug or kiss me ever again. I found that extremely weird since Elliott is a big old teddy bear to me. He so not my type and is head over heels in love with my sister! Yes, he does tend to stare at me here and there making me feel a bit awkward, but Elliott is his brother for crying out loud! I have never been a slut and don't intend on becoming one…messing around with his brother is just simply gross. Ewww…he refused to tell me the details of Elliott's dream but after a few days of sulking by both…they worked it out and moved on like nothing ever happened. Their bond is stronger than the crazy dream Elliott had.

So yes, my life has definitely changed. Everything about me has changed. I am a different woman, more confident, full of life, crazy in love with my fifty shades of Grey boyfriend. Life is good. I don't want to ever go back to what I was yesterday. He's changed me, I've changed him and together…he and I are going are up for any and all challenges sent our way!

Shoot the biggest challenge was submitting to him and I survived that with flying colors! I remember the first scene in the red room…I didn't know that lines were going to be so deliciously crossed…Christian and I had too much to drink and we begin to discuss the room and our hard and soft limits. Just talking about our anticipated time in there had us both so aroused. I literally begged him to take me in there and show me what pain and pleasure was going to be like…I can honestly tell you…that night was incredible…I feel deeper, harder and almost obsessed with this man and it scared the living day lights out of me! I thought I would lose him if this didn't work…but instead it brought us together and made our love stronger and our bond tighter…no pun intended.

Christian grabbed me and immediately brought me to the room. His entire demeanor changed in that room. My body trembled just from the thrill of knowing that this was going to happen he was going to torture pleasure out of me. The fear of not knowing if I could sustain the pain has me quivering but also completely aroused. He explained how he wanted me to sit and strip completely and wait for him with my body laying against the bench waiting for his return.

He barked for me to answer him when he asked did I understand the rules and the safe words. I nodded but he went silent. His posture changed and he grabbed me by my wrists to pull me close.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

Without a warm up or a warning a quick succession of spanks pepper my backside. I yelp.

"When I ask you something, you will answer me without hesitation. Is that understood Anastasia?" I began to nod but then answered him quickly as my backside was already stinging.

"Ye..yes Sir." I breathlessly whisper.

He didn't respond instead…

*smack* *smack* *smack*

Then he caressed my cheeks and whispers softly, "Good girl, now lay on your stomach."

Without hesitation, I quickly get into position as I am no longer feeling tipsy…I think I am coherent and truthfully…scared.

But the fear leaves me quickly as Christian distracts me with pleasure…making me forget the pain. He begins to run his fingers up and down my folds then I feel his soft hot tongue running up and down my back licking me softly from the top of my back to the crack of my ass. His fingers are still working their magic down south then his thumb slowly finds my clit, circles it making me moan….

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

Fuck! I wasn't expecting that at all! My soft cries of pleasures are gone and now the only sounds filling the room are my muffled whimpers of pain.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

"Do you like me spanking your ass Anastasia? Or do you prefer me to fuck your ass with my fingers like this?"

He slams two fingers inside of me and his thumb finds my clit again making me want to scream for him to fuck me. I can feel my body hum with desire. His hand is glistening with moisture as he continues to thrust his fingers deeper and his thumbs puts more pressure on my nub making me tremble. I am so close.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* Owww…these are harder. I feel tears trickle down my face. I don't want to cry…but I feel…so many things right now…confused, besmirched, wounded, excited, scared, ashamed but most of all…this is the worst of all…I feel…aroused!

"What part of no hesitation do you not understand? Answer me Anastasia."

"I'm sorry…I was distracted…I'm sorry. Yes, I do like it when you spank me…but I like your fingers inside of me more Sir."

"Yes, I could see that you like this baby…you're so deliciously wet. Feel my hand as it glides down your thighs that are wet with your arousal. I'm going to fuck you soon…I'm going to fuck you so good and so hard. Do you want that Goddess?"

Without hesitation since I've learned my lesson I answer him quickly.

"Oh please Sir, yes…please fuck me." Oh shit when did I become so wanton? I am begging him to fuck me but I also want him to continue his little game of pain and pleasure.

"Good girl, soon baby…soon."

His hands caress my ass again then make their way slowly to my aching core driving me insane. He runs his fingers along my middle and moistens his fingers with my flowing nectar then slowly slides his fingers from my cunt to my ass; he pulls both cheeks apart then leans down and begins to lick my rosebud then his tongue makes it to my vagina and he begins to fuck me with his tongue while his thumb finds my clit again. Oh my god. I am going to explode!

"I want you on the bed. Come." Oh I'm going to come…hopefully soon!

He pulls my hair and leads me to the bed. He leans over and whispers for me to lift my glorious ass. I moan loudly my eyes close, lost in sensation.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* What did I do wrong now?

"Get on your knees Ana."

I swiftly obey, not wanting to disappoint him and make him give me pain again. I want some more of the pleasure…fuck…I'm aching for it now!

"I'm going to blindfold you now. I don't want you to see what I am going to do…you need to only feel okay baby? Do you trust me?"

I nod but quickly add a breathless "Yes" I can't control my breathing. I am panting.

Suddenly I feel a hard object on my breast. He runs it along my nipples and then I feel his tongue on my nipple before he begins to lick it and suck it. I bite my lip to contain my moan. He bites it gently at first but then a little bit harder and rougher making me whimper again. My body is quivering from the sensation and then I feel a harsher bite…it feels like a claw followed by his hot tongue again. I yelp as I didn't expect neither one but my cries are quickly absorbed in his mouth as he begins to passionately kiss me, distracting me from the pain and giving me pleasure.

"It's a nipple clamp. I'm going to do the same thing to the other nipple baby. Okay. Does it hurt?" His finger makes its way to my nub and begins to circle it. "Answer me baby…does it hurt or does it feel good. Don't think about it, just feel it." His mouth is on my nipple again and I arch my back pushing my breast closer to his mouth.

"Mmmmm…feels good…real good. Again." Christian hisses and repeats the same action he did with my other nipple and then I feel the second clamp, but this time I expected it and instead of pain, I felt more aroused. I felt liquid slowly coming out of me longing for more.

"So beautiful baby…you are so beautiful Anastasia." He leans on my back again and begins to pepper my neck, throat, shoulders and spine with wet kisses. Sucking and licking his way down until he reaches my ass again and slowly runs something cold against it. I feel how slick both of our bodies feel. He grabs my hair and pulls my head back bringing his lips on mine. Our tongues are dancing, he is sucking my lips, biting them, fucking my mouth with his own and making me moan in such pleasure as my body is burning for his touch. I want him everywhere, I need to feel him inside of me, I want to cum so much…I need to let go. This is the torture part of this room…the denial of the pleasure.

Suddenly that same hard, cold object slides under me and I hear a click then it begins to vibrate. A vibrator! He holds it against my clit. I can't hold back the cries of pleasure.

"Christian! Please…don't stop."

*smack*

*smack*

*smack*

"What did you call me?" Fuck! I forgot…

"I'm so..sor…sorry. Sir. Please don't stop."

He takes his time leisurely spanking my tender ass, making me feel the bite of each spank before adding another. Initially the spanking hurt, but now the pain has dissipated. Instead I am squirming with lust and longing and desire is flowing through every aching inch of me.

*smack*

*smack*

*smack*

"You know I love it when you defy me." He affirms.

*smack*

"Do you Sir…no I didn't know." I sarcastically say.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

"That fucking smart mouth of yours makes my dick throb. I think you like getting spanked. I'm going to do it each time that smart mouth makes my cock bounce."

"Well what if my words are not making it bounce, what if I'm sucking your big fat throbbing, bouncing dick Sir. If my mouth is fucking your dick…will you promise to spank me…harder Sir?" Yeah…I'm quickly learning how to play his pain and pleasurable game.

Another long hisssss….shit I could cum just from the noises he's making. He hasn't responded yet…instead his breathing becomes erratic and then he continues to torment my inflamed bottom.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

He moves the vibrator in a teasing circular motion around my clit. Making me moan and whimper louder, making me whine as I grind my bottom trying to fuck the vibrator.

"Mmmmm, that feels so good Sir, please don't stop."

He flips the switch to a higher setting and the motion increases. I'm moaning and trembling. The entire bed is shaking, he removes my blindfold and yanks me by my hair to his mouth. We are devouring each other with our kisses. I want him to fuck me so badly; I feel the heat rising from the pads of my feet. It is slowly crawling through my body. I need to let go.

He muses knowing I am so very close "I could feel your entire body vibrating baby, especially your pussy…but you are not allowed to cum until I tell you…hold on baby, it will be worth the wait." He continues to tease me bringing me closer to the edge. He wants me to hold on…I can't.

"Please…I can't hold on anymore." I feel the heat emanating from my entire body.

"Hmmmm, interesting…I think you can…let's turn this up." The vibrator is on full speed now and I can't hold back the scream.

"Ohhhhhh! Fuuuuuckkkk! Please!" The tears are falling from my eyes, I can't hold them back…he is torturing me with so much pleasure. It is so overwhelming. I feel like I am about to stop breathing. I need my air and he's holding it back…but at the same time…he's the air that I breathe!

"Do you understand why it's important for you to completely submit to me Anastasia? I want to control all of your desires. You belong to me and I belong to you. Do you know that?" He queries while rubbing his cock on my crack. I feel the moisture on it…oh how I wish I could have some of that delicious pre-ejaculation in my mouth.

"Yes, I am yours only yours. All of me and you are mine." I submissively reply.

"I do care about your happiness and your pleasure. You're all I've ever wanted and more. I aim to please or try my hardest to please you baby." He emphasizes.

"I believe it Sir. I know."

*smack*

He begins to enumerate each phrase with a spank.

"There is absolutely..." *smack* "...no reason..." *smack* "...you should take that..." *smack* "...too lightly" *smack* *smack* *smack*

"You should..." *smack* "...have that..." *smack* "...imbedded..." *smack* "...in your brain." *smack* *smack* *smack*

"Yes, embedded, Sir."

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

The tingling of the spanks and the vibrator are becoming too much to bear. My squeals of pleasure grow louder.

"I suppose you're ready to cum, aren't you?" He quizzes. No shit Sherlock!

"Please…oh please Sir yes." I beg. No shame in my voice.

"Okay baby…then cum for me now." I am lost! An involuntary squeak comes out of me as my eyes are rolled back into my head, I'm biting my lip and my back is arched.

*smack*

I feel another stinging on my butt making my climax stronger, he flips me over and the tip of the vibrator is directly on my clit making me hold my breath and whimpering every few seconds as I try to breathe.

He releases each clamp while moving the vibrator over my clit making my entire body shake.

"That's right. Like that baby. Feel it…ride it out." He goads.

I suddenly feel him lifting me, my legs are on his shoulder and without warning he slams right into me. Once again I scream.

We lock eyes. We are deliciously wet from head to toes.

"Fuck baby! You're so fucking tight. Don't move baby. Not yet. Hold yourself still." He leans in and kisses me softly making me whimper in his mouth.

"Just like that Baby…control…feel it throbbing inside of you…hold it…wrap that sweet cunt all around me…let me feel your muscles baby…but don't move just hold yourself still" He says gruffly, I love it when he's in full Dom mode. I am so turned on right now. I love this man and everything about it.

My moaning increases. He begins to play a sensual game with my body. He is moving the vibrator back and forth on my clit and begins to slide in and out slowly too slow not giving me enough friction to make me cum again, why oh why is he holding back? I could feel myself building again. I can feel the longing in my depths grow stronger and stronger.

"Oh Sir I want you to fuck me, I fuss.

"Do you now?"

"Yes oh please Sir"

"Please what?"

"Please slide your cock deep inside me and fuck me hard Sir.""

No response

"Oh please Sir. Please." I try begging again.

Still met with no response

"Sir? Please?

"Please what? Tell me what you want Anastasia, be specific."

"Sir please fuck me, stop teasing me, my pussy is aching for you, just slam your cock into me and make me sore."

He hisses again then groans softly in my ear. He runs his tongue along my earlobe and bites it softly. His lips make their way to my mouth and suck on my lips softly making me moan deeply into his mouth. He removes the vibrator from my clit and I get even more excited knowing he's finally going to fuck me but of course his torture continues.

He does enter me but not with his cock, instead he inserts the vibrator teasing me further, slowly in and out but steady and deep. He completely fills me. The vibrator is not even close to his size and depth but it does fill the void that's shredding me. My moaning becomes louder, my breathing increases. I love this feeling of being completely under his control. I know he's savoring this slow torture. I feel so out of control. I feel like I can't catch my breath. I attempt to close my eyes but his stern voice returns making me drip all over the vibrator and his beautiful hand. I whine again it sounds like I'm crying and moaning…I feel like I'm doing both.

"It's okay baby…soon…how does it feel? Tell me how your pussy feels." He's got me so lewd with desire the obscene language sings right out of me describing my wet, tight pussy for him. I wickedly and salaciously incite my sexual yearning…the deep need for him.

"She's empty Sir, eager to be fucked, she's contracting and aching for your dick to fill hard. Not that artificial shit that can't even compare to your solid hard dick. My pussy wants to be fucked Sir…she is begging to be fucked…hard!"

"Hmmmm…so this doesn't do it for you…is that right?" He draws it out of me and holds the vibrator tight against my clit making me shudder. His pleasure is coming from my plea for him. I try to push away the vibrator but he holds my hips down. Continuing the torment and bringing me dangerously close to the edge.

"Doesn't feel good huh? Is it too much?" I whimper and nod tightening my lips trying to contain the need to scream.

"Yes…a little bit."

"Do you like it on your clit baby. Do you still need my dick inside of you?" He teases.

Murmuring my pleasure, my whimpering grows louder.

"Mmmmm…look at you, so horny, begging me to fuck you, dripping on the sheets, we will need to change them after this…we will probably need a new mattress…you're so deliciously wet." He leans in and flicks his tongue on my clit while the vibrator is still tormenting it. I can't control myself. I am trembling, my breathing is labored, I am going to explode. I grab his face and cup it making him look at me.

"Please…oh! It hurts too much my clit is beginning to hurt…please no more…please Sir."

"Are you in pain or is the pleasure too much to handle?"

"It's pain Sir…it hurts not to have you."

"Hmmmm"

He lowers his head and continues to ignore me. He looks up and I see a glint in his eyes as he continues to torture me with his pleasures. His fingers slowly enter me making me gasp. His tongue is running up and down my folds and up to my clit where he sucks it and softly bites it. He arches his eyebrow and switches the vibrator to the highest setting and I am lost, I can't hold on anymore. Fuck! Is he going to punish me? I am panting and whimpering. I grab on to his hair and I am almost sitting while he is eating me, fucking me with his fingers and pleasuring me with the vibrator!

"Yeah baby let that cunt shake for me. Make it dance, let it open up and get ready to swallow me."

He kisses up my stomach, to my breast, up my throat and finally makes it to my mouth allowing me to taste myself. He is kissing me then tells me to lick my nectar off of his lips and his chin. I obey…once again wanting to make him happy…

"Mmmmm, I taste so good Sir."

We are both sitting up enjoying the most erotic kiss I've ever experienced. Our eyes meet, we continue to kiss, lick and suck while staring at each other. We are hypnotized in our lecherous lustful kiss. This has to be a grossly indecent kiss, but so fucking erotic.

"Lay on your back Ana. Get ready to be fucked." He abruptly demands.

Quickly I lay flat on my back his hand makes it to my very damp core. He spreads my legs wide apart and whispers how beautifully arouse I look. He asks me if I want to be fucked but before I could answer he plunges into me right to his balls. His eyes never leave mine.

"So fucking tight. This cunt is so fucking tight baby." He slides out of me then slowly goes back in sliding in and out, kissing me but still looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love watching you. You ready…again." He asks sliding out all the way and pausing.

"Mmmhmmm…yes Sir." Slam! Back in he goes making me moan…loud…louder than ever.

"Yes! Like that Sir, I love it when you fuck me hard." Breathy moans escape my lips, I surrender to the pleasure he is eliciting out of me. Gasping heavily as my body is wracked with desire.

"Yeah…like this Anastasia…you like it when I do this. Take it baby…take every inch of me like this!" He pulls out and slams right back in and begins to go in and out faster and faster making my entire body shake.

"Fuuuuucccckkkk! Yes." I squeal.

He chuckles.

He continues his erotic litany,

"In here you're my little fuck toy. I get to do whatever I want with you. Bring those beautiful legs over my shoulder baby…I'm going to fuck you harder and faster…my dick is going to come out of your mouth."

I do as I'm told; my legs go up to his shoulder, he cups my ass and pulls out then slams hard into my pussy making me lose my breath.

"Oh Sir!" I can't say much more, my eyes rolling into the back of my head, my body tightens and rides the next crest of passion.

"Good" He asks.

"Incredibly good! Oh Sir, I love the way you're making my body hunger for you." I breathlessly whisper as he is thrusting into me and I am meeting him thrust for delicious thrust.

He brings my hand and places it on my clit.

"Show me something good. Amaze me. Tease your little clit while I continue to fuck you."

I spread my legs wider for him so he could get a clear view of my clit and my fingers. I slowly slide the tip of my index finger all around my clit moaning as I enjoy the sensation of my fingers pleasuring my aching pussy. He reaches for the vibrator and tells me to use it instead of my finger. I turn it on and watch his face as our breathing becomes faster, stronger and our scent is filling the air with all of our desires. His hair is as wet as it is after a shower. I see the vanes in his neck and forehead pulsing. His eyes are dark with hunger and lust. My moaning is erratic as I am now enjoying his cock and the delicious vibration of his toy. Fuck this is so fucking good. I think I have died and gone to heaven!

"Christian…I mean…Sir…I'm so close…please don't stop…oh Sir…please, I'm so wet…I feel like I am going die."

He growls than tilts his hips and drives in to the tilt than he pauses for a moment savoring me than slides half way out and slams back in.

"You love this cock don't you." "Yes, Oh Sir…Yes!" I'm murmuring with desire. He pulls out then slides in deeper making me choke with the intensity of his thrust.

"Yeah Good girl. Take that cock. Take it." He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head up and shoves his tongue down my throat.

"Hmmmm, good girl. Your mouth is nice and tight like this." He continues fucking me and talking into my mouth while my head is pulled back.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth next. I'm going to cum and shoot way down deep into this fucking smart mouth of yours. Would you like that?" I am breathing harder, we both are.

"Uhmmmmhummmm...yes Sir." I breathlessly say.

"You're going to swallow some but I am going to enjoy watching my seed spill over your face and these fucking beautiful breast. I'm going to fuck your mouth, your face and your breast. I'm going to make you nice and dirty!" I moan louder and close my eyes. I am so fucking close I know if I look at him I will come again. I am trying to control it like he ordered me to.

"Fuck Ana! You pussy has a good fucking grip on my cock doesn't it. Tell me what do you want baby. Look at me!" He abruptly pulls out. I open my eyes. He lowers my legs onto the bed. Leaning in he pulls both my knees apart.

"Spread these sext legs for me sweetheart." He smiles.

"Tell me what you want." He orders.

"You to make me cum Sir, please." I whisper and he slowly sinks into me.

The feel all of him as he pushes deep and deeper into me and then begins to move again, he wraps my legs around his hips and angles his cock then begins to hit my spot making me beg for mercy.

"Please may I…Sir…please."

"Yes you may…come for me Ana…but I want to hear you…I want to hear everything you're feeling. I want you to tell me what it feels like to have my dick shoved up this hot pussy. You ready baby. Come for me NOW!"

"Fuuuccckkkk Christian! Oh my fucking God! Thank you, thank you. Christian…it hurts…oh Sir…it fucking hurts….gah….I can't breathe. Don't stop! This. Cock. Feels. So. Fucking. Good!" My body shakes and convulses as my lustful screams fill the room. He continues stroking in and out of my tight wet hole, riding out my orgasm with me.

"That's right. Feel it. But don't stop….come for me…AGAIN!"

Just when I thought I was going to come down he moves again attacking my vagina and my clit and a wave of pleasure pours out of me drenching both of us.

Bu he doesn't stop...he pulls out of me and his mouth attacks my clit and he grabs the vibrator and shoves it in me. My whimpers begin again, "Oh Sir"

"Do you want to come again baby?"

I can't believe what I am going to say…but my fucking greedy body wants more.

"Yes...Sir. Oh Yes."

He takes me closer than ever before but now I feel his dick throbbing against my legs and feel the moisture leaking from it. He continues to assault my pussy with his mouth and the vibrator. I know this time we are both going to cum together.

"Please I want you to be inside of me when you come Sir. Please fill me as you cum." Without another word he pulls the vibrator out, kneels between my legs, roughly spreads them and slams his body into me and begins his relentless thrust.

"You better fucking cum now." His hand finds my clit and begins to rub it hard and fast.

"I love this delicious tight hole. This fucking pussy is so tight and wet. I love fucking you baby…you've been such a good girl for me tonight. I'm going to let you come once more right now before I lubricate your insides." Hearing his naughty words and feeling his hardness plow into me none stop takes me to the brink. I begin to shake. My body is his. I submit to him. I fucking love this shit! I can't believe I waited this long…fuuuucccckkkk this shit feels so fucking sweeeeeet!

"Such a good girl…like that…milk me…baby…like that." He growls.

I am lost in my blinding passion. His body increasing the intensity of my release with each forceful thrust. He's breathing harder, our hearts are beating as fast as a freight train then I feel a heat flood into me and I hear a harsh animal cry that escapes his throat.

My insides yield to him, my body submits to him and my heart and soul surrenders to him. We are one.

This was indescribable, incredible and at this very moment, right here, right now I instinctively knew, heart body and soul without a doubt that I was made for this. We both were. As he collapsed on top of me kissing me passionately, telling me how much he loved me asking me if I was alright and telling me how proud he was that I didn't safe word…my heart swelled a thousand times. This moment right here confirmed it for both of us…I am to be his completely and his is to be mine. We belong to each other…him and I…me and him…us…only us...I knew that we were going to be together…forever.

* * *

_**Please review and look for Chapter 13 ~ Yes…one more chapter to go…**_

_**Look for my other stories ~ **_

Fifty Shades of Fate! Oh Baby! ~ Complete story…

A Casual Grey Encounter and Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love ~ a work in progress…

_**And dare I say it…my brain is itching with another version of their love…stay tuned…**_

_**See all the pictures on Pinterest from this chapter…**_

_**Follow me**_ on my wordpress blog where visuals and videos of all my stories are posted and updated – _**Roseny72 . wordpress . com**_ & on _**Pinterest rosegrey618 **_

_**Rose Grey ~ **_


	13. Chapter 13

**The characters for this story belong to E.L. James…well most of them. The story…is mine.**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews… _**So this is the very last chapter…our challenge is officially over…**_

Don't be sad…you could find their love story in ~ A Casual Grey Encounter or Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love

This story started out as a one shot challenge so how about I end it in the same way…

So come along…join me…let's see where this challenge finally ends…

**Chapter 13**

_**More Playroom…**_

"I'm going to blindfold you now. I don't want you to see what I am going to do…you need to only feel okay baby? Do you trust me?"

I nod but quickly add a breathless "Yes Sir" I can't control my breathing. I am panting.

"Good Girl" He whispers as he is softly kissing me. Suddenly I feel something soft running up and down my body, it feels different, sexy, erotic, doesn't hurt, doesn't tickle, just feels...velvety good.

He removes the velvety item once it reaches my very wet core. It is quickly replaced with his flat wet tongue that licks my over sensitive clit then blows warm air onto it before his fingers slowly enters me and his thumb circles my nub with just the right amount of pressure making me arch my back and moan in pleasure. "Oh Sir."

He lifts my foot to his mouth, licks the pad, nipping and biting it gently then sucks each of my toes. I feel my body quivering...I let out a small whimper. I know I am getting closer but I need permission before I could cum.

"Sir...can I...please" He shakes his head. "No!"

He continues pumping his finger in and out making my juices dripped into his hand. He reached around with both hands and grabs my ass cheeks, pulling me into his face. His head is moving in a circular motion all over my pussy. His fat tongue is dragging over me like a big, wet sponge. My legs are shaking as the sensations rips through me.

"Oh God Sir...please."

Shaking his head again he growls.

"NO! If you cum, I'm going to spank you hard and fuck you harder."

He mashes his soft lips against my clit and kisses it while sucking it in.

I am trembling from head to toes. I know I am going to burst.

"Oh God… I…I can't."

I whimpered almost wanting to cry. The whimper turns into a loud moan as he continues to suck harder while two fingers now enter me, pumping in and out hitting my gspot making my body shake and without warning I feel the heat take over, the sensation is too strong, no matter how hard I tried not to cum it was impossible, I have no control and I let go falling over the cliff...I cum hard all over his fingers and mouth…oh fuck! He's going to punish me. He sucks me until my body can't take no more.

He stops and removes my blindfold. The lighting is soft so my eyes adjust quickly and I see the smoldering lust in his beautiful grey irises. He smiles then licks his lips slowly and furrows his brow. He stands quickly as I now realize he is naked and I get my first glance at his very erect cock. It looks big and juicy and very tasty. I want it in my mouth. I stare at it and slowly lick my lips then softly bite my bottom lip wanting him to put it in my mouth and allow me to do to him what he just did to me. Come to think of it…oh I am and I definitely will.

He chuckles. I look up and almost stop breathing as our eyes lock. God…this man is breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes are going to be the death of me. I feel like I can't breathe. He just simply takes my breath away. How could one person have so much power over another? I love this man to pieces. I want to tell him how much right now…I know we are in the playroom and in here he is "Sir" but in my heart…he is the love of my life…

"_**Christian…I love you so much, more than words can ever say." **_

I whisper very lowly. I don't know if he heard me, I just wanted to say it out loud at this very moment. I don't think he heard me, his demeanor has not changed. He's still in Dom mode…good…this will be my little secret…saying his name and declaring my love in the red room of pleasure while submitting to him.

Christian continues to stare deep into my eyes then tilts his head and shakes his head while licking his fingers that are laced with my creamy nectar.

Fuck! I know I'm in trouble. Shit! I wasn't supposed to cum!

"Oh Ana…you came, without permission. Hmmmm…You've been a very naughty girl."

He flips me over before I have a chance to react and kneels behind me on the bed.

"Hold on the headboard Anastasia, don't let go until I tell you. You are not allowed to come again. Do you understand me? If you do I am going to punish you even harder and it won't be for pleasure."

Oh my God, he is going to fuck me hard. How do I stop myself from coming? Doesn't he know that all he has to do is look at me and I fall over!

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

Owww…now that has my attention! Shit! I thought he was going to fuck me hard…oh no he said spank hard then fuck harder! Oh fuck…my ass is on fire. These are so much harder than the last time.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

"Answer me! Stay still Anastasia and count!"

"Yes, Sir, I understand. Ten!" I breathe heavily while trying not to squirm or cry.

My heart is beating a thousand miles per minute.

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* "Fifteen"

His hands are now caressing my stinging cheeks and his fingers begin to slide up and down my folds. His hand cups my mound making me moan but that is short lived because without warning I feel the stinging on my wet cunt…he is spanking my pussy! But it doesn't hurt it is…fuck…this shit is so…hot!

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* "Twenty"

Fingers enter me roughly then are withdrawn…

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* Twenty five!" Shit he is getting harder and rougher on my ass. I don't want to cry…but I am close.

"Have you had enough Anastasia? Do you want some more? Or shall I fuck this creamy wet pussy? Tell me what you want."

My eyes are closed and my head is bowed. I am breathing hard. I am trying to calm my heart, my body and control my tears. I bite my lip and feel so confused not really knowing which emotion is stronger. My arousal is longing for pleasure not pain or my big ego feeling bemused from the combination of both sensations.

I shake my head…

"I don't know what I want."

I know the tears are close. I don't want to disappoint him. He runs his hand through my hair and turns my head towards him roughly then stares deep in my eyes. I know he sees the tears. I know they are all there waiting to fall. I hate that I can't do this, but this is what he wants and needs and I desperately need him more.

He gasps when he notices the tears that are now spilling. His fingers that were yanking my hair roughly become gentle and begin to massage my scalp.

"Oh baby girl no. No…I don't want you to cry. No."

He leans over and gently kisses me. He is sweet and soft and when our tongues meet we both moan into each other's mouth. Our kiss deepens, becomes passionate taking my breath away.

I pull away and look at him letting him know I am okay.

"Sir, I'm ready to continue." He shakes his head and closes his eyes but I lean in and run my tongue over his lips. "Please Sir." He growls with his eyes close but when he opens them I see without a doubt, immediately the Dom is back.

"Are you sure?" I nod. His fingers fist in my hair again.

"Tell me what you want Anastasia." I shake my head again not wanting to beg again but unable to hide what I want. "I want you" I whisper breathlessly.

"What do you want me to do to you? Do you want me to continue to punish you or fuck you? Tell me."

He is grinding his hard cock up and down the crack of my ass making me long for him. I arch my back and lose my breath as I am unable to speak. He leans in and runs his tongue up and down my back and softly bites me in different location making me whimper but not from pain…it is from the frustration of not having him and aching so deep within me for this man.

"Please Sir. Please don't punish me…just fuck me."

He groans and continues to kiss my back, sucking and licking it all the way down until he reaches my cunt and licks it again then begins to fuck me with his fingers in and out. This is so fucking frustrating. I want his dick…not his fucking finger! His pumping becomes rougher, faster, deeper and his breathing sounds heavy, full of lust. His body is very close to me feeling hard, masculine and strong.

"Ask and you shall receive…I spanked you hard so no more punishment…now it's time to fuck you harder and he roughly enters me so unbelievably deep making me scream! He pulls out than slowly enters me again and begins to move in and out and all around.

"Hold on to the headboard Ana…I'm going to take you on the ride of your life just like I promised. Are you ready baby?" I breathe in heavily and look over my shoulders. "Oh yes. More than you could imagine!" He slammed back into me making sending the waves of pleasures up and down my body.

He fucked me with a vengeance for what seemed like forever.

"Don't hold back Anastasia, come for me now!" He growled through gritted teeth while he continued to fuck me harder, I met him thrust for thrust. I came just like he asked but he didn't stop.

I came again and he thrust harder against my back wall. My insides were on fire. My body aching and in pain and exhausted but I didn't want him to stop. My breasts were heaving fast against my chest wall. I moaned loudly and panted out of breath as he arched his back, sweat dripping off of both of us. I felt the pulsation from my clit. I felt the orgasm deep inside; another orgasmic wave crashing against me and as I am lost my body began to thrash as I felt hands place a vibrators to my ass and on to my clit. I felt nothing but electricity flowing through my being making me lose my mind.

He increased the speeds to high. This can't be real. I can't breathe, I can't move, I feel paralyzed, I feel so fucking good. Ahhhh…what is he doing to me! He's going to kill me! Oh yes…stop, no don't stop…oh fuck me…no this is to fucking much!

"_**CHRISTIAN! FUCK! IT'S TOO MUCH! Oh God Please…I don't know what to feel, Christian!" **_

My words sent him over, he thrusts a few more times then I finally heard him groan long and deep…

"ANA! AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His hot cum released in to me as he finished his orgasm but continued his assault with his vibrators sending me off again making me scream the loudest sound that has ever escaped me. A geyser of fluid gushed from inside of me but he held me securely not letting me go as liquid dripped from both of us all over the sheets. I cried and moaned as I writhed against the sensation of what this man was doing to me. The vibrators were stopped and removed, he slowly pulled out of me making me wince and he gently let me go but my body was too weak, I finally collapsed on top of very wet sheets trying to catch my breath. I was lying on my stomach unable to move…I felt him move my hair from my face and kiss my cheeks ever so sweetly.

"You okay baby?" I nod and smile "MmmHmmm."

I can't say no more, I am losing the battle, barely able to stay awake. He leans over and whispers in my ear…

"_**I love you too Anastasia…so very much…more than words could ever say. You are mine…now and forever and I forever will be yours. Do you know that baby?" **_

My heart just swelled times a hundred. He did hear me. I really try to answer him but my smile and the little moan should be enough to tell him "_**Yes…I know it**_" but I'm too exhausted and I'm very sated so the only thing I am able to do is fall asleep which I finally succumb too and sleep in the arms of my happily ever after.

**Six months later…**

I really don't know what is going on with me. I've been battling a weird stomach virus for the past three and a half months. At first Kate thought I was pregnant. I freaked out for what seemed like forever…but she bought me a home pregnancy test and it was negative. The status of the test was confirmed when my period came down that evening. I had the worst menstrual cramps imaginable. The next day I went to see a GYN doctor. She took another urine sample and confirmed I was not pregnant. She administered the depo shot that same day since my menstrual cycle had started the day before but I still felt sick.

This virus is literally killing me. It comes and goes…very weird. I am still menstruating monthly since getting the shot but still feel off balance. I guess it's because my cycle is not a normal cycle, but that is to be expected. Some women don't even menstruate at all with the depo shot. I can't wait for my body to finally get used to all the changes it's been subjected to resulting in me feeling more like myself again.

I must admit that my body has changed for the better. The exercising and sex have sculpted my body into nicer curves making me look sexier and hotter in everything I wear. Christian insists on overfeeding me, constantly complaining that I am too thin. I love my weight. I love that he's able to pick me up and fling me around like a ragdoll…especially in our kinky room of pleasure…god…the other night he picked me up and placed my legs on his shoulders, he mastered his cunnilingus skills while pinning me against the wall as I held on to some ropes up above. Most of my weight was dangling from his shoulders as he cupped my ass and ate me like if I was a juicy watermelon until I gushed tons and tons of fluids all over his mouth, face, chin and chest. He licked me cleaned then slid me down and fucked me hard against the wall. The thought of it makes me squirm with heat and desire. Oh dear it was amazing!

Being this light has so many advantages…so why fix it if it's not broken? Although, I have gained a few pounds since he insists on taking me to eat all over the world to the best exotic places while showing me all of the things and places that have inspired him to be as successful as he is today. Ten pounds heavier, I had no other choice then to buy myself a new wardrobe since my current one had gotten extremely tight. I didn't worry too much since Dr. Greene (my new GYN courtesy of Mr. Grey) did forewarn me about the possibilities of some weight gain…five to ten pounds as a common side effect from the depo shot. I am scheduled to see her in a few weeks for my next shot. She said she is going to do a full work up first before giving me the shot. My previous GYN doctor just checked my urine and gave me the shot, but Dr. Greene wants to make sure I am in good health before administering the second round.

I wasn't too thrilled about the weight gain. I was a size zero to a one and now I am a two maybe a three. I have always been petite, so this extra weight was wearing me down and making me feel big.

One evening I was sitting on our bed pouting since everything in our closet was tight and extremely uncomfortable. Christian entered the bedroom and immediately placed me on his lap consoling me, wondering what had me so sad. My eyes were brimming with tears since this was a very important night…I was going to meet the entire Grey clan. Yes, I had met his parents, Elliott and his sister…but this was a family dinner where his grandparents were also going to attend as well as other relatives that were very close to them all. I finally found a baby blue dress, sexy but elegant, sleeveless with a plunging drape front that did not show off too much. I paired it with sky high Jimmy Choo chocolate heels and Christian topped it off with elegant tear drop chocolate diamond earrings. They were exquisite and perfect.

The outfit was perfect and the Grey family welcomed me with opened arms. His grandparents just simply stole my heart. They are so in love. His grandmother kept telling Christian she was so proud of him for getting a very beautiful woman as the future Mrs. Christian Grey. He just smiled and kissed my forehead or my knuckles every time the comment was made. His grandfather finally put a stop to it by taking me away to dance with him. I felt my face go all shades of Grey. We have never spoken about marriage. I know we love each other, but we are still getting to know each other. We need to take things slowly. Will marriage be in our future…_**God, I hope so**_…I would marry him today, but that is my little secret. I don't want to pressure him. If being with him as his girlfriend is all he is able to give me at the moment…or forever, than that's enough for me. As long as we are together…the rest is yet to come.

The day after the Grey reunion my over indulging boyfriend stepped in to rectify my clothes situation. He sent a personal shopper to get me everything I needed. In a blink of an eye, my wardrobe nearly tripled. I was not too happy with him spending so much money on me. He loves spoiling me, I honestly hate it but again…I learned to pick and choose my battles. My honey is a giving man. Buying things for me and spoiling me is his way of telling me just how much he loves me.

A few days after the reunion we spoke about the elephant in the room…_**marriage and the lack of wanting to get married**_. He explained how that was a huge step and that he loved me deeply but wanted it to be right for both of us…not because everyone expected us to get married, but because that is what we both wanted. I swallowed hard before speaking, discreetly trying to sound nonchalant (_**Right for both of us? What does that mean? He's not sure about marrying me)**_ so I agreed that marriage is a big step and that we should just drop the subject since right now it seems like a moot point to discuss since we clearly are not ready. I told him I didn't even give it a second thought until this moment. I needed him to believe me since I myself was having a hard time believing myself.

I think that was the day I finally realized that what Christian and I have is wonderful, but will not last forever. I know I am being silly, but the love I have for this man runs so deep that I could marry him right now, I would have married him yesterday and truthfully I would have married him on the day we met. But his love for me although deep is not the same. I didn't feel this way or so strongly about a silly paper and the commitment behind it until his grandmother planted the seed. I don't want to pressure him so I acted like this was not a huge issue and just did the best to convince him I was fine with things just as they were by slowly climbing on him and taking control by making the sweetest love to him and pouring every ounce of love for this man into my every touch. No words were said. We climaxed together and held each other for what seemed like forever until I felt him fall asleep.

I made my way into the shower where I finally freed my pain; the tears that weighed heavily in my shattered heart were finally released in the shower. Fat gut wrenching tears silently fell from my eyes under the cascading showerhead. I sobbed quietly into both palms letting loose of the hurt watching it quietly go down the drain. After my shower I climbed back into bed and fell to sleep but kept waking up all night distressed as my dreams were filled with different ways Christian Grey was going to break my heart. I finally realized I was not going to dwell on what tomorrow brings. I am going to enjoy the time I have with him and be thankful for however long that may be.

The next day things were back to normal, well as normal as they could possibly be and even though my heart had been shattered the night before we continued to love each other and make the best of what we had.

_**Until today**_…

Christian has been away on a business trip oversees for almost three weeks. I am missing him so much and can't wait to see him. Christian returns on Saturday and I am planning the best welcome home celebration ever. It will be a small attended by only a party of two.

I finally went to Dr. Greene's office today for my _**shot **_but instead…I got the biggest _**shock**_ of my life. When I woke up this morning I didn't expect it to be the day I have to say goodbye to the love of my life…I didn't mean to do this. I know he will think this was done on purpose…but I swear on all that is holy…I never meant for this to happen…and now it's too late! This definitely can't be undone…not at this point and truthfully…I could never do it…I knew we were destined to end…but never did I think it would end because of this…

_**I just came out of Dr. Greene's office and feel like my world is just crumbling down...he's going to think I trapped him just to marry him! Oh God, I'm going to be sick…**_

"Sawyer, please pull over, I'm going to be sick."

I haven't been able to control the ache in my soul and now it's rushing up my throat and spilling onto the concrete. The tears are rolling down my face as I am heaving on the side of the car, vomiting and feeling my heart break with every gush that purges out of me. Luke is rubbing my back and telling me I am going to be okay. Once I'm done, he hands me a bottle of water, a linen napkin and some mouthwash which I use to rinse the horrible taste out of my mouth. I lean my head back on the chair and close my eyes, my head is throbbing and my world is spinning. I need to try to get my composure back but right now it seems like that is literally impossible. I really fucked this up. I know that is what he is going to think and say right before he leaves me. Luke climbs in the back of the SUV with me and closes the door. I feel his strong hand grab my small delicate shaky hands.

"Are you pregnant?" Luke whispers while holding my hands. I open my eyes and stare at him then in a trembling voice deny it.

"No. Just a virus."

He shakes his head and frowns then he cups my face.

"Ana…please, I won't tell anyone…not…not even Mr. Grey. Trust me please. Tell me, are you pregnant."

My lip trembles, followed by my entire body joining in and shaking like a leaf. I place both of my hands over my face and cry into them hard while I nod confirming that "yes" I am pregnant…I am so very pregnant…in fact…according to my Dr. Greene…I am twenty weeks pregnant! Christian is going to think I got pregnant just to trap him…I don't know what to do. He doesn't want to marry me and that is just a piece of paper…now a child…that is forever…he said we were not ready…how the hell did I let this happen.

"Lu…Luke…he's going to hate me. He…he…said he didn't want to ma…marry me, he said he was not ready. I didn't ask to marry him, his grandmother brought it up and he said that he was not ready…not until he felt it was right…and now…oh Luke, now I'm pregnant! I didn't do it on purpose, please believe me. He is going to hate me. He is going to think I got pregnant to trap him. I didn't I swear…I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't know I was pregnant. The weight, I thought it was the depo shot. I was even working out harder to try to lose the weight and have been doing crunches…oh Luke! What if I hurt the baby with the crunches and the cardio work out! My stomach has a little bump but I thought it was the depo shot and the weight gain…I never suspected I was pregnant. He is going to hate me! Please don't tell him or Jason. I beg you to not tell anyone. You work for him I know that but you are supposed to protect me and right now I am begging you to please protect me…and my…oh god Luke…I am asking you to please protect my baby too."

He pulls me to him and hugs me tightly. Kissing me on my head and reassuring me that my secret was safe with him for now. I cry harder and hold him so tight I probably bruised his ribs. His strong arms are consoling me and protecting me but I still feel like a shell of a woman knowing that the only arms that I am longing for were the arms of the angel that is going to kill my already dying heart once he finds out what I've done…_**Christian Grey is going to leave me…broken hearted and pregnant. **_

Luke and I talked for a long time and he finally convinced me that I had to tell Christian the truth. He told me to be strong and just take the plunge. I am already four months pregnant and will not be able to hide my pregnancy from him. He explained that if he's going to end it…let it be now. He told me to have faith in our love and trust the man that loves me and the man that he has seen evolve because of me. He reassured me and promised me that he will always be there for me and my little blip. He promised to protect me…us no matter what.

I knew he was right…I went home, took a shower, ate a small meal and cried myself to sleep. The next day I woke up to a pounding head and once again was throwing my guts up into the porcelain bowl begging my little blip to behave and let mommy breathe and feel better. A little while later I felt strong enough to shower and start to get ready for my day. As I walked passed my full length mirror I almost passed out, shocked at what I was seeing. I glanced at my naked body gasping and knowing there is no way Christian is not going to know I am pregnant. How did I not see this until today…right there in full color was the cutest bump staring back at me…my baby was growing inside of me, melting my heart and making everything better. At this very moment I knew that no matter what the outcome of our conversation…I will always have a part of him. This baby was created by two people who truly loved each other and no matter what happens…I do not and will not ever regret it.

I rubbed some lotion over my body and put on nude lacey booty short panties and a sexy matching bra. I dried and styled my hair straight and put on light make up and decided on wearing an ultra-feminine flattering dress by Paule Ka. It is two-tone sheath blush and beige with a round neckline with slit and hidden button closure, dolman cap sleeves, gathered high waist, contrast tonal skirt with ruched side seam, side slit, hidden side zip and a loosely bloused top, flatters the form-fitting skirt. I wore GIUSEPPE ZANOTTI blush patent leather open toe pumps and a studded trim Versace blush tote. A few matching but simple accessories and grabbed my beige Lana Raincoat and left to work.

The day flew by and before I knew it I was walking into the penthouse in a daze and bumped into a wall of steel. Strong arms gathered me quickly and consumed me in a sweet delicious kiss. I was home in more ways than one…Christian was supposed to be home tomorrow…Saturday…it's Friday and here he is…kissing me, loving me and making the all that is wrong…right.  
"God, I missed you so much Anastasia. I missed you so much. I finished early and came straight home to you. I need you so much baby, I need to be inside of you." He removes my raincoat and continues kissing me all over while telling me how much he missed me. My tears are falling and all I could do is tell him how much I love him and continue kissing him and feeling every inch of him all over me. He lifts me and carries me to our bedroom while leaving a trail of coat, bag and shoes all over the place. I wrap my legs around his waist and once we were in our bedroom I begged him to take me quickly as the need for him was too much to bear.

He slammed me against the wall and lifted my dress and ripped my lacey panties while kissing me deeply then entered my hot, dripping core and fucked me hard and sweet sending us both into the most erotic orgasm either one of us ever experienced.

"Ana, baby, I love you so much. I need more. Come, let's take a nice shower." He carried me still connected to him and once we entered the bathroom reality hit me. I can't let him see me naked. He will know. I have to tell him. It's now or never. Christian pulls out of me and turns on the shower while still holding me. Then puts me down softly and kisses my nose.

"Hi baby." I giggle and whisper "Hi." He cups my face and kisses me again, this time softly and sweetly. "I guess I missed you more than I knew, I don't think I said hello before I attacked you huh." I smile and shook my head and shrugged. "I missed you too. That was better than a regular hello." He smiles and looks at my eyes and frowns slightly. "What's wrong baby?" That is all he had to say…the tears are unleashed. I hug his waist and bury my face into his chest. I know I am just minutes away from losing him. I just need to inhale his scent for a few more minutes before I confess and watch as he walks away.

"Hey…it's okay baby. Ana…what's wrong baby. Tell me. Come here. He shuts the shower and leads me to our bedroom and sits on the chaise lounge then pulls me to his lap. "Talk to me sweetheart, I'm home. What's wrong?"

I grab his face and kiss him like I've never kissed him before. The kiss was full of all my love and all of my fears knowing that this may be the last kiss we ever share. I finally pull away and look at his eyes. His thumbs wipe my tears and then he leans over and kisses the rest away.

"Talk to me. Trust me. Tell me please."

I take a deep breath and wipe my tears away. I climb off of his lap and just sit next to him silently until I feel strong enough to speak. I don't want to cry while I am speaking to him. I need to be strong. So after a few minutes I turn to him and begin to speak softly.

"Christian…I don't know how to say this. I promise you I didn't plan it and I understand and I I know that this is too soon. I won't blame you if you want to end us here tonight." My tears are trying so very hard to escape my eyes…I am doing all that I can to stop them from falling. I don't want him to feel obligated nor to feel sympathy. I need to remain strong. He leans towards me and cups my face.

"Ana? What's wrong baby? You're scaring me. Why would I want to end us tonight? Haven't you figured it out that you and I are it…forever and ever?"

His words are so beautiful that they cut me. I am going to lose him. How did I let this happen? I know how it happened. We haven't used protection. I guess he thought I was protected and now I've trapped him. My lips are trembling and my voice is shaky.

"Christian, I'm pregnant. I'm sorry. I know you don't want children. I swear I won't tell anyone. I'll leave; you won't have to support this baby. Please believe me this was not planned. I don't want your money or any of this. All I ever wanted was you…but I fucked up. I allowed you to cum inside of me and now…I'm pregnant."

I said all those words to him in one breath. Christian's eyes are wide. His forehead has a Von it as he is frowning. He shakes his head and runs both of his hands through his hair. He stands and walks away from me into the closet and I finally let the sob out and the tears drench my face. I stand and begin to walk out of the room and make it a few feet from where we were sitting when I feel his arms wrap around me freezing me on the spot.

"Here hold this." He whispers. Don't look at it yet okay. Just hold it for a minute and turn around so I could look at those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I grab what he gave me in my hand…it feels like a zip lock bag…it has something in it. I don't look down; instead I close my eyes and let him turn me towards him.

"Anastasia Rose Kavanagh-Steele, I am so fucking mad at you right now." I cry harder, shaking my head I speak through my sobs. "I know…I'm so…sorry. I didn't mean too." He places his finger on my lips and tips my chin up then runs his thumbs along my cheeks. I close my eyes and try to make a mental note on how his touch makes me feel. I want to feel him forever. I want to sense him near me when I close my eyes and smell his wonderful scent and feel the warmth of his body consume me…I need to remember as that is all I will have after today…my memories of us…and our baby.

I feel his soft lips brush my lips that are wet with my salty tears.

"Shhhh…baby. Open your eyes sweetheart. Look at me." I swallow hard and look into his beautiful grey eyes that are also filled with tears. This makes me weep more as I know I am breaking his heart just as much as mine. "I'm sorry. Christine. I love you. Please forgive me. I'm sorry." I am crying so hard I am trembling. I feel like I am going to pass out.

"Baby…stop please. You have to let me finish, I need to speak. Please do not interrupt me okay." I nod and bite my lip trying to control the sobs. I can't.

"I'm so fucking mad at you because you still think so little of me. I love you Ana. You and everything about you and now…"

He places his hand on my stomach and rubs it softly and smiles. He bends and pulls the dress off of me and gasp as he sees my little baby bump. He continues to rub my bump softly and the tears are falling from both of our eyes. His voice is filled with thick emotions but he continues to speak.

"Ana…look how beautiful you are. You are already showing. And now sweetheart, you have my seed growing inside of you. You are willing to shatter your heart and soul for this flesh of our flesh…and I fucking love you even more for that. I thought I could never love another woman as deeply as I love you Ana…but now I'm wrong since right now I know that I could never ever love another soul the way that I love you at this very moment. I've fallen even deeper in love with you in just the last few minutes. I am consumed by your love and I can't imagine ever being without it ever again."

I am sobbing harder and my entire body is trembling. He doesn't want to leave me…he loves me…even though I'm pregnant…

"Christian…I was so scared." I cry harder and lose all control. I need to let it all out. The fear, the anguish, the thought of losing him and the emotional roller coaster I've been riding since the moment I left Dr. Greene's office. Christian holds me closely to him and kisses the top of my head.

"Don't ever say you're leaving me again okay sweetness…promise me you won't ever go. Tell me you and me and our little miracle is forever. Say it."

I hold him by his waist and nuzzle my face into his chest, still crying but telling him how much I love him and assure him I am his for as long as he wants me. He cups my face and softly kisses me and soon we are lost in a romantic, passionate but loving kiss. We are both still crying. He lifts me and carries me to our bed. He lays me down and slides in next to me never breaking our kiss. He pulls away and cups my face then peppers my face with soft sweet kisses.

"Anastasia…say it again…say this is forever." He continues to kiss me and reaches for my hand that has the zip lock bag and removes it from my hold then places the contents into his pocket. "Forever Christian. I am yours from now until eternity plus one day more."

Christian smiles as he begins to kiss my knuckles softly brushing his lips against them. He kisses each of my fingers individually while looking me deep in my eyes. He is making me squirm with desire as he finishes with my right hand and is now slowly kissing my left hand repeating the process. My head falls on the pillow and my breathing becomes labored…uncontrollable, my body is already aching for him.

My tears are gone but my face is still wet he reaches over and wipes my face with a soft linen napkin then while continuing to kiss and suck each of my fingers making me moan.

"Look at me sweetheart" he whispers and our eyes lock. He places my pinky in his mouth and sucks it all the way to my knuckles, then kisses it softly and smiles. This is so erotic.

"Mmmmm….oh Christian…I need you so much."

He nods then places the next finger into his mouth then swirls his tongue up and around it and slips something on it. He slowly pulls it out of his mouth but this finger feels different. Something is on it. I look at my finger and see what is making it feel heavy and I am mesmerized and speechless…I find grey eyes that are now staring at me nervously but filled with unshed tears.

He gets off of the bed and pulls me to a sitting position and kneels down in front of me on one knee. He leans over and very softly caresses my face and wipes the tears I didn't realize were once again falling and I do the same to him.

"Christian." He smiles and nervously whispers…

"Say it again sweetheart…tell me again…how you and me…**we**…are going to be forever…for eternity plus one day...tell me the words and make me the richest man alive…_**tell me forever and tell me you'll marry me.**_ Tell me you'll be my wife and share forever together. Anastasia Rose…my beautiful goddess…will you do me the honor of chasing forever besides me and agree to marry me?"

My hand goes over my mouth, I am crying happy tears…unable to speak…

I nod. I'm unable to say the words. He shakes his head. "I have to hear the words sweetheart. Take me out of my misery and tell me what you want."

I nod again and whisper "You…I want you…now and forever. For an eternity…plus one day, yes…I will marry you Christian…today, tomorrow and over and over again. I will marry you and promise to chase forever."

"Ana."

He cups my face and slams his mouth to mine and we are lost in our kiss. "I love you Ana. I fucking love you so fucking much."

"I love you too Christian…so fucking much" mimicking the words he just whispered to me. He chuckles and I giggle but only for a second, Christian grabs the back of my neck and pulls me to him and continues our passionate, blissful kiss. After a few minutes he stops then lays next me and caresses my hair and face as gentle as he can while looking deeply into my eyes. I am so lost and consumed by this man…the feelings deriving from both of us has me feeling all types of raw emotions. I am shivering…yet I'm not cold. The love I have for this man is seeping right through me; overwhelming me, making me lose all sense of reality. I'm so crazy in love…that's all I can truly say.

"I love you my future Mrs. Grey so much it hurts. I never knew what that word meant and I never wanted to know it. Not until fate stepped in and put loving you as my destiny. _**The Challenge**_...I can't believe I found such innocence and beauty in a BDSM club. You turned my world upside down with just one glance. It was as if lightning struck me when I saw you. I wanted you so much it almost consumed my sanity…but the strange thing was that my body desired you but my heart and soul craved you more and now our love is expanding into a beautiful baby…I can't wait to see what we're having and to hold our little Grey heir in my arms. Thank you for loving me baby…thank you for finding me…thank you for agreeing to chase forever with me and thank you for giving me a little baby…" I place my fingers on his lips and kiss him interrupting his words.

"A little boy Christian. I'm twenty weeks and Dr. Greene confirmed we are having a little boy."  
"A boy! Baby Really? Ana…I love you so very much. I'm going to make love to you over and over again tonight until we fall asleep from exhaustion. When we wake up we are flying to Vegas to get be immediately married…I don't want to wait…no more wasting our forever…our happily ever after…begins right now. Okay?"

"Yes…Oh Yes…Christian…I'll marry you right here…right now…I want to be with your forever."

I run my hands through his hair bringing him closer to me he climbs over me and bends down to kiss my stomach and whispers how much he already loves his little boy. He slowly climbs back up, coaxes my legs to open and slowly enters me then makes the gentlest love to me; this beautiful man explores every inch of my body while sealing our fate with so much more than a kiss.

_**Epilogue…**_

Twenty two weeks later…Mr. & Mrs. Grey welcomed a beautiful healthy baby boy…young heir to the throne ~ Theodore Raymond Grey was born followed by a very surprising little Phoebe Grace Grey…the apple to her daddy's eyes…hiding behind her big brother…no one knew she was there until the day of delivery and during the emergency caesarian section…Dr. Greene discovered the Grey's little bonus…who knew…of course this would happen…Anastasia and Katherine are twins…and now…Teddy and Phoebe are also…_**TWINS!**_

Christian and Ana are truly blessed and now they all lived happily ever after…

_**~ The End ~ **_

_**I did love all of your challenges…all I ask is that you leave just one last review…I'll see you in my next story…**_

_**If you haven't read my other stories…try them…if love is what you seek…then I aim to please…love is what you will get…**_

_**My Stories ~ **_

Fifty Shades of Fate! Oh Baby! ~ Complete story…

A Casual Grey Encounter and Fifty Shades Evolving Friendship vs. Love ~ a work in progress…

_**And dare I say it…my brain is itching with another version of their love…stay tuned…**_

_**See all the pictures on Pinterest from this chapter…**_

_**Follow me**_ on my wordpress blog where visuals and videos of all my stories are posted and updated – _**Roseny72 . Wordpress . com**_ & on _**Pinterest rosegrey618 (Don't forget to take out the spaces when entering the URL)**_

_**Good night love ~ **_

_**Rose Grey xo**_


End file.
